Dragon Ball Addendum
by JAMay
Summary: In Age 779, Frieza met his match to the mighty Saiyans Goku and Vegeta. Peace followed soon after, giving Gohan and Videl their son Gokhan. Shortly after, Tarble's young son Xander was sent to Earth where he'd be raised. The two encounter powerful foes even for the Z-Fighters. During their journeys on Earth and even beyond their own universe, they reach breathtaking new heights!
1. Chapter 1: New Android Threat

Prologue

It has been one year since the final downfall of the evil Emperor Frieza. Peace has begun settling in as the Z-Fighters celebrate Pan's first birthday. Looking at what potential the young warrior has, Gohan and Videl were given a son. This quarter Saiyan's name is Gokhan. The two were raised by Videl, soon being handed over to Gohan for training. When Gokhan was only a couple years old, however, an even newer member of the Z-Fighters came about. Tarble, Vegeta's brother, delivered his five year old son Xander to earth where he can grow up in safety and will then be conditioned by Vegeta himself. During the era of peace, even Goku and Vegeta trained less and became more family oriented. This led to lesser usage of Whis' training, reverting to basic Saiyan transformations instead of using Mystic powers, just like the changes seen by Gohan. Gokhan has begun to take on his father's appearance, as well as his legacy. He achieved the legendary status of Super Saiyan at age 15. Xander, a tall, strong fighter with rare Saiyan genes achieves Super Saiyan at age 12. Inspiring them to regain the power they had in their prime, as well as their status as Z-Fighters, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan decide to train alongside Gokhan and Xander. With this, the new and refreshed warriors face an exciting and challenging future together, reaching heights never thought viable. Thus, the Z-Fighters begin their next journey in Dragon Ball: Addendum.

Chapter I

The Red Ribbon Army has thought to be long defeated due to the fall of its leaders. However, the brilliant mind of Dr. Gero has not lost it's spark. His laboratory still remains, housing several Androids. Androids 1 through 7 were considered failures and have been destroyed, as well as 10 through 12. The rest have roamed only to be long forgotten or destroyed by their enemies. A theory has persisted that Dr. Gero expanded beyond his own placement in the series. Some say his computer has created four new Androids: 21, 22, 23, and 24. These all share a secret that no other Android had. The computer has learned from the mistakes made by past projects, making these four stronger, faster, and more durable than ever before. Reaching a level of engineering never thought possible, the echo of a myth came true. Gero's greatest Android machines take rise with one mission: restore the Red Ribbon Army and destroy any who stand in their path.

Gohan and Gokhan are sparring in Mount Paozu as they visit Chi-Chi. During their visit, they hear on the radio of several crimes taking place in North City. As they continue to listen in, the announcer is thought to have said a series of explosions took place, but it wasn't clear as the signal was lost. Gohan was obligated to go investigate, telling Pan and Gokhan to stay with Chi-Chi. Gohan races towards the city in great haste. Once he arrives, Goku and Piccolo are already at the scene. They agree to split up and surround the scene of the explosions. As Piccolo stands in a foggy street, a building loses its balance as it begins collapsing on top of him. Alerting Goku and Gohan, they race over to the scene only to be stopped by a barrage of ki blasts. As they were all pinned down with nowhere to run, a Destructo-Disc is thrown at the source of the ki blasts. Krillin and 18 run to Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku to give them cover as the mysterious villains rise out of the rubble. Two people appear as the smoke clears, taking on an appearance similar to 17 and 18. The striking resemblance shocked 18, and she asked what their names were.

"I'm your evil twin, Lazuli. Didn't you know that?" says the girl.

"What business do you have with us? Why are you causing so much trouble here?" replies Goku.

The girl's brother steps forward.

"What do you mean 'What business do you have with us?' You came to us. I'm Android 21, and this is my sister, 22. We didn't come alone, so you'd better not start anything. If you want to live, I suggest you pretend you saw nothing and hightail it back home."

Piccolo takes a stance, ready to fight.

"Gero must not have told you who we are. If you think you stand a chance against us, you're sorely mistaken!"

"Don't draw that card on us, Piccolo," says 21, "We know full well who you all are."

22 points at each of them, stating their names.

"Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin… _Lazuli._ Hey you two, don't think we can't see you!"

The Z-Fighters look to where 22 was pointing. It was a robbed jewelry store.

"Gokhan, Pan, come on out, we all know now you're in there!" yells 21.

The two peek through the broken window and Gohan runs over to them.

"Are you two crazy!? What were you thinking? You're supposed to be with Grandma, does she know you're here?

Pan comes out of the store to confront Gohan.

"N-no. We snuck out the window, but…"

"She doesn't know. She must be worried sick, do you know how much trouble you're in? Grandma will be very disappointed in you two!

"Well maybe we want in on the action too! We're not little kids anymore!"

As Gohan and Pan argue, 21 silences them.

"This is no place for you kids! I'm in a good mood today, so I might spare you and make you an audience. However, interfere with the fight and I will have no problem with killing both of you."

Piccolo ends the conversation and charges toward the Androids.

"You've got some nerve threatening us like that!"

Piccolo and 21 spar and Gohan joins in. 22 goes after 18, but Krillin steps in to protect her, only to eventually be taken down alongside his wife. Goku goes Super Saiyan and pins 22 down.

"Gokhan! Let's see what you've got! Go full power on her, put an end to this!"

Ignoring Gohan and 21's warnings, he takes a stance and gathers his energy. After a short intermission, he pushes into his Super Saiyan form. He follows up with a Kamehameha.

"Ka… me… ha… me…"

"Do it now!" yells Goku.

"Haaa!"

Goku jumps out of the way, leaving 22 in the path of the wave as it connects, creating a bright flash of light followed by an explosion. When the smoke clears, 22 is nowhere to be found. Their search is halted when she comes out of hiding and grabs Gokhan by his shirt.

"You need to learn some manners, kid." says 22 as she winds her arm up and smacks him across the face, rendering him nearly unconscious.

Gohan stops fighting 21 with Piccolo when he sees Gokhan, and 21 punches him in the gut, followed by a kick that sent him into a wall. Piccolo couldn't defend himself for long and he too falls. Goku is the last fighter standing; the Androids make their way to him. He takes a stance, and right before they attack, Vegeta races through the city and lands by Goku. His armor is damaged and he appears to be injured.

"Vegeta, you got here just in time! How did you know about these Androids? And what happened to your armor?"

"West City was attacked and I was pinned down by one of them. I managed to outrun him, but only after I got him out of the city."

"You outran him? That sounds like 24, he's not too fast, but he's a brute." says 21.

"Wait, 24? Is there a 23?" asks Goku.

"You're smarter than you look," says 22, "He's admittedly Gero's greatest creation. Considering that he can move at supersonic speeds, he could've been here this whole time and you wouldn't know because he's moving at a pace even your eyes can't see."

All look at him in anguish. However, Vegeta seems unfazed.

"You don't really think that disturbs us, do you? We can take all of you on, just watch!"

Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and the fight starts back up. All watch as Goku and Vegeta take on the Androids. Goku and Vegeta perform a combined ki blast that brings 22 to her knees. 22 still insists on fighting alone. Vegeta elbow strikes him in the stomach then uppercuts him in the air. Goku follows up with a ki blast cannon that sends him into the ground. As he struggles to stand up, Goku and Vegeta stop attacking and revert to their base form. 18 stands up and runs over to 22 and helps her up.

"18 no! She could still hurt you!" yells Krillin as he runs over to her.

"I can help you 22. You don't have to be controlled by Gero if you let us help you." whispers 18.

"How can I trust you?" asks 22 as she's helped up.

"Because we're sisters." snickers 18.

As they start walking over to the Z-Fighters, 21 regains his footing.

"You're a fool 22, you really think they'll just take you in like that? You're no sister of mine if you're that gullible!"

He shoots 22 through the chest with a finger beam, killing her. He then puts his hands together and charges up an attack aimed at the rest of the group.

"Say thanks to Gero in hell for me!" echoes 21's voice before he releases his attack.

Goku and Vegeta go Super Saiyan and take a stance, ready to deflect the blast. However, before 21 could attack, Gokhan goes Super Saiyan and throws a backfist into 22's jaw, canceling his ki blast. Gokhan unleashes a barrage of kicks and punches, ending with a straight punch to the chest. He finishes him off with a Kamehameha to the back. Leaving a crater in the ground, Gohan stands speechless until he finds the words to describe what his son did.

"Gokhan… How have you become so strong?"

"From training dad. I told you, if you just gave me a chance, I could prove myself to you."

"You didn't have to prove anything, son. I'm proud of what you've become."

Vegeta grows impatient of the small talk.

"Enough of this. We have to get moving now. There are two more Androids and at least one of them is putting my house and city at stake. Can we not waste anymore time here?"

They all agree to leave.

Upon arrival at West City, their first stop is Capsule Corporation to make sure everyone's safe. Bulma, Trunks, Goten and Xander greet them all, telling them that the Android left the city some time ago. Trunks elaborates with an explanation.

"He probably can't sense power levels and must've gotten lost trying to find you, dad."

"Yes, I too assumed he couldn't sense energy. I wanted to get to North City only after losing Android 24. I led him away from any larger populations and fled up north to Kakarot."

Goku builds on his statement with a summary.

"So we have two enemies on our hands. Android 23 and Android 24. One is slow but strong, and the other is incredibly fast. The way the twins made it sound, the fast one is 23 and he moves at speeds beyond ours. That must be his compensation for his lack of power, which 24 makes up for."

The intermission is halted when an earthquake-like rumbling takes place. They all look to the city as smoke billows from the suburbs.

"That must be the Androids!" shouts Bulma as Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Gokhan, Goten and Trunks all transform and race into the city.

A very tall, muscular man in standing in a neighborhood with his hand in the air. He's firing small ki blasts into houses, sending people away in panic. Vegeta is the first to attack with a side kick to the head, causing no damage. 24 grabbed Vegeta's leg and throws him into a house. Xander tries to cancel 24's ki blast, but his attack is deflected. 24 shoots Xander down. Goten and Trunks intercept 24's ki blasts and then charge to him. Both were chokeslammed into the ground. Goku sees that 24's quick reaction time and brute force were too much for a Super Saiyan. As a result, he goes Super Saiyan 3 for the first time in years. Gohan too ascends and goes Super Saiyan 2. The two team up and attempt to attack him on both sides of him. They both grab one of his arms and Goku kicks him in the chest as Gohan knees him in the back. Neither blow affected 24. Instead, he throws Gohan to the ground and body slams him while holding Goku in the other arm. He finishes Goku by jumping high into the air and throwing him on top of Gohan, knocking him out but leaving Goku barely conscious.

"I can't believe how out of shape we are. If only I hadn't become such a simpleton since Frieza's invasion, I wouldn't have this much trouble… Damn it!" Vegeta mutters to himself.

Goku tries standing up but 24 steps on top of him, not allowing him to move. Xander is the first to stand back up. He starts to walk back to the fight but loses his footing many times. Vegeta then tries to fight back, but 24 armbars him then picks him up by the hair. Right before he attempts to kill Vegeta with a ki blast, Xander sees what is about to happen. His power recovers and he goes Super Saiyan, but with a green aura, as never seen before from Xander.

"Damn you! I'll make you pay for everything you've done!"

"That's it… Xander." murmurs Vegeta as he awaits Xander's help.

Xander charges at 24 with a ki blast in his hand. He releases the ki blast in front of 24 and grabs Vegeta as the blast sends 24 away. Xander then back fist punches 24 across the face, forcing him to take a knee, then follows up with a kick that sends him out of the suburbs.

"Take this!" yells Xander as he charges what looks like a green Galick Gun.

He fires it to 24 at point blank range and still tries to block it but fails. Xander has killed Android 24. Vegeta stands in awe, for he saw it all.

"How did he… That was my Galick Gun attack. I didn't even teach him that move."

"Yep, that's my cousin" gloats Trunks to Goten.

Even Xander was surprised with himself.

"Uncle, what did I just do?"

"You've become a Saiyan, that's what."

"We're not out of the woods yet," says Goku as he helps Gohan up, "23 is still out there somewhere, and we have to find him as soon as possible."

"You don't have to," says an unfamiliar voice, "Because I'm right here."

A tall, lanky man in a jumpsuit appears floating above them.

"You all seem tough, but none of you are that fast."

23 looks down on everyone with a smug facial expression.

"So you're 23," replies Vegeta, "about time you show up."

"I bet you were just dying to fight me to make up for your bitter loss against 24. Your nephew actually had to save you. I bet that's degrading."

Vegeta doesn't reply, leading to a long silence.

"Too soon?" asks 23.

"Sounds like you underestimate me. Would you care to say that again?" replies Xander.

"I didn't stutter, I saw you fight. You're good, but what you make up for in strength, you lack in speed. That'll be your downfall today."

23 disappears in the blink of an eye and appears behind Xander and stuns him with an ear clap. When everyone looks over to him and didn't see anyone except Xander.

"What are you all looking at?" asks 23, in his original position in the air.

Some begin to take a step back as they fear they're next.

"Oh, don't worry. Once I find a target, I pursue that target until it's conquered." states 23 as he lowers down to the ground.

At the instant he touches the ground, he vanishes once more. He reappears behind Xander once more, and Xander swings behind him and hits nothing. 23 once again vanishes and appears upside down directly above Xander. In another instant, he teleports right side up again with a hand to the neck, causing Xander to stagger, but he still tries fighting back. 23 proves to be much too fast for Xander after receiving several more blows. Eventually, 23 incapacitates Xander with a painful gut punch. As he coughs up blood, nobody has enough energy to stop 23. He picks up Xander by the neck and rises up in the air. He drops him then shoots a ki wave to chase him to the ground, slamming him into a crater. Finally, 23 performs his finishing blow: several small waves that form in the palms of his hands accelerate to a speed several times the speed of sound. When it's released, the damage done to the target is devastating. When it hits Xander, he's pushed even further into the ground. Trunks is the first to arrive by his side. He sorrowfully announces Xander dead. All are in shock, especially Vegeta as he realizes his one promise to Tarble was broken.

"I promised my brother that I would protect his only son, and my only nephew. I have failed you Xander. I've also failed you, my brother Tarble. I will make things right, I swear it."

Vegeta lets out a cry after this thought, which was followed with an immense power increase. All his wounds seemingly begin to heal and his hair turns blue. For the first time in two decades, the Super Saiyan God legend is reawakened. Vegeta begins making his way to to 23.

"As a man with pride such as mine, I seek revenge. Even if it's the last thing I do!"

"That pride will be your downfall, Saiyan! It doesn't matter how powerful you get, you'll never be as fast as me…"

Before 23 could finish speaking, Vegeta had already struck him in the neck, followed by several blows to the chest and a back fist punch to the head. 23 is getting uneasy.

"No… there's no way you're faster than me! I am the fastest in the universe!"

"Not the first time I've heard one of my victims say something like that."

"I won't be your victim! Now get ready to join your nephew!"

23 starts to gather energy for his signature move, only to find out that his supersonic combustion device is broken.

"Wh...what!? No, there's no way you couldn't damaged me that badly!"

"You must not have realized it yet. I'm willing to bet Gero knew about Super Saiyan Gods, but couldn't make you bastards strong enough to compete with them. He didn't want you to know the one thing on this planet that'll surely destroy you!"

"That's not true. I don't need speed to kill you. I am invinci…"

Vegeta grabs hold of 23's throat.

"No. You're not."

Vegeta impales 23's chest with his knee, sending his body flying, but not his head. He is still able to talk.

"This… is not… over. You haven't seen… the last… of the… Red Ribbon Army!"

Without a reply, Vegeta grabs 23 by the hair and holds his palm to his face, firing a Big Bang Attack to his head. The blast travels down to 23's body which is instantly destroyed.

"Gather the Dragon Balls. I've got a few wishes to make."

In a couple days, the Dragon Balls have been collected for Vegeta. As they summon him, Vegeta steps forward to have his wishes granted.

"Come, state your wish so that I may leave."

"Shenron, please revive my nephew, Xander, for he was killed in battle.

"That is a simple request.

Xander materializes in front of Shenron.

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell!"

As Shenron disappears, Vegeta and Xander meet. Vegeta places his hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Xander, I failed to protect you."

"Whatever you did though, I'm back and good as ever. You didn't fail."

The Z-Fighters all separate after a short reunion, and will soon gather again in the next adventure of Dragon Ball Addendum.


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Family Revenger

**Chapter II**

 **Age 802**

Frieza's family is infamously known across the galaxy, but some in the Cold family tree have yet to make themselves as prominent as Frieza himself. A perfect example is an Arcosian named Arctica: one of Frieza's many cousins. When he had heard of Frieza's transformation, Arctica sought out to achieve the same magnitude of power. On the behalf of his completion in training, he searched far and wide for Frieza's conquerors. And once he finally did, he wanted to make his family's legacy known.

Two years ago, the young warriors Gokhan and Xander showed their true power in battle. Ever since, they have become even more capable. They're now learning the Fusion Technique at Kami's Lookout.

"Fuuu… sion… ha!" exclaim Trunks and Goten as they demonstrate the Fusion Technique to Gokhan and Xander.

"Yeah! Now you try it!" says Gotenks "Remember, you can't even slip a finger. If you do, the Fusion will be completely thrown off and you'll become something that can't fight!"

Gokhan and Xander take their positions.

"Fuuu… sion…"

The practice came to a halt when they all saw a meteor-like object crash near the Lookout.

"Whoa! Let's finish this later and go check that out!" yells Gotenks.

The three leave the Lookout to investigate the object. When they arrive, they're in for a rude awakening as a bombardment of ki blasts fire in all directions. A human shaped figure rises out of the crater. A chilling voice emits from the smoke.

"Who… are you?"

"Who are you!? You crashed on our planet; you're the alien here!" hollers Gotenks.

"Don't be so rude, it was just a question."

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't start your question by shooting at us! Now answer my question! Who are you?"

"Well, since you asked _just so nicely_ ," says the being as he begins to charge his energy, "I am Arctica: relative _and_ revenger… Of Lord Frieza!"

Arctica exits the crater, still charging energy, and heads towards Gotenks, Gokhan and Xander.

"You three seem strong, but there's no way you could have been his victor. You wouldn't happen to know who it was?

Xander begins powering up.

"Even if we did, we wouldn't tell _you._ Now leave our planet!"

Xander goes Super Saiyan then charges to and punches Arctica. He blocks the attack, almost fazed. He then flexes and his armor shatters, revealing what looks like a new set of bio-armor. He and Xander begin attacking each other for some time until Gokhan goes Super Saiyan and joins in. Arctica becomes strained by the two and flees the fight.

"You aren't bad…"

"Are we strong enough to be Frieza's victors now?" asks Gokhan.

"Don't flatter yourselves. I'm not even close to my true power!"

He hunches over and begins grunting as if he's trying to flex his muscles. The waist flaps of his bio-armor grow to almost three times their original length. He grows what looks like a collar around his neck, and his wrists enlarge. His tail now features a spiked prong. He now also has a mouth guard.

"Now, try this speed!"

"Hold on! It's my turn. I want to get in on the action before the fusion wares out!" yells Gotenks.

Gotenks steps forward, standing face to face with Arctica.

"Alright Antarctica, let's see how you stand up against the Grim Reaper of Justice!"

"...That's not my na…"

Arctica is quickly declined by Gotenks' uppercut, but he disappears in thin air and reappears behind Gotenks.

"Oh crap, not another fast one," sighs Gotenks, "Last time didn't go so well."

"If you think this is bad, you're in for a big disappointment."

Arctica unleashes a volley of finger beams on Gotenks.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow! Stop!"

Gotenks gets out of the way of the beams and fires his DIE DIE Missile Barrage at Arctica. He manages to dodge and deflect them all, then knife hand strikes Gotenks.

"Ahh! That hurt… I guess I shouldn't hold back now."

Gotenks charges up and goes Super Saiyan 3. They both wind up a punch and collide. Arctica begins to strain again and powers up. He then grabs Gotenks by the hair and throws him. As Gotenks is recovering, Arctica catches up to him and grabs ahold of him by the head.

"Wh...why do I feel weak? What… are... you doing?

In a matter of seconds, Gotenks reverts to his base form, shortly following with the Fusion canceling out.

"No! Goten, Trunks!" yells Gokhan.

"What should we do?" asks Xander.

"What can we do? He's too strong."

Arctica reaches the brink of his 3rd form's power, and prepares to kill Goten and Trunks with a death ball. At the instant before it hit, a ki blast flies past Gokhan and Xander and diverts the death ball away from the two. Goku reveals himself.

"Gokhan and Xander, take my hand."

The two place their hands on Goku's. Goku then uses Instant Transmission to reach Goten and Trunks, and tells them to grab hold as well. He takes the four back up to Kami's Lookout.

"Let me take it from here. You all fought well, but this guy is getting too strong. Also, make sure to mask your energy just in case he can sense power levels."

"Grandpa, I want to help. What can we do?" asks Gokhan.

"Yeah, we want a piece of the action too." says Xander.

"There might be," says Goku, "Come with me."

Goku leads Gokhan and Xander inside of the main building on the Lookout. They stand before a door. Mr. Popo walks over to greet them.

"Behind this door is a space called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. One day out here is the equivalent of one year in there. It's ideal for accelerated training. I myself trained with Gohan years ago, and we both became much stronger, especially Gohan. He was at his peak back then."

Both look in awe, eager to go inside.

"One small problem, Goku. It's currently somewhat unstable and requires some work, so only one person at a time may enter." explains Mr. Popo.

Gokhan and Xander look at each other with concern.

"You go Xander. I think you can benefit from it better than I could." says Gokhan.

"Really? I… but, for a whole year? And without a training partner too?" asks Xander.

"Actually, despite the issues the Chamber is having, it has also gained new abilities. You can now train with simulated rivals." states Mr. Popo.

"Hey! There you go Xander!" exclaims Goku.

During the conversation, Arctica lands on the Lookout in search for Goku. Goku signals everyone to find a hiding spot and tells Xander to go into the Time Chamber. Once he makes it in, Goku holds two fingers to his forehead and teleports to Arctica. He sends Arctica off the Lookout with a Ki Blast Cannon then goes Super Saiyan.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're here to cause harm, you're not welcome!" says Goku.

"Hohoho…! Allow me to introduce myself then. I am Arctica. I'm here in pursuit of the one who killed Lord Frieza." says Arctica.

"Oh, you must be one of Frieza's relatives. Well I'm putting your pursuit to an end! If you're anything like Frieza, I cannot allow you to wander Earth."

"Oh, I'm not like Frieza. Only because I'm not here to _conquer_ Earth; I'm here to _destroy it!"_

Meanwhile, Xander is adapting to the Time Chamber.

"Th...this is…! This place is huge... and I have to stay here for a year!?"

He wanders around the building and notices a strange device on the wall. He proceeds to press a red key. A small hologram appears on a plate next to the device. "Select your adversary" is shown on the display. Xander selects the first target on the list and a short humanoid wearing a green gi appears outside of the building. "adjust attributes" replaces the text on the display. A list of attributes follow shortly after.

Quantity: 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10

RELATIONSHIP: fRIENDLY / NEUTRAL / ENEMY

ATTACK TYPE: dEFENSIVE / OFFENSIVE

dIFFICULTY: wEAK / NORMAL / STRONG / vERY STRONG

HEALTH: 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 /6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10

ATTACK style: Ki Based / melee based / balanced

He makes an offensive enemy at normal difficulty with 70% health and a melee based attack style.

"Ten, nine, eight…" states a robotic voice over a small intercom.

Xander begins to run away from the building to keep a distance between the target and himself.

"Four, three, two, one."

The voice is followed by silence. The target turns around and takes a battle stance. The bout begins with a flurry of short fast punches. Xander dodges all of them and uppercuts the enemy. Their green gi slowly begins to turn from green to yellow as he continues to attack.

"...Their clothes change color as their health changes…" whispers Xander to himself.

As he learns more about the Time Chamber, Goku and Arctica are battling in the real world, and the battle has gotten more intense.

"I can see now why Frieza fell victim to you, but this fight is greatly scaled down too." says Arctica.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you not at your full power?" asks Goku.

"Heh… watch closely Saiyan, for this is not even my final form!"

Arctica's aura intensifies as his power rises considerably. He waist flaps shrink down to half the size, and spike-like appendages grow out of his back. Short horns also grow out of his head, pointing backwards. He grins at Goku before his mouth guard deploys.

"Alright, now I'm ready to fight!" yells Arctica.

Goku goes Super Saiyan 2 right before Arctica strikes him across the face. Goku staggers and attempts to fight back, only to be struck again, this time causing him to retreat to the Lookout. He never has enough time to react between Arctica's attacks. Finally, he breaks free and charges a Kamehameha.

"Ka…!" He uses Instant Transmission to get behind Arctica.

"...Me…!" He uses IT again as soon as Actica Sees him.

"...Ha… Me!" He continues to use IT, staying out of Arctica's sight.

"...Haaa!" He releases the attack at point blank range of Arctica.

The explosion hurls Arctica, leaving him fazed as well.

"Huff… huff... I don't understand. You're hiding so much power." pants Arctica.

"You fight just like Frieza. He was cocky and got in over his head. That will be your downfall." says Goku.

"Damn it!" yells Arctica, "Then… perhaps it's time we ramp it up. I'll show you my true power!"

He takes a basic stance and begins to glow. His small purple aura grows more intense, eventually turning into a reddish color, like fire.

"Behold a power feared by warriors across the galaxy! The ultimate form of the Arcosian race! Hyaaaaa!" bellows Arctica as the dark dark blue skin behind his white bio armor turns golden.

Dark clouds consume the sky as purple lightning strikes the ground making a worldwide earthquake.

"No way! Not him too! Is he really becoming golden like Frieza!?" wonders Goku. "Fine, we don't have any time to lose, so I won't hold back either!"

Goku also takes a stance and proceeds to power up.

"Guaaaaaaa… Ahhhhhhhhh!" The locks in his hair grow longer, "Guaaaaaaa!"

The blinding light of their transformations forced spectators to look away, but when all look back, Arctica is presented in a partially golden form and Goku as a Super Saiyan 3.

"Looks like we both reached newer heights?" states Arctica.

"Don't get excited, I mastered this form years ago, and it's still not my full power." says Goku.

"Grrr… Alright fine, let's see how you stack up against me now!"

Arctica lands the first hit, but Goku stands. He responds with an elbow strike across the face. They barrage each other until Goku gives in and Arctica sends Goku from the Lookout to the ground with a spinning back fist. Once Arctica lands, Goku jumps out of the crater and axe kicks Arctica, sending him into the ground as well. He too recovers but only by time Goku gets to him and hits him with a ki blast palm strike. Before Arctica was hit however, he vanished out of thin air. Goku catches him appearing behind his back as he scissor kicks him. The battle rages on for nearly two hours. By then, Goku has been forced to revert to his Super Saiyan form.

"Come on, don't you care about your planet? Use your full power, I dare you!

Goku stands up, his clothes torn and his face cut up.

"Huff… fine. If you insist Arctica."

Goku drops to his base form, and his aura turns white.

"Hrrr… Hyaaaaa…" his power level rises beyond that of a Super Saiyan, then a Super Saiyan 2.

In the meantime, Xander has been training for just over a month in Hyperbolic time. With a large supply of Senzu beans, he has been able to work nonstop. His power level has almost doubled. Though by now, his rare Saiyan genes have begun to show. When he starts to test his strength, his eyes completely white out and his aura looks like a glass ball with a green tint. Waves of energy explode around him, only to retreat before he pushes beyond the power of a Super Saiyan. Once he can't push his power any further and he stops, his muscle mass has noticeably increased, and his long hair has become spiky and gold with a shade of green. He has become the successor of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly.

Outside of the Time Chamber and below the Lookout, Goku has unleashed his God powers for the first time since the battle with Frieza.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" screams Goku as his aura bursts with blue and white. His hair and eyes turn bright blue.

"What... What the hell is that!? How is this possible!?

"You asked for it. This is the power beyond that of a Super Saiyan God. The power that led to Frieza's demise! Now you're going to follow in his footsteps!"

Before Arctica could get a single word out, Goku uppercuts Arctica. While his body is in midair, he hook kicks him. He teleports into Arctica's path and knee strikes him in the stomach then double hammer fist punches him deep into the ground. After a short intermission, the ground shakes and collapses under Goku. Hundreds of beams shoot out of the ground in all directions. Arctica then rises out of the rubble with a large death ball above his head.

"It's time to put an end to this! I came here with one job and I _will_ succeed!" says Arctica.

"No! You're not going to get away with that!"

Arctica vanishes with the blast and appears high in the sky above the Lookout.

"Die along with your planet, you maggots!" shouts Arctica.

He launches the attack at the Lookout but right before Goku heads up to stop it, a small energy blast intercepts Arctica's, followed by a larger energy blast. When Goku arrives at the Lookout, Xander in his Legendary Super Saiyan Form is attempting to push the blast away. Gokhan joins in and fires a ki wave at the blast to assist Xander. At that instant, Arctica teleports to the edge of the Lookout and fires a barrage of death beams at them.

"Try stopping me now!" yells Arctica.

Goku uses a ki shield to stop them.

"Gokhan, Xander, keep at it! I'll deal with Arctica." says Goku.

Goku deflects the death beams and shoots a ki blast at Arctica.

Arctica dodges it, but Goku then lands a hard punch to Arctica's gut. Goku charges ki in his other hand and releases a shockwave so powerful, it impales Arctica's chest and begins dematerializing him.

"Damn it! I should've been able to kill him… I should've…. won…"

The attack obliterates Arctica in seconds.

By now, Xander and Gokhan have the power to push the attack away. Gokhan pushes through the side of the death ball and breaks it up. Xander then pushes it far above the Lookout where it explodes.

"You did it. I'm so proud of you two." says Goku as he reverts to his base form, "And Xander, what was that power? I haven't seen anything like it in decades! Are you…"

Goku is interrupted by Vegeta.

"...The next Legendary Super Saiyan? Yes."

"Vegeta! You knew about this? For how long?" asks Goku.

"He first showed it when he was younger. I was conditioning him for training as a Super Saiyan since he just recently achieved the form. He pushed himself. A lot. Finally, he pushed through the Super Saiyan Barrier and into his Legendary form. His body couldn't handle it, so he blacked out seconds later. Though I knew his capabilities long before he did. Which is why I've never gone easy on him."

"Is that true Uncle? asks Xander.

"It is. You possess a gene so rare that I've only known one other Saiyan with such a power. It's very strong, and I trust that you can handle yourself with it."

"I think I can." assumes Xander.

They all return to their daily lives to await one of Earth's greater threats: a wizard thought vanquished and long forgotten for millions of years. His revival will be the beginning of the next chapter of Dragon Ball Addendum.

 **つづきます**


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Majin Wizard

**Chapter III**

 **Age 804**

The history of Majin Buu begins with his creator Bibidi, who created Majin Buu nearly 5 million years before Age. Once Majin Buu was sealed away by Bibidi in a Sealed Ball, he remained locked away from the outside world until being freed by Babidi, Bibidi's son. At that time, Majin Buu possessed pure evil energy until releasing Evil Buu. Even today, he has remnants of that energy to create a balance within him. Unfortunately, an accident made by Buu released the remains of that pure evil energy. However, it was sent away to Underworld by Dende to prevent any apparitions or beings to spawn from the energy. On its way down into underworld to be cleansed, it was intercepted by a group of henchmen for an unknown source. They were not dead however. They had come from another dimension. As soon as all of the evil energy was collected, they all disappeared out of thin air.

"The investigation still continues on what exactly this wraithlike object stowed in Yunzabit Heights is and what its origin is." announces the news reporter, "It was brought to the media's attention over three weeks ago by a group of hikers. They stated that when they proceeded to move closer to the object, they could hear high pitched screams coming from it."

"I've never seen anything like it. Have you, Master Roshi?" asks Krillin.

"In all my years on this planet, I've never seen anything like it. My guess is that it's some kind of portal to another world. Those screams had to come from somewhere." says Roshi.

"We now have Hazmat units closing off the area for further investigation." states the news news reporter, "We have Hazmat Specialist Sano Batono to elaborate on the situation."

"To prevent any harm done to the community, the area will be sealed off until the object is relocated or removed. We're going to try to get an idea of what it is and where it came from but…"

The news report is brought to a standstill when the skies cloud over and the object grows in size and intensity. A pink light shines through as a pink gas exits the object. The screams become noticeably louder as well. Eventually, a pale blue humanoid emerges. It didn't have hair, but instead appendages draping down to look like hair. It's eyes were black with bright pink pupils. It wore a black cloak and white pants and a red belt. The news reporter tries to make out what is happening.

"A strange being has emerged from what is now suspected to be a kind of portal."

As everyone steadily backs away, the being raises its hand and tilts its palm straight up.

"Wait… it looks like it's signaling something." states the news reporter.

The being shoots several pink ki blasts into the sky. After disappearing into the clouds, they all come falling down on the crowd. The signal is quickly lost, and Krillin quickly leaves the Kame House and heads north to Yunzabit Heights.

Krillin arrives at the summit of the mountains. He stakes out until more Z-Fighters arrive. He is eventually met by Gokhan and Gohan.

"Hey guys, where's everyone else?" asks Krillin.

"They must not have been watching the news, but they'll sense us soon if we get into any trouble." says Gohan.

They all move in through the maze of mountains, tracing the energy let off by this being.

"What do you guys think it is? I got a glimpse of it on TV and it almost looked like a blue Buu when he was in his kid form." says Krillin.

"You guys knew Buu when he was a kid?" asks Gokhan.

"Not exactly; there are more forms of Buu than the one we know. He used to have pure evil forms. He arrived on Earth looking like what he does now, but eventually became a skinnier, taller, and much stronger Buu. Later on, he turned into a child which apparently was his original form. He was at his peak in that form, destroying Earth almost instantly!" apprises Gohan.

"Wow… this guys sounds really strong!" exclaims Gokhan.

"He was. He was even stronger than your grandpa at the time."

"Do you think he is strong enough to beat Grandpa now?"

"If this guy is anything like Buu, I sure hope not."

They eventually gain sight of this being, and is caught sitting criss-cross next to the portal.

Gohan tells Gokhan and Krillin to stay put while he goes to confront it.

"Excuse me, who are you and why are you here?" asks Gohan.

"Who are you and why are you here?" mimics the being in a high pitched male voice.

"Are… are you copying me?"  
"Are you copying me?"

"Please stop and tell me your name. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Please stop and tell me your name. I'm here _to_ hurt you."

The being chuckles and stretches his arm to punch Gohan. He quickly responds with a flying side kick to the head, rendering him unconscious. He fires an energy ball, sending the being off the cliff they were on and into the side of a mountain.

"I thought you weren't going to hurt me." snickers the being as he rises out of the portal.

"What? How did you do that?" stammers Gohan.

"Heheh… I'm not telling!"

He outstretches his arm again but this time his hand melts on top of Gohan's head. In seconds, Gohan blacks out and falls to the ground.

"By the way, I am Jabra." says the being as he dissolves and races away as a cluster of particles.

Gokhan and Krillin run to Gohan and pick him up.

"We need to get help," says Krillin, "I need you to raise your power level so somebody senses it and comes to us."

"It's that easy? I hope it works." says Gokhan as he moves up to the top of a mountain, "Haaa…!"

Krillin tries to wake Gohan up but he still remains unconscious.

"Gaaah!" shouts Gokhan as his power steadily rises, "Please, somebody!"

Finally, Gokhan sees a light in the distance. It's revealed to be Piccolo.

"Mister Piccolo!" exclaims Gokhan, "Thank goodness you're here."

"I figured you were in need of something. What's the matter?"

"My dad tried talking to this Jabra guy that looked like Buu but he did something to him and now he won't wake up!"

"Hmph… I'll go take a look." murmurs Piccolo as he descends down to Gohan and Krillin.

He places his hand on Gohan's chest and closes his eyes. Seconds later, he comes to a conclusion.

"He's been poisoned. He must've been put to sleep by it and the only way I can think of to wake him up is if we take him to Dende. His healing powers should neutralize the poison."

Piccolo throws Gohan over his shoulder and heads to the Lookout. Gokhan and Krillin follow. Upon arrival, Dende greets them and has them take Gohan into the main building. He begins the healing process and says it may take a few minutes to remove the poison.

"Guess who!?" shouts a familiar voice.

"Th-that's Jabra! That's the guy that poisoned my dad!" yells Gokhan.

Piccolo, Krillin, and Gokhan all approach him and Piccolo insists he's not welcome here. Jabra proceeds to move closer to Piccolo.

"Haven't you a clue who I am?" asks Jabra.

"I believe your name is Jabra, and after seeing what you did to Gohan, you'll be a myth when I'm finished with you! Graaaah!"

Piccolo shoots a Demon Wave at him, but he dodges it. He teleports behind Jabra and grabs him by one of his head appendages, knees him in the back, then throws him away from the Lookout.

"Grrrrrrr…! Light Grenade!" shouts Piccolo as he fires one of his strongest techniques.

"Taryaaaaa!" cries Jabra as he is destroyed by the blast.

"Huh… that was easier than I thought."

When checking on Gohan after Dende finished healing him, they explained what happened.

"So you killed him just like that?" asked Gohan.

"Was it not supposed to be so simple?" replies Piccolo.

"It was for me, but next thing I know, he shows up behind me and puts his hand on my head. That's all I remember before everything went black… I got a feeling it's his intention to be defeated so easily, just so he can strike when we least expect it."

"Well until we find out how to prevent him from coming back, we just have to keep killing him." says Piccolo.

They were interrupted once again by a familiar voice.

"Not so fast! It won't be so easy green man. Because every time you _kill_ me, I come back even stronger!" hollers Jabra.

"What!? No way, I killed you, I watched you get blown to bits!" yells Piccolo.

"Aww, too bad! Heheh… Hahahahaaa! Thanks to you, I'm almost twice as strong as before! And if you want to stop me, I'll just come back even stronger until I have enough power to kill all of you!"

"Damn… we're really backed into a corner this time." says Piccolo.

"But… what if when we kill him again we try to keep him in that portal he keeps coming through?" suggests Gokhan.

Krillin proceeds to add on.

"You know, I was kinda thinking the same thing. What if we keep him in whatever world that's on the other side of the portal until we manage to seal it out of Earth? And worse case, if one of us gets trapped in there, Goku could just use Instant Transmission to come get us out!"

"I suppose that's not a bad idea." says Piccolo, "But we won't have a lot of shots at it. If the plan goes south too much, he'll become too powerful."

"I'm getting really bored over here! Which one of you is gonna fight me!?" yells Jabra.

"Me." says Xander.

He lands in front of the Lookout's main building

"Whoa… who are you? wonders Jabra as he lands on the Lookout and walks towards Xander."

"Xander, be careful! if you kill him, he'll come back stronger." calls out Piccolo.

"Hey! Shhh! Don't spoil it!" whisper yells Jabra.

"Hmm… you look like a blue Buu. You sound just as crazy, that's for sure." heckles Xander.

"Buu you say? You know him? Where is he? I wanna thank him!"

"Wait, thank him for what? How do you know Buu?" questions Piccolo.

"Buu is the blob that freed me from that wretched world I had to mope around in for longer than you could think of! Now that I'm free from it... and there's not a thing you could do!"

"Why would Buu do something like that? He betrayed us!" yells Xander.

"You don't understand Xander. A few weeks ago, Buu accidentally released the remains of his evil energy. Jabra must've somehow gotten it in Other World." says Piccolo.

"So close! A little gang of mine in hell took it right before it was sent into that cleansing machine. They brought it to me and after I absorbed it, my soul came back which let me get out of my hell in hell!"

"Did that make any sense to you guys?" asks Xander.

"Don't worry, it doesn't have to make sense. It won't matter to you when you're dead!" taunts Jabra.

Jabra jabs Xander, but he goes Super Saiyan and strikes back with a hook punch. He grabs Jabra by the leg and throws him off the Lookout.

"Xander, hold on! I'm going to ask your father to come help."

"Why? is he here?"

"N-no! I'm using telepathy! Now just hold him off, don't kill him!"

Piccolo reaches Goku after a few seconds.

"Goku, listen. If you know by now who Jabra is you'll know what he's capable of. We came up with a plan, but we need your Instant Transmission."

"I heard your plan and it might not work."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know if I can use Instant Transmission on that world. It might not even be in the same dimension as ours. If that's the case, any of us who get's stuck inside may be stuck there with Jabra forever!"

"I… didn't think of that."

"I do have an idea though. Perhaps if I'm stuck in there, using Instant Transmission while in that world may give me a better chance of escaping because I could just go back to Other World."

"It's worth a shot. I think we should explore our options first, and maybe after finding out exactly where it is, we'll have an easier time figuring out what to do."

"Then let's do it. Distract Jabra and have someone else go to the portal so I can Instant Transmission right to it. I'll go through the portal and King Kai will tell me where I am."

"Will do, I'll send Krillin. Be careful. Jabra made it sound like a terrible place, so don't let your guard down."

Piccolo, Gohan and Gokhan join Xander to distract Jabra. Meanwhile, Krillin heads to the portal where he eventually meets up with Goku.

"Goku! It's good to see you!"

"Hey Krillin! Long time no see, huh? I guess I should find out what's going on in that portal. Could you come with me so we can save more time learning about this place?"  
"What? Me? If we get ambushed, I might not last a second in there!"

"I won't let that happen. Now let's go."

The slowly enter the portal and find themselves in a cave. They walk down a short tunnel until they look over a cliff drop off revealing a large cavern filled with a large shantytown with beings wandering about, yelling at one another. A large irregularly shaped castle stands on the other side. The windows reveal a glowing purple light.

"Wow, we have a lot of ground to cover. In the meantime, let me contact King Kai so he can tell us where we are."

Goku tries to contact him and once he thinks he does, nobody replies.

"Darn it. If we can't even talk to him telepathically, there's no way I could use Instant Transmission to get back to Earth."

"But that's no problem, you can still get into Other World, so if anybody gets trapped, you can first take them there, then Earth."

"Mortals cannot enter Other World, that's the problem. So if we want to keep Jabra in this world, we need to figure out how to destroy the portal once all of us have escaped. Trying to keep Jabra in this world and destroying the portal won't be easy, but we've never backed out of a challenge and we're not stopping now!"

"That's right! Now about the portal, maybe someone or something created it. If it came from anywhere, I bet it's that castle."

They go straight to the castle and sneak in through a window. They maneuver down several hallways until they find the atrium of the castle. In the center stands a large bowl with a glowing purple orb standing several feet tall with small lights flickering and twirling along the surface.

"That looks a lot like the portal." whispers Krillin.

"It does. I'm willing to bet that's where it came from," replies Goku, "But let's not mess with it. If it's destroyed, it'll probably destroy the portal too."

"Right… well I think we've narrowed down our options."

"I think so too. We get Jabra back here, and once we exit the portal, we'll fire into it and hopefully destroy the orb. Then, once the orb's destroyed, it'll prevent Jabra from escaping again."

"Works for me. Now let's get out of here. The looks of this place give me a bad vibe."

"Stop right there!" barks a man in a cloak like Jabra's.

The both comply and are led to a short man sitting in a throne at the end a large, spacious hall. They're placed before the man.

"Who are you two? I don't recognize you…" states the man.

"We're from the other side of that portal. A being named Jabra escaped through it and is causing chaos on our planet. We thought coming through here could answer some questions we had."

"Jabra you say? I have loathed that fool for years! Always causing trouble here. He was banished here in a very weak state, but was still cocky enough to cause trouble."

"Who exactly is he and where did he come from?"

"He used to live among several wizards on a nearby planet until becoming a Majin Wizard, which led to his departure. He traveled planet to planet causing havoc with his summoned ally, whose body he stole and is currently hosting. He was eventually stopped and lost all of his strength after all those his ally absorbed were removed from his body, making him very weak. He was banished here to be kept under control, but once he received the evil energy from a Majin living on your planet, he opened a portal to that planet, for it was his only option."

"Why did you allow him to leave?" asks Goku.

"After millions of years of wallowing in our universe, him leaving to another universe is all we could've asked for."

"I think I understand." murmurs Goku.

"I'm assuming all your questions have been answered. I'm going to ask you to leave from where you came from."

On that note, the two leave the castle and go back through the portal.

"Krillin, I need you to stay here so I have something to teleport to when I need to come back." says Goku.

Goku uses IT to go to the Lookout where a standoff with Jabra continues. As soon as he left, Vegeta arrives to find Krillin without Goku.

"Where's Kakarot!? I sensed him here, where did he go?"

"You just missed him, he teleported the Lookout."

Vegeta grunts and prepares to fly to the Lookout.

"Wait! He's coming right back to fight Jabra." states Krillin.

"Who the hell is Jabra?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen him yet."

"Is he the blue guy I saw on the news?"  
"Yes! That's him. Every time he dies, he comes through that portal even stronger. Just wait here, he'll be back any second."

Meanwhile, Goku arrives at the Lookout and goes Super Saiyan, preparing to kill Jabra.

"Get out of the way!" yells Goku.

He fires a ki blast barrage at him, killing him.

"All of you stay here! I don't want to risk losing any of you if this portal is destroyed."

Goku places two fingers on his forehead, and right before he teleports, Gokhan grabs his shoulder and teleports with him.

"Gokhan! What are you doing?" snaps Goku.

"There you are Kakarot, what's going on?" questions Vegeta.

"Come with me, I'll explain. Gokhan, we could use some backup, just be very careful!"

They all enter the portal and quickly meet up with Jabra.

"You… I don't know you, what gives!?" shouts Jabra.

"Hold him off! Don't let him through that portal!"

Gokhan and Vegeta go Super Saiyan and join Goku.

"Heheheh! I don't know who you are, but thanks for the energy!" says Jabra as he begins to make a run for it.

Vegeta lands a hit and back kicks Jabra into the shantytown. They all proceed to chase him down and continue to attack him. Jabra jumps back and puffs out billows of pink smoke. When the smoke clears, they lose sight of him. However, Gokhan spots someone running down the tunnel where the portal is. He makes his way up there, but as soon as he looks around the corner, Jabra grabs Gokhan by the face and melts his hand around his head to prevent escape.

"Ahahahaha! So stupid, you think you can trap me in here!? How foolish!" cackles Jabra.

"Jabra! Let go of him!" bellows Goku.

"I don't think so… I think I'm gonna steal your body!"

Jabra's eyes and mouth begin to glow, as well as the holes on his shoulders. He lets go of Gokhan and they both look around.

"Yes! This is much better!" says Jabra in Gokhan's body and voice.

"Unbelievable! How did you do this!?" asks Gokhan.

"Don't worry about it. Well, looks like I can leave! It's not like you'll destroy his body unless you want me dead that badly!"

"You're a monster!" yells Vegeta.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" hollers Jabra as he flies out of the portal.

The three chase him down but by time they make it out of the portal, he's nowhere to be found.

"Grandpa, please tell me you can do something about this!" pleas Gokhan.

"I know what we can do." states Vegeta, "Kakarot, take us to the Lookout."

They teleport to the Lookout where Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, and Xander are.

"Gokhan, go into the Time Chamber and make that body more powerful than you own. Maybe then, Jabra will be tempted to switch back. The catch for him is that he has no idea what our full power is like, so we can go through with the plan that you still haven't told me... Kakarot."

"Oh right, sorry! I'll tell you while we're here."

"Do you think that'll work Vegeta?" inquires Gokhan.

"If he's as power hungry as he acts, there's no way he'll pass up an offer like this."

Gokhan heads into the Time Chamber. After Goku explains the plan to Vegeta, everyone splits up to search for Jabra. Piccolo stays however to await Gokhan's arrival out of the Time Chamber. Two days later, Xander finds him in the western city of Yahhoy. By the time they find him, he has killed dozens and struck fear into the rest. Xander confronts him.

"Oh hey… buddy! Too bad I, your friend turned out to be a cold blooded killer!" calls out Jabra with a nervous tone.

"I know that's you, Jabra." says Xander right before going Super Saiyan.

The rest sense Xander's energy and all eventually arrive. Even Goten and Trunks show up.

"How could we not sense the ki he used to cause all this!?" barks Vegeta while pointing at the ruins.

"Oh, I didn't need ki. No, I just kicked the buildings down myself. With a body like this, it doesn't take much! Lucky for your friend, nobody living saw this face."

"Oh you are dead! Graaah!" shouts Vegeta.

He goes Super Saiyan and attacks Jabra who manages to dodge all of his hits. Jabra then poisons Vegeta, limiting him to the power of only a Super Saiyan. Xander moves in and elbow strikes Jabra, followed by a series of blows to the torso. Jabra recovers and then scissor kicks him, followed by a jab to the back of the neck, reverting him back into his base form. Goten and Trunks team up on him. Trunks throws a Finish Buster as Goten fires a ki blast volley at him, causing a considerable amount of damage. Still standing, he releases the ki again, freezing Goten and Trunks. He grabs them both by the hair and butts their heads together. He then kicks Goten's side, and elbow strikes Trunks in the back. Still standing, Goku goes Super Saiyan 3 and dodges all of Jabra's punches. He back fist punches him in the shoulder and knee strikes his stomach. Jabra's eyes then begin to glow looks over at Goku. Before he knows it, he reverts to his base form.

"Gah! What are you doing to me?" stammers Goku.

"Draining you of all your energy to store for myself! But why use it now? At your current state, you can't beat me for as long as I have this body!"

While the Z-Fighters are in distress, Gokhan completes his training in the Time Chamber. Piccolo greets him as he exits.

"Where did everybody go? Is that power that I sense them?" asks Gokhan

"It is. I can sense your ki and you're much stronger now. There's one problem though. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but Goku and Vegeta's powers are dropping at an alarming rate, along with everyone else. Jabra might not be that strong, but his techniques deal a lot of damage."

"I see. Well I guess until they're back to normal, I need to mask my power, right?"

"That's right. Dende and I will come with you so we can help them. I need you to help me distract Jabra for as long as Dende needs to heal everyone."

"Okay, well how long do you think that'll take?"

"I'm not sure, that's a question for Dende. We need to cut the small talk and go, they're becoming overpowered."

"Okay, let's go!"  
The three fly to face Jabra. They arrive to find and Jabra and an injured Gohan facing each other as Goku accompanied by Krillin and Vegeta lay unconscious shrouded in a thin pink aura. Goten Trunks, and Xander struggle to get up and assist Gohan.

"You're back I see? Getting used to that body yet?" asks Jabra.

"As a matter of fact, I am." replies Gokhan as he powers up.

Gohan takes a step back as Gokhan and Jabra begin fighting. Piccolo and Dende make their way to Goku.

"Gokhan and I will keep Jabra away from you for as long as you need to heal them. How long do you think it'll take to fix all of them?" states Piccolo.

"That's not really a question I can answer. I had enough trouble removing this poison from Gohan, it could be different for Goku and Vegeta." says Dende.

"I'll give the Senzu beans to Goten, Trunks and Xander since they're no good to stopping the poison. Just try your best to heal them in a timely manner."

"I'll try my best."

Piccolo removes his cape and goes to assist Gokhan in his fight. Jabra and Gokhan have dodged each other's attacks seamlessly. Piccolo jumps in and uppercut punches Jabra. He recovers by jabbing Piccolo in the throat and rabbit punching his stomach. Piccolo resists the punches and ear claps Jabra, stunning him. Piccolo and Gokhan meet to develop a plan.

"I have an idea. I'll go full power to make Jabra want to swap bodies, then right before he takes his body back, I'll drop my power and you hit his body with an attack to injure him." explains Gokhan,

"That could work. Let's try is." replies Piccolo.

Jabra charges over to Piccolo but Gokhan intercepts and pushes him away.

"You have a death wish or something? I wouldn't get so confident in that body!" yells Jabra.

"You have no idea what I've become capable of while I was gone. Allow me to demonstrate."

Gokhan's power increases greatly, forcing Jabra to get away.

"Hyaaaaaaa...!"

"How is he so strong? I didn't even know that body could handle that kind of power…" whispers Jabra, "Very well, I'll take it back and crush all of these fools!"

Jabra places one hand on top of the other and raises them out in front of him, pointing at Gokhan.

"Thanks for the energy! Haahahaha!"

Jabra fires what looks like a bolt of pink lightning at Gokhan and as soon as it connects, Gokhan forces his power to drop.

"Special Beam Cannon!" yells Piccolo as he releases his attack into Jabra's chest.

The power of Jabra's body dropped over seventy percent in seconds, making him weaker than ever and giving Gokhan his body back with minor injuries.

"N-no… No! No! No! No! How can this happen!?" cries out Jabra.

He begins healing the wound but not fast enough. Gokhan goes Super Saiyan and hook punches Jabra across the face and chases him down with a kick sending him upwards. He finishes with a blow sending him to the ground. Jabra staggers to stand up, greatly injured. Jabra then makes a cry only heard by Buu himself.

"Haaaa! Hayaayaayaayaayaa!"

He appears to have become feral, dropping to his knees and pounding his chest. His eyes turn completely black followed by a glowing pink. He lets out a large dome of ki that disappears within seconds, taking him with it. Nobody can sense where he went, but by time everyone is healed, Goku realizes where he had gone.

"If we can't sense his energy, he must've went back to the place on the other side of the portal."

"But how's that possible?" asks Piccolo, "If it's a different dimension, how can he travel through them? Is it a power he's been hiding as a last resort?"

"Well, the portal is connecting our worlds so maybe he can teleport. He just had no need to use it until now."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go in there and finish him off! He's already on his last leg." says Piccolo.

"I-I still don't feel like I can fight right now. Even though Dende healed me, Jabra's poison really took a toll on my body."

Vegeta agrees with Goku's statement. The only ones who are capable of fighting are Gokhan, Piccolo, Xander, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin, whom of which make their way to the portal.

"Be careful guys. Once this portal's destroyed, you cannot be on the other side or you'll be stuck there." says Goku.

All except Goku and Vegeta enter the portal.

"I feel so useless." murmurs Vegeta.

"It's not all bad. We did what we could. We'll just have to wait for the poison to ware off."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Z-Fighters search for Jabra. Gokhan enters the castle and finds Jabra holding a ki wave up against the purple orb that created the portal.

"Don't you dare move. If you come any closer, I'll destroy this thing and you'll be trapped here forever!" threatens Jabra, "You can kill me after, but it'll be on good to you."

Piccolo runs in behind Gokhan and observes the orb.

"Don't attack him Piccolo. If he destroys that, it'll destroy the portal and we'll be stuck here forever!"

Goten and Trunks are sneaking through the hallways until they get behind Jabra. They jump out of hiding and Trunks tackles Jabra. Goten stands in front of the orb to protect it.

"We heard everything, we'll stay here and protect this ball." says Goten as Trunks accompanies him.

Jabra fires a ki blast at the orb but Trunks deflects it. Gokhan and Piccolo move in to attack. Piccolo grabs Jabra and throws him through the castle wall into an enormous canyon next to the shantytown. The rest that have been searching outside of the castle move in to surround Jabra.

"I'm warning you, stay back!" barks Jabra, "Not a step closer!"

Piccolo still continues to move in towards him.

"Grrrr… Hyaaaaa!" screams Jabra an a cloud of pink, electrified smoke explodes around him.

Gohan, Gokhan, Piccolo, and Krillin are lost in the clouds and when it clears, Jabra's gone and the three are frozen, unable to break free. Xander is the only one who managed to avoid the bulk of the attack. Several more portals open up all along the walls and roof of the tavern. Xander runs into the castle and Jabra is at the orb creating more portals. Trunks and Goten are paralyzed as well.

"What are you doing!?" questions Xander.

"What does it look like? I'm making more portals to your planet! I'm going to destroy this world _and_ yours! Right after I do _this..._ "

Jabra disappears and Xander senses him by those paralyzed by the canyon. He races to them but by time he arrives, Jabra is standing in the center of the canyon powering up greatly.

"This is the power I got from your friends in our last fight! Some of it is yours too!" bellows Jabra, his voice echoing throughout the canyon.

In the meantime, Goku and Vegeta are sitting outside of the portal, they begin noticing several more portals appearing around them.

"What… the hell? Kakarot, I'm done sitting around , I'm going in to help."

"Vegeta, wait! We wouldn't be able to help right now."

"If they didn't be help, they would've been done by now, and these portals definitely wouldn't be showing up either."

Goku chases Vegeta into the portal and see Jabra charging to self destruct and all except Xander paralyzed.

Xander confronts Piccolo in hopes that he has a plan.

"I don't know what to do Piccolo, he's too strong."

"He's also very vulnerable right now. You need to think of something, didn't you learn any new techniques while training?"

"Well, I learned one thing while in the Time Chamber."

Xander lands at the drop off leading to the Canyon. He places his hands in front of him.

"Ka… me…"

"What? He learned the Kamehameha that long ago and he's just now using it!?" questions Piccolo.

"Ha… me…!"

The attack grows beyond Xander's current power.

"Haaa!"

Xander's Kamehameha connects with Jabra's attack that has grown into a large bubble of ki ready to explode.

"You must be kidding! That can't stop me!" yells Jabra.

"D-darn it!" mumbles Xander.

"Xander!" shouts Vegeta, "That's not how I raised you! If you learned anything from my training, you would've ended this by now!"

Xander's Kamehameha begins to be pushed away.

"Gah! I… can't! He's too strong!"

"Get it together Xander! You're the last one standing at this point, and if you can't stop him, Earth may be destroyed!"

Goku steps forward and builds onto Vegeta's statement.

"That's right Xander! Humanity will fall into jeopardy if Jabra succeeds!"

Xander bows his head. Seconds later, he raises his head and his eyes white out.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!"

A globe of bright green light forms around Xander. It breaks apart and Xander's Kamehameha doubles in size, forcing Jabra's ki bubble to shrink and deform.

"No, no, no! That's not supposed to happen!"

"Graaaaaah!" screams Xander.

The Kamehameha finally bursts through Jabra's blast and collides with Jabra himself, who struggles to hold back the blast seconds before being consumed by it. Still standing, his arms and legs begin to dissolve.

"Nooo! I… I…"

The Kamehameha travels through a portal and nearly into space before Xander disconnects from it and flies into the canyon while charging ki in his fist. When he reaches Jabra, he ki punches Jabra in the chest, creating several layers of shockwaves that burst through several portals and destroys the remains of Jabra's body. All who were paralyzed are now freed.

"Go, all of you! Find a portal and get out of here!" snaps Xander.

All except Vegeta begin making their way to the original portal while Vegeta approaches Xander.

"So this is your true power…" mumbles Vegeta.

"Uncle, we all need to get out of here before Jabra comes back!"

Once all have exited, Xander throws a ki blast at the orb in the castle, shattering it and releasing a cloud of glistening smoke. Jabra reappears in a much weaker and more feral state and charges after Xander and Vegeta.

"You die now!" calls out Jabra.

"Xander, let's go!" says Vegeta.

Vegeta and Xander rush to the nearest portal that hasn't disappeared yet. As they escape, Xander turns around and throws a ki blast at Jabra, sending him into the side of the canyon. They barely escape before the portal disappears, winding up on an island near a city. Xander reverts back to his base form as the rest of the Z-Fighters sense their energy and arrive.

"Wow! That was amazing Xander!" exclaims Trunks.

"You've held back a lot of power all this time, haven't you?" claims Piccolo.

"I never knew if I could handle it. Last time, I felt out of control."

"That's your Siayan instinct. It just means you're a fighting machine." explains Vegeta. "All your hard work is beginning to pay off."

Xander's powers have only existed in one out of every several million Saiyans. Broly was the only other Saiyan in recorded history to possess such a power. Now being the only one left in the known universe, Xander is the living legacy of the Legendary Super Saiyan, and his powers have only just begun to show.

 **つづきます**


	4. Chapter 3: Special No1

**Chapter III Special**

 **Age 804**

During the battle with the Evil Majin Wizard named Jabra, Gokhan had fallen victim to one of the sorcerer's many advanced techniques: his body was stolen. Jabra moved Gokhan's conscience into his own body then moved his conscience over to Gokhan's body, receiving a considerable power increase. In distraught and shock, Gokhan lost any hopes of getting his body back. However, after a plan suggested by Vegeta, Gokhan entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to make Jabra's body stronger in an attempt to convince him to re-swap bodies, only to be defeated by Vegeta's god powers shortly after.

The minute Gokhan entered the Time Chamber, he felt a sensation like never before. The size of the white void was overwhelming at first, but Gokhan quickly adjusted after exploring the amenities of the Time Chamber. Day one of training, he went through the same process that Xander did: creating combatants. After fiddling with the settings, he created a human with a power level almost equal to his own. He set it to respawn each time it is defeated. During the first several months in Hyperbolic Time, he practiced maintaining the power level of a Super Saiyan for as long as possible, even when not in combat. This resulted in becoming very capable of using his Super Saiyan powers without any pressure. He later applied this strength to techniques he has already mastered. He broke a personal record for most powerful Kamehameha. He also practiced with the Kaio-Ken technique that Goku taught him when he was young. He struggled to overcome the strain of Kaio-Ken x50, so he studied energy usage with the help of books provided in the Chamber's central building. He learned the details of the Kaio-Ken as well as the Zenkai ability exclusive to Saiyans. He took the knowledge he learned and attempted to create a similar technique to the Kaio-Ken but with more power and less strain. He eventually found the right balance and named the technique the "Katsuryoku." Despite being a descendant of the Kaio-Ken, it is more elaborate than a single power up. It is achieved through two transformations, more specifically, Katsuryoku and Super Saiyan. Gokhan activates the technique the keyword "Katsuryoku." Once done, his aura turns flame orange with bright blue flecks surging throughout. His ki becomes significantly more dynamic, allowing him to power up and suppress his ki much faster, which makes the next step possible. He drops his power from near full power to zero percent almost instantly, simulating a near fatal injury without any physical harm done. This activates his Zenkai ability which substantially increases his power for as long as the Katsuryoku is active. The Super Saiyan transformation is applied to it to allow the power amplification to take place. If already a Super Saiyan, the power is amplified _after_ the Zenkai ability is activated. His ki is also altered to allow an increase in the energy capacity that a single ki blast can contain. Ki blasts that are exclusive to the Katsuryoku come in four types: a beam wave, a wide range wave, a sphere, and a self-destruct. While in the Time Chamber, he practiced all except the self-destruct.

Two years and one month in Hyperbolic Time have passed, and Gokhan is ready to exit the Time Chamber. While he didn't use any of his new techniques in the battle with Jabra, this technique proves to be very useful in battles to come.


	5. Chapter 4: Super Saiyan God Legend

**Chapter IV**

 **Age 807**

The journey of Gokhan and Xander continues beyond Earth when they visit the Sacred World of the Kais. They were taken by Goku, Vegeta and Gohan to train with the Kais to make them stronger and more competent on the battlefield. In time, their hopes are for the Elder Kai to find the heart and time to unlock Xander and Gokhan's potentials hidden deep within.

Vegeta and Xander arrive at the Son household and are met by Gokhan.

"Hello! My dad and grandpa are almost ready to go." says Gokhan.

"I'm really excited to see the Supreme Kai's planet in person. What about you, Gokhan?"

"Yes, I can't wait to meet the Elder Kai! Maybe he'll unlock our potential like he did with my dad…"

"Don't get too excited," says Gohan as he exits of the house, "I could give you the whole story but we'd be here all day. Basically, there's this thing called the Z-Sword; it's supposed to have the power to take anyone down, no matter how strong they are. The Elder Kai was locked away in the sword and well… I accidentally broke it, which set him free. He then offered to unlock my potential."

"That wasn't the long story?" sarcastically asks Gokhan.

"My point is, you need to prove yourself to him." says Gohan.

"How am I supposed to do that? You did something that couldn't be done a second time!"

"Well, you better think of something, because Kibito Kai will be here any minute." says Goku as he walks toward the group.

When Kibito Kai arrives, he is introduced to Gokhan and Xander and is explained to that they wish to train alongside the Kais. On that note, they all gather around Kibito Kai and they teleport to the Sacred World of the Kais in seconds.

"Welcome to the Supreme World of the Kais. Come this way so that I can introduce you to the Elder Kai." states Kibito Kai.

They all follow him to a nearby lake. Meanwhile, Gokhan and Xander grow skeptical.

"What gives? There's no buildings, it's all just hills and trees." whispers Xander.

"I know. Is it just them living on this planet?" replies Gokhan.

"Shhh… show some respect if you want the Elder Kai to like you." snaps Vegeta in a quiet voice.

They arrive to find the Elder Kai meditating at the shore of the lake.

"Elder Kai, I present to you Gohan's son and Vegeta's nephew: Gokhan and Xander."

The Elder Kai seems to ignore them until he slowly stands up and turns around. He walks over to Gokhan first.

"Gohan's son, eh? If you're going to train here, you better not disappoint me. I expect you to live up the expectations I expected out of your father. You hear?"

"Y-yes Elder Kai sir! You won't be disappointed!" states Gokhan.

The Elder Kai nonchalantly walks over to Xander.

"And you are part of Vegeta's family tree… I don't know much about that tree, but I'm assuming it's very ripe and ready to be picked at, correct?"

"Yes sir! I'm ready for anything!"

"I'll admit, these two look promising," says Elder Kai, "But we'll see if that's true shortly. You two, come with me."

Gokhan and Xander follow him to the other side of the lake. He sits down under a tree.

"It's not often that you get training from Supreme Kai such as myself, so don't screw around!" asserts Elder Kai, "All right, since there's no one to fight with, I am going to start by using a technique I call fission. It will separate any bad energy you may possess and will shape into a mirror image of yourself. It will be like an evil twin. You will defeat your bad nature with your newly personified self. Who wishes to go first?"

They all look at each other in silence until Xander eventually steps forward.

"Good, it's about time someone steps up." mutters Elder Kai.

In only about a minute, an exact recreation of Xander materializes in front of Elder Kai. The replica takes no hesitation to attacking Xander. He jabs Xander in the shoulder then kicks him in the side. Xander slides across the ground but still stands. The replica goes Super Saiyan and charges to Xander and throws a hook punch. Xander dodges it and pushes himself away from the replica.

"It's just myself, right? I know my weaknesses, I can use that against me… or, him."

"Don't even try, you'll lose me." says Elder Kai.

Xander goes Super Saiyan too and grabs the replica by the arm. He throws him into the air and as soon as the replica recovers, Xander appears behind him and armbars him all the way to the ground. The replica stands back up and powers up again, going Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Oh my, that's a surprise. Your evil half seems to be one step ahead of you, Xander. Maybe you should consider catching up to you." suggests Elder Kai.

Xander's eyes white out and he stands straight up.

"Aaaaaaaah!" screams Xander, "Hyaaaaaaa… Haaaaa!"

Xander ascends to his Legendary Super Saiyan form and begins charging a ki blast in his clenched fist. He throws it at the replica who deflects it. The two collide and clash with a flurry of punches. Xander gets a hit on the replica and push kicks him over to the lake. The replica rises off the surface of the lake and lands on a tiny island. Both his hands begin glowing as he rises one hand into the air. He throws a ki blast at Xander and throws the other right after. He dodges the first one and stops the second one in its path. He tries to push it away but the replica charges at the ki blast and puts more pressure on it.

"This may take a while… Xander! Believe that you're stronger than your bad vibes. Prove yourself worthy to me!" demands Elder Kai.

"What's wrong, Xander? Is your ego too much for you?" questions the replica, "I guess you don't know your own strength; too bad it's not on your side!"

"Come on…! It's been worse than this, I won't stop until I succeed!" murmurs Xander to himself, "Grrr… Graaaah!"

Xander bursts the ki blast and running headbutts the replica in the head and jabs him in the chest. He then hook punches the replica, sending him into the lake. Xander chases after him and grabs him by the collar of the shirt. He arises out of the water and throws the replica into the air, still grasping a piece of the replica's shirt in his fist. Xander delivers a finishing blow with a single ki blast, destroying the replica.

"Well done, Xander. You've overpowered your evil energy." states Elder Kai, "Now then, time for Gokhan."

Elder Kai personifies Gokhan and releases his bad ego, creating Gokhan's evil twin.

"Do your best, and make sure you stay focused, understand?" states Elder Kai.

Gokhan delivers the first hit and strikes the replica in the chest. The replica staggers, but responds with a side kick. The two clash for a few seconds but Gokhan ends it by going Super Saiyan. The replica fires a ki blast barrage at him. Gokhan dodges all of them and uppercut punches the replica then back kicks him away, rendering him unconscious. Shortly after, however, the replica stands back up and goes Super Saiyan.

"Ka... me…" drawls the replica.

"Wait, he can do that!?" shrieks Gokhan.

"He's capable of everything you're capable of. Afterall, he _is_ you." responds Elder Kai.

"Oh… well then hopefully he doesn't know how to respond to this." says Gokhan, "Katsuryoku!"

Gokhan reverts to his base form. He looks relaxed as his power level drops to the bare minimum.

"Ha… me…" continues the replica.

"Hrrrr… Haa!" shouts Gokhan as he jumps back into his Super Saiyan form and still continues to rise in power.

"Hm? What's this? I didn't sense this power in him initially." murmurs Elder Kai.

Gokhan's hands begin to electrify as ki blasts develop in his palms. Gokhan forces the ki blasts together and traps it in between his hands. The ki blast electrifies even more than before.

"Haaa!" yells the replica as he releases a Kamehameha at Gokhan.

"Hyaaaa!" counters Gokhan as a large beam unleashes from his hands.

Gokhan's attack destroys the Kamehameha and the replica is completely exposed to the ki blast. The replica struggles to hold back the blast. Gokhan pushes another surge of energy into the blast which kills the replica.

"Splendid! What a show!" hollers Elder Kai, "You two are very competent. I… suppose you are worthy of having your potential unlocked."

"Really? That's so great to hear!" utters Gokhan.

"I can't wait to find out what I'm capable of." says Xander.

"In that case, let's get the ritual started right now! We have no time to lose." replies Elder Kai.

Kibito Kai alongside Goku, Vegeta and Gohan meet up with Gokhan and Xander as the ritual begins. They sit patiently under a tree whilst Elder Kai begins his twenty-five hour dance. Afterwards, the Elder Kai sits down in front of Gokhan and holds his arms out in front of him.

"I shall now unlock the latent power hidden deep within you." states Elder Kai, "Don't say a word, and don't move! Or else we'll have to start all over."

Minutes later, Elder Kai lowers his hands.

"Alright, your potential has now been unlocked." says Elder Kai, "Xander, you're up next. Come here and have a seat!"

Xander sits down with Elder Kai whom of which proceeds to raise his hands once more. A few minutes later, Elder Kai stands up.

"Congratulations, both you and Gokhan now have mystic powers. Now how about we test that power? Take yourselves to that field and try transforming into that Super Saiyan form you have."

Gokhan and Xander move to the nearby field and begin powering up. Their auras are both white.

"Haaaaaaa…!" shout Gokhan and Xander as their voices intensify.

Electric currents surge throughout Gokhan's aura, which is expected after surpassing the previous limitations, whereas Xander's changed to the greenish-yellow color seen in that of the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Xander has already pushed beyond his limits, and has not gone Super Saiyan, but his aura shows otherwise. Gokhan finishes powering up first and joins the rest in watching Xander power up. He eventually pushes into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, but is still much stronger than before.

"That's odd… He shouldn't be a Super Saiyan, but I sense something else in him. That's no ordinary Saiyan ki." suggests Elder Kai.

"You're right," responds Vegeta, "He is no ordinary Super Saiyan. Elder Kai, have you ever heard of the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"If I hadn't I would like to know why it defies my unlock ability."

"He is the only living Saiyan as of now that's capable of such a form. It's limitless supply of ki might have something to do with it."

Xander stops powering up and looks around.

"Did it work? I mean, was this supposed to happen?" questions Xander.

"No it is not supposed to turn out like this but regardless, it seemed to have worked. You're much stronger than before." states Elder Kai.

"What about me?" asks Gokhan, "I feel stronger, but I didn't even go Super Saiyan."

"That's how it's supposed to work young man. All those Super Saiyan forms are nothing more than power hogs. This new form doesn't require a transformation. All your power comes from your base form." explains Elder Kai.

"I'm so proud to see how strong you two have become. I'd love to see what you two are capable of." says Gohan. "In fact, that reminds me; I bet if you two use fusion, you'll be stronger than ever!"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that, we should practice it while we're here! says Gokhan.

"That sounds like a good idea." says Xander.

"Then it's settled." presumes Goku, "Gohan, Vegeta, if you guys want to head back to Earth, I can stay here and help Gokhan and Xander. I'll just bring them back once they've got the fusion down."

On that note, Kibito Kai transports Gohan and Vegeta back to Earth while Goku stays to teach Gokhan and Xander the fusion technique.

 **Age 808**

Days after Gokhan and Xander had returned to Earth with Goku, Vegeta decides to take his training much more seriously. He realized that despite being a Super Saiyan God, he still has a goal not yet reached. However, with the help of his fighting partner Goku, he has finally achieved something he has strived for endlessly. Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters are met by an unlikely visitor from outer space.

"I have reached the ultimate Saiyan form before that of a God. The form I have strived to achieve for too long. I'm finally a Super Saiyan 3!" yells Vegeta.

He takes flight above the Lookout. His immense speed is hard to keep up with. However, minutes after transforming, he is forced to revert back into his base form.

"It's a big power drain Vegeta, I had to overcome that too, it's all part of adapting to this form."

"Huff… well then I'd better start now."

Several weeks after Vegeta discovers his newly found power, a space pod crash lands on Grand Kai's Planet where Goku was visiting with King Kai. Goku followed by a group of Kais confront the being. A man in strange white and red armor emerges from the ship. He has spiky, dark brown hair and a goatee. The feature that shocked everyone the most was his tail. Goku then knew that this man was a Saiyan.

"Excuse me, but what brings you here?" questions Goku.

"I apologize for the intrusion, I come in peace. I have traveled far and wide for other members of my race." says the man in a deep raspy voice.

"You're a Saiyan, right? I'm a Saiyan too!"

"Really now? You look more domesticated I expected. Any Saiyan I've come across in this galaxy have become feral, wild animals and couldn't even understand what I was saying to them. I've finally found one with the knowledge to hear my message."

"A message, huh? I'd like to hear it, but first I need to introduce you to some people."

Goku rests his hand on his shoulder and uses Instant Transmission to get to Goku's house on Earth.

"Gohan, Goten! Come here, I have someone you need to meet!"

Gohan and Goten come out as Chi-Chi, Videl and Pan stand in the doorway and watch.

"Gohan, Goten, this is… uh… I guess we didn't exchange names yet."

"My name is Keizo." states the man.

"...Keizo! And I'm Goku. These are my sons Gohan and Goten. They have Saiyan blood as well."

"Really? Three intelligible Saiyans living among each other in peace. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, there's more than three. Let me take you to one you may find very iconic." says Goku.

Keizo waves goodbye to Gohan and Goten as Goku uses Instant Transmission to get to Capsule Corporation. They talk up the the front door and are greeted by Bulma.

"Hi Bulma, are Vegeta and Trunks home?" asks Goku.

"Wait… you said Vegeta?" questions Keizo.

Bulma invites them in and shortly after, Vegeta comes down the hallway with Trunks.

"Who is this, Kakarot?" queries Vegeta.

"His name is Keizo. He is a Saiyan."

"Wh-what!?" snaps Vegeta.

"Wow, another Saiyan? I thought we were all that's left." says Trunks.

"Oh no, I have encountered dozens across the galaxy. The difference between you and them is that they were too mindless to understand a word I was saying. But aside from that. Your name is Vegeta? As in _Prince_ Vegeta?"

"Huh, word gets around. Yes, I am Prince Vegeta."

"It's an honor to be in your presence! I cannot believe you're still alive after all these years. I have a message for the Saiyans to hear."

They all sit down in the courtyard in anticipation of Keizo's message. Gokhan and Xander arrive shortly after Goku does, and once Gohan, Goten and surprisingly Pan arrive, Keizo begins his story.

"I have a title that no other Saiyan can claim, but has likely been achieved or even overpowered by some of you based on your energies."

"How do you know that? Can you sense energy?" asks Goku.

"I can. I can sense the energy someone's putting out as well as the energy they're hiding. Though, for you and Prince Vegeta, nobody should be able to sense your energy due to the fact that you're Super Saiyan Gods, but I can."

"Whoa, that's really impressive!" says Goku as Vegeta looks at Keizo wide eyed.

"Speaking of the Saiyan God, you're not the only ones. I too am a Super Saiyan God." states Keizo.

All look in shock and awe on behalf of the statement.

"However, I'm not just any Super Saiyan God, I am the first!" continues Keizo.

"You're the original Super Saiyan God that fought against the evil Saiyans!?" asks Vegeta.

"I am. A dragon named Shenron told all of you my story, but he was wrong."

"How do you know about Shenron?" continues Vegeta.

"I have many abilities, like mind reading. Thoughts about me come uncontrollably to my mind. You must've thought about that event with Shenron and since it involved me, it is sent to my mind."

"I-I don't know what to say…" murmurs Vegeta.

"No need, but allow me to tell you the true story. Yes, I became overpowered by the evil Saiyans when my powers wore off. I was rendered unconscious during the fight. When I woke up, I was in an infirmary. Nearby was a space pod ready to take off into space. One of my five comrades that helped me become a Saiyan God were with me and had instructions from the other four comrades to leave the planet with me, for they have already perished at the hands of the evil Saiyans. Ever since, the two of us have traveled from planet to planet in search of other good Saiyans. One planet with life was part of the Planet Trade Organization. Sadly, we were attacked by an advanced race known as the Metanorians. I lost my last comrade to them. However, I managed to steal one of the Metanorians' space ships and escaped in it. I have traveled the galaxy ever since."

"You have had quite the journey Keizo. If you wish to live among us, you're welcome to stay." says Goku.

The others all agree and prepare to make him feel at home. They had given him a place to live, clothing, food, etcetera. He has joined them in training for several days now too. One day at Grand Kai's Planet, Keizo agrees to demonstrate his power to Goku.

"I don't think I can match your power, but I'll give it all I got!"

He begins to power up. His Super Saiyan God powers come out right before going into his Super Saiyan form.

"Sigh… This is my full power. I haven't advanced very much over the past few years. I haven't ever had time to train. Maybe now I can become stronger."

"If you decide to spend your life here on Earth, I can guarantee that you'll become stronger!" says Goku.

One month later, Keizo goes out on his own one day to test the limits of his Saiyan God powers. Once he accesses the power, he goes on to fight with it. Minutes later, he becomes shrouded in a black and red aura. When the aura disappears, he is seen standing with his head bowed.

"Heheh… hahahahaha!" shrieks Keizo with with a sinister undertone, "Finally…"

Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters are split up living their daily lives. Goku is working on his crops with Goten when they're interrupted by Keizo.

"Hey Keizo! What's up?" asks Goku.

"I thought we could train together Goku."

"Right now? Well I'm working on the fields with my son right now. I'll come find you when I'm done!"

"Oh, that's a shame. Let me help you get these crops taken care of."

He raises his arms up from his sides and clenches his fists, creating a large explosion destroying a portion of the field. Goku and Goten barely escape the explosion.

"Keizo! What's gotten into you!? You could've hurt us!" yells Goku.

"That was my intention. And Keizo isn't here anymore. I am Tang: the apprentice of the infamous God of the Underworld: Hadesu!"

"W-what!? You possessed Keizo? But why?" questions Goku.

"I was ordered to closely monitor this Super Saiyan God ever since he had become a deity. This is the first time he had shown his powers ever since his fabled battle with the evil Saiyans."

"But why him? If there are other Super Saiyan Gods, why didn't you possess one of them when they showed their powers?"

"Keizo was alone. The other two Saiyan Gods were sided with an army of powerful warriors including Beerus and his trainer."

"So... you were afraid? And finding a stronger deity wasn't worth the risk?"

"It was not worth the risk. It doesn't matter how strong the deity is, all I needed was his Saiyan God energy. Now that I do, Lord Hadesu will have a has-been mortal's blood in his veins allowing him to roam beyond the underworld and still remain a god!

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that to happen!" replies Goku.

Goku goes Super Saiyan 3 and charges at Tang and strikes him with a kidney punch. He unleashes a flurry of powerful blows and finishes by axe kicking Tang into the ground. He stands back up, staggering.

"Hmph… not bad. Now it's my turn."

Tang gathers a large amount of energy, going Super Saiyan. A clash of fast paced punches and kicks undergoes. Tang gets a hit in on Goku and grabs him by the neck. He throws him into the air and chases him with a ki blast. Goku deflects it, but Tang appears behind Goku and knee strikes him in the back. Goku back kicks at him but misses. Tang hook punches Goku and he falls to the ground. Right before Tang finishes him with another ki blast, Goten flying headbutts Tang in the back. Goten lands by his father and they Instant Transmission away from Tang. They arrive at Gohan's house and meet up with both him and Gokhan. Goten helps walk Goku inside the house

"Goten, what happened to dad!?" exclaims Gohan.

"Someone stole Keizo's body and he tried to kill us!"

"Seriously? Do you know who took his body?"

"He said his name was Tang, I'm guessing he's from Hell based on what he told us."

"Alright, well we're going to stay here with dad for now. Keep your power level down so he can't sense us."

Keizo still in the fields, he senses out other targets. When he picks up the energy of Vegeta and those around him, he races to Capsule Corporation. He quietly lands in the front lawn and knocks on the front door.

"Hello Bulma, is Vegeta home right now?"

"Oh, hi Keizo. I think he's in the backyard, you can go back there."

Keizo floats over the house and into the backyard where Vegeta is practicing his melee.

"Keizo… is there something you need?"

"Hello Prince Vegeta, I thought we could have a little spar."

"You didn't think to go to Kakarot first?"

"I did, but he was with his son and couldn't."

"Hmph… you seem eager to fight. Fine, let's move away from the city first. I don't want to anger Bulma."

The two fly southeast to a nearby wasteland. Meanwhile, Bulma makes her way to Trunks' living quarters where he and Xander are watching television.

"Trunks, Xander, can I have you two do something for me?"

"Sure mother, what's up?" replies Trunks.

"Your father just flew off with Keizo and I'm not too sure if I fully trust him yet. Could you two go keep an eye on them for me?"

"You don't think father can handle himself? And why don't you trust him?"

"I'm sure he can, but I've just got a weird feeling about Keizo, I've kind of been picking up a bad vibe from him lately."

"I guess we could spot him if that makes you comfortable."

Trunks and Xander begin making their way southeast as well. The second Vegeta and Keizo land in the wasteland, Keizo goes Super Saiyan.

"Wanting to go all out from the start? Fine then." says Vegeta before going Super Saiyan as well.

Keizo then vanishes and appears right in front of Vegeta. He tries to gut punch him but Vegeta blocks him and pushes himself away. Keizo chases him down jabs him in the shoulder, and Vegeta elbow strikes him in the chest. They have a back and forth clash of kicks and punches for a couple seconds before Vegeta vanishes and side kicks Keizo. Keizo then powers up again and shoots two ki blasts at Vegeta to distract him. He then appears above Vegeta and throws a larger ki blast down at him. Vegeta manages to hold it back but Keizo pushes it harder. Vegeta jumps out of the way and barely escapes the explosion.

"What gives!? Are you trying to kill me?" snaps Vegeta.

"Do you know exactly _who_ is trying to kill you Vegeta?"

"What does that mean? I know who you are, Keizo."

"You're not talking to Keizo. You're talking to Tang."

"Tang… who the hell is…"

"I am the apprentice of Hadesu: God of the Underworld. Now that I have the body and soul of a mortal, Lord Hadesu will soon be able to live beyond the Underworld!"

"You're not going to get away with this!"

Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 2 and right before the two fight once more, Trunks and Xander arrive.

"Father, what's going on here?" questions Trunks.

"Stay back Trunks, that isn't Keizo! He says his name is Tang and apparently he stole Keizo's body. I don't know how strong he is, so be careful."

"How about I show you how strong I am and save you the trouble?" suggests Tang.

His hands light up with a tiny ki blast that looks like a blowtorch flame. He points one at Vegeta and the other at Trunks and Xander. The ki blasts greatly enlarge in size and become fiery beams. Vegeta tries to block it, but it wraps around him and fazes him. Trunks uses a ki shield as Xander moves in behind Tang. Before Xander can land a hit, Tang forces the ki blasts into the ground and creates an explosion of flames. He reappears high up in the sky.

"Now that I've completed my first mission, my next is to eliminate anyone who stands in my way! You three certainly fit the criteria." explains Tang.

Tang draws a large flaming disc in front of him and rotates it to face the ground. He places the palm of his hand in the center of the disc. As soon as his hand passes through, a massive pillar of fire trails behind the disc as it propels into the ground. Trunks and Xander go Super Saiyan to prepare for what's next. Tang's hand begins to shake and stiffen; the pillar of fire turns to stone. Tang then teleports to another spot and performs the same technique. He repeats the technique four more times creating an entanglement of pillars.

"Once you're all out of the way, Lord Hadesu will reign!"

Tang outstretches his arms and clenches his fists. The surfaces of the pillars begin to crack and reveal glowing hot cores. They all explode and throw the stone in all directions at incredibly high speeds. Trunks attempts the ki shield again but the stone cuts right through. With nowhere to run, Vegeta, Trunks and Xander are bombarded by thousands of burning hot shards of stone. Tang looks down on all of them as each splinter whizzes past him without any harm done to himself.

"Aah! Aah! Aaaaah!" wails Vegeta as he's repeatedly pierced by the stone, "Damn… it! Guaaaaa…!"

Vegeta's aura explodes as he begins to charge a massive amount of energy. The shards now break apart when it contacts Vegeta.

"Taryaaaaaaa!" continues Vegeta as he becomes lost in the bright light of his aura.

"Father… you're… gah! You've become a… a Super Saiyan 3!" says Trunks as he takes cover from the shards.

Vegeta barrels through the shards up to Tang and uppercuts him. The pillars finally deteriorate and Trunks and Xander are free, but injured. Vegeta then grabs Tang by the leg and throws him down to the ground. Tang lands at the edge of a small cliff and when he tries to stand up, Vegeta stomps him hard enough to send him through the rock and down to the base of the cliff.

"Even if it means destroying Keizo's body, I _will_ kill you!" barks Vegeta.

He fires a Big Bang Attack at Tang. The force of the explosion is so powerful, it collapses the cliff and leaves behind a massive crater and a mushroom cloud. Z-Fighters can sense it from the other side of the planet.

"Do you sense that? I think it's Vegeta!" exclaims Gohan, "Why would he have to use that kind of power? Is Tang really that strong?"

"If he is, then Vegeta needs our help." says Gokhan.

"Alright then, but be careful."

"Dad, I'm an adult. I'll be fine. Uncle Goten, are you staying here with Grandpa?"

"Yes, someone needs to be here until my mom can get here. When she does, I'll come to help you guys." replies Goten.

Gohan and Gokhan travel full speed to Vegeta's aid. Meanwhile, Vegeta moves into the smoke to inspect the area. He finds Keizo's body still intact near the center of the crater.

"How can you still be breathing after that? Furthermore, how are you even intact?" questions Vegeta.

"Heh… heheh… Since someone finally caught on, I haven't even used my full power since I took Keizo's body." explains Tang, "That form you're in looks a lot like the form Goku was in before I pinned him down…"

Vegeta's eyes widen as he takes a step back. Tang stands up and goes Super Saiyan again, powering up to his limit. The mushroom cloud is blown away by the energy Tang's putting out. An instant later, Tang grabs Vegeta by the neck and throws him into the rubble from the cliff. Vegeta jumps out but Tang is too fast for him. Before he has time to react, Vegeta takes an elbow to the stomach and a knee to the side. Tang continues to repeatedly attack Vegeta, blow after blow. Whenever Vegeta manages to escape, Tang catches back up to him and keeps attacking. Eventually, Vegeta succombs to Tang.

"Have you finally realized that resistance is futile?" interrogates Tang.

"Damn you… you'll regret this…" replies Vegeta as he drops to his knees before Tang.

"Oh, what are you going to do? You're no longer in any shape to fight. Just accept your defeat."

Tang knife hand strikes Vegeta in the neck. He drops to the ground with a thud.

"No... Father!" shouts Trunks as he runs to Vegeta's side.

"Uncle Vegeta…" murmurs Xander.

"Your father lived a full life, didn't he? The least I can do is bring you closer to him."

Tang points at Trunks and zaps him through the shoulder with a finger beam. Trunks falls down next to Vegeta, with a thud. Xander witnessing it all, his anger boiling inside him, he lets out an explosive amount of energy.

"Uoaaaaaah!" screams Xander.

His aura turns from white to greenish-yellow and his eyes white out. His hair stands up and his muscles pop. Now an angry Legendary Super Saiyan, Xander has struck fear into Tang's mind.

"You stay away from my family, you bastard!" roars Xander as he charges a ki blast.

Xander charges at Tang and throws the ki blast. Fazed, Tang loses sight of Xander until he appears behind him and double hammer fist slams him into the ground. While attempting to stand up, Tang is picked up by the shirt and Xander knee strikes him in the stomach. He's thrown back up on his feet. Tang wipes the blood off his face and throws a punch at Xander, which is dodged. Xander then sideways headbutts Tang which sends him flying.

"Damn, you're sly. Don't get in over your head, or you'll join your uncle and cousin!" shouts Tang.

"I'm going to kill you." says Xander after teleporting behind Tang.

Xander ki punches Tang which sends him dragging across the ground.

"Grrr… Haaaa!" wails Xander.

He fires a Final Flash in the form of a ball at him and obliterates the area. However, Tang manages to dodge it.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" yells Tang.

He holds out his hand and forms a ki blast that looks like a glass ball. He overhand throws it at Xander and when it connects with Xander, the ball begins to glow brighter than before and greatly increase in size. Once it reaches a very large size, it breaks and unleashes a massive fiery light. Xander is lost in the explosion, followed by Vegeta and Trunks. The light quickly vanishes and reveals Xander in his base form. His arms drop from his face and he falls to his knees. Tang slowly descends and lands in front of Xander.

"I warned you, but this is what happens when you get in over your head." says Tang.

He charges his blowtorch-like ki blast.

"If you want my personal opinion, "I'm going to kill you" are some pretty ironic last words." continues Tang, "I'll show mercy and let you at least say your prayers."

"A coward weeps and prays for more time to live. I won't. I'll stand my ground and die honorably." replies Xander as he stands back up to face Tang.

"That's more like it."

Right before Tang releases his attack, Gohan and Gokhan sucker punch Tang and forces him away from Xander.

"Xander, are you okay?" asks Gokhan.

"I think I'll manage… that last attack really did a number on me." says Xander as Gokhan helps him up.

"Where's your father Xander? Is he alright?" questions Gohan.

"Him and Trunks are on the other side of those rocks, they're badly hurt."

Gohan runs to Vegeta and Trunks.

"Ah, Gohan and Gokhan. We were just training, care to join?"

"Cut the crap, I know who you are, Tang." replies Gokhan.

"Word gets around fast."

Tang walks towards Gokhan. Taking battle stances, Gokhan and Xander begin powering up. Before the battle starts, Gohan jumps in between them.

"Gokhan, Xander, use fusion. I'll hold him off."

"Wait, what about my uncle?" replies Xander.

"They'll be okay, but Vegeta just told me how he was overpowered in his Super Saiyan 3 form, so fusion is the only way!

Gokhan and Xander back up as Gohan powers up and distracts Tang with a ki blast followed by an afterimage strike. He side kicks Tang in the back of the neck, but Tang quickly recovers and grabs Gohan's leg. He throws him into the air, but Gohan fires a Masenko back at him. Meanwhile, Gokhan and Xander take their places and begin the fusion dance.

"Fuuu… sion..."

Tang gut punches Gohan and races to Gohan and Xander. Gohan teleports into Tang's path and makes an explosive wave to block him.

"Haaa!" shout Gokhan and Xander.

Tang back fist punches Gohan out of the way. Gohan stands back up to witness the fusion. It's a shining blue and white light surrounded by shimmering golden flecks. It reveals the fusion warrior of Gokhan and Xander.

"What… what is this!? Is this some sort of illusion?"

"It is not an illusion. What you see is real. I am the final product of Gokhan and Xander. You can call me… Xankhan."

"I can sense your power, you're still not strong enough to beat me!"

"Oops, I guess I haven't powered up yet." replies Xankhan, "Hyaaaaa…!"

Xankhan ascends beyond his mystic power and goes into his Super Saiyan form.

"Yeah, that's better. Have a look at my power now!" calls out Xankhan as Tang's jaw drops, "What? Speechless?"

"Grrr… You cannot save your planet! Once I get this body to Lord Hadesu, he'll be here to finish you off!"

"I won't let that happen. You're staying here with me."

Tang tries to fly the other way, but Xankhan teleports in front of him and the sheer force knocks him back.

"Where do you think you're going? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Tang punches Xankhan square in the face, but he doesn't even flinch.

"I'll help you pass the time. How does that sound?" asks Xankhan, "Oh, how about this? You learn more from losing than you do winning. In that case, let me teach you a thing or two!"

With his arms crossed, Xankhan double roundhouse kicks Tang then side flips over him and stands back to back with him. Right before Tang realizes that he's behind him, Xankhan turns around and places his hand on Tang's back, releasing a ki blast at point blank range.

"Now that was a brilliant display!" hollers Xankhan.

Tang arises out of the rubble, staggering.

"No, this isn't right. Nobody on Earth should be this strong!"

"Well it's not like I'm alway here."

"You'll pay for this… I swear it!"

"Fine, but first, you'll pay for what you've done! Stealing the body and soul so mercilessly from a legend like Keizo is blasphemous and will be your downfall!"

Shot with anger, Tang darts into the sky and holds out a hand and prepares his glass ball attack again. This time, he charges it for much longer.

"This should end you! If you're brave enough to try to stop it, go ahead!"

"You won't want to destroy Earth with that attack. That Hadesu guy is supposed to show up and take it over, right?"

"I won't completely destroy Earth with this. It'll be just enough to kill you!"

"Wow, kill me without destroying Earth? I can't wait to see this!"

Tang releases his attack, but Xankhan stops it with one hand. Seconds later, it grows to a massive size and becomes brighter. Xankhan now has both hands holding it back.

"Haaaa… haa!" shouts Xankhan as he winds up a punch and sends the blast back into the air, "I'll end it quickly, so consider this an extension of my gratitude! Kasturyoku!"

Xankhan drops to his base form as power level drops, then very quickly rises to activate the Katsuryoku's power up, going Super Saiyan once more. He proceeds to go through the motions necessary for charging a Final Flash, but his fists are clenched.

"All it's missing is a cool name..." ponders Xankhan, "How about… Katsuryoku Eradicator!"

He unclenches his fists and the compressed ki is released. A powerful energy ball shrouded in a large ki wave penetrates Tang's glass ball attack and shatters it, releasing the inferno that was inside of it. Xankhan's attack passes straight through it and reaches Tang. The struggle is short lived once Xankhan pushes it further, consuming Tang.

"Back to hell you go…" murmurs Xankhan.

Tang, bloodied and beaten falls to the ground. While laying motionless, his body begins to glow dark red. An apparition rises out of the body. It's Tang in his original body. He is orange-skinned with red eyes. He has a horned head and gunmetal armor with a red cape.

"What do you think you're doing?" queries Xankhan.

"It's a last resort… I'm fed up with you earthlings, it's time to finish this! I'm giving Lord Hadesu Keizo's energy! The rest is history; let's just say this rock you call home is in for a surprise!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not like Earth is the only habitable planet in this universe, we'll just move on to another, but not without leaving our mark!"

Tang disappears as Keizo's body erupts with energy and begins producing small explosions around it. Xankhan runs to it in an attempt to stop the explosions.

"Damn it, where did he go!?"

In the midst of it all, Goku and Goten Instant Transmission to Keizo's body.

"Xankhan, listen closely. King Kai is about to send you a very important message." states Goku.

"Xankhan, can you hear me? This is King Kai speaking. Considering that you're part of this fight and there's no turning back, you need to help Goku get Keizo's body off the planet as soon as possible. Keizo just arrived on my planet and told me what's happening. He can feel a very dark energy building up in his body. He suspects it may be a bomb."

"But… we can't just disrespect Keizo's body like this, King Kai!"

"Xankhan, it's me, Keizo. I appreciate your mercy, but now's not the time for any alternatives. You have my permission to do whatever it takes to keep your planet safe."

Xankhan stands frozen for some time trying to think of a plan. Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters that watched the battle meet up at Keizo's body.

"I have an idea. Goku, can you use Instant Transmission to take us to the underworld?" asks Xankhan.

"Yes, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I sure hope so. Goten, we need the backup, come with us."

"Are you sure you don't want me to just…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Goku grabs Goten's arm and they warp to the underworld with Keizo's body. They are introduced to a dark, sinister world full of tormented souls with a massive castle in the distance.

"There. That must be where Hadesu is. Let's go!" says Xankhan.

They all land at the front gates and Xankhan blasts the doors down. The guards attempt to arrest them but are quickly overpowered. Afterwards, a man emerges from the end of the dark hallway with Tang. He flaunts a horned crown, a metal plated sword sling accompanied by a spiked shoulder piece and a black drape covering metal cuisses, poleyns and greaves on his legs. All this and a long red cape.

"So you're the rats that have given me so much trouble. Your relentlessness ends here!" barks Hadesu, God of the Underworld.

"No, not yet!" yells Goku before quickly laying Keizo's body down, "Go, go!"

He, Xankhan, and Goten race out of the castle.

"Fire! Fire into the castle!" shouts Goku.

They all repeatedly shoot into the castle until Keizo's body finally explodes. Goku grabs Xankhan and Goten and they warp back to Earth. As soon as they arrive, Xankhan's fusion ends and the other Z-Fighters meet up with them.

"That was some power, you guys. I haven't seen a fusion warrior with that kind of power in a long time." says Goku.

"Hey, what about Gotenks?" asks Goten.

"I haven't seen Gotenks in a while!"

"I still feel like it's not over yet. Hadesu's a god, so doesn't that mean he's immortal?" questions Xander.

"Yes, but assuming that Tang is dead, Hadesu has no way of leaving the underworld." replies Goku.

"But what if he got ahold of Keizo's energy? Tang said that once he has the energy of a half mortal and half god, he can leave the underworld."

"If that's so, we just need to be careful."

Piccolo interjects through telepathy.

"Goku, I need you to come to the Lookout right now!"

"Uh… sorry guys, Piccolo needs me. I'll be back." says Goku.

He warps to the Lookout and walks up to Piccolo looking over the edge of the Lookout.

"Goku… I got a bad feeling about this. Think that might have something to do with that Hadesu guy?"

About a half mile away from the Lookout is a smoldering abyss surrounded by a ring of fire.

"Oh no… he's already here. He must've gotten Keizo's energy and can now roam beyond the underworld."

Minutes later, a roaring flame shoots out of the abyss and cuts through the clouds. When the flame disperses, Hadesu is revealed.

"If you're foolish enough to think you can kill an immortal, you're sorely mistaken!"

"Grrr… _you're_ the fool for putting Earth's safety in jeopardy! Haaaaaa!"

Goku goes Super Saiyan 3. Still in the previous battlefield, Gokhan, Xander, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks all sense Goku's energy.

"Something's not right, dad's already a Super Saiyan 3!" calls out Gohan.

All take flight and rush to the Lookout. They spot the abyss in the distance. When they arrive, all accompany Piccolo.

"W-what is that!?" questions Vegeta.

"You can call this my gateway; _Hadesu's Gateway!"_ announces Hadesu.

"That's Hadesu? How did he even get here!? He's not a mortal!"

"Hmph… trust me, it doesn't matter how I got here because you won't be here much longer!"

Hadesu lifts his hand. It catches fire before he points it at the Lookout and unleashes a gigantic inferno, but Goku blocks it. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and helps Goku block it.

"Kakarot, make your move on him, I can hold this back!"

"Thank you, Vegeta."

Goku warps behind Hadesu. He looks at all of the Z-Fighters on the Lookout and smiles.

"You're coming with me, Hadesu."

He puts Hadesu in a full nelson hold and flies full speed straight into the sky. When he reaches the stratosphere, he lets go of Hadesu and spinning back kicks Hadesu away.

"I won't let you threaten my home any longer!" shouts Goku, "Ka… me… ha… me…"

Hadesu fires the same blast from before.

"Haaaaaaa!"

Goku unleashes an immensely powerful Kamehameha that disintegrates Hadesu's flame. Hadesu blocks it and pushes it closer to Goku. Right before Hadesu reaches him, Goku lets out another burst of energy.

"Hyaaaaa…!"

The Kamehameha explodes creating an enormous explosion that can be seen and felt from Earth's surface. The magnitude is so great that even the other side of the planet is trembling. Right below it, the earth experiences an earthquake as leaves are blown off of trees and people are swept off their feet. Eventually, the explosion dies down.

"I think he may have actually done it!" states Piccolo.

"But... I can't sense either of their energies." interjects Vegeta.

All look over to him in question.

"Wait, you can sense a god's energy?" questions Gohan.

"Yes. _I'm_ a god, so I can sense other gods. I'm afraid… Goku… has perished as well."

With all in despair, Goten breaks down, followed by Gohan and Gokhan.

"Dad, why did you have to leave us again? Why?" asks Gohan.

"Grandpa…!" cries Gokhan.

"You didn't have to do this, Kakarot."

 **つづきます**

To be continued


	6. Chapter 4: Special No2

**Age 808**

Several weeks after Gokhan and Xander had returned to Earth with Goku, Vegeta decides to take his training much more seriously. He realized that despite being a Super Saiyan God, he still has a goal not yet reached.

"Haaaaaaaa...!" howls Vegeta at the edge of a cliff, "Gaaah… aah… aaaaah…!"

"There he is!" yells Trunks to Goten as they fly past a mountain and find Vegeta.

"Haaaaaaaa!"

Vegeta's aura explodes, and when he's revealed, he is a Super Saiyan 2.

"Dad, what are you doing out here?" asks Trunks

"What are you doing here? Go back home, now!"

"Dad, come on just tell me!"

"No! Go home right now!" retorts Vegeta.

Trunks and Goten leave, but instead of going home, they go to Goku who just recently returned from a training session with King Kai.

"Dad! Dad! We need you for something!" shouts Goten when he first sees his dad.

"What's up? What's the problem Goten?"

"We found Vegeta somewhere far away and he's trying to do something. When we asked him what he was doing, he yelled at us to go away."

Trunks builds onto Goten's statement.

"Yeah, it looked like he was trying to power up."

"I'll go take a look, you two stay here, okay?"

Goku uses Instant Transmission to get to Vegeta, who is trying once more to power up.

"Kakarot, I don't care what you want, just get out of here!"

"Vegeta, I know what you're doing, and I just have one question. Why are you trying to go Super Saiyan 3 when you're already a Super Saiyan God?"

"The Super Saiyan God power is fading away. It's too much of a strain on me and the only way I can achieve it again is to master all other forms! You've flaunted the Super Saiyan 3 for years and in all that time I have been left in the dust with a weaker form."

"I'm sorry if I made you jealous or upset, that wasn't my intention. I only used that form when it was needed most."

"It's now the only way I can push myself back into the power of a Super Saiyan God."

"Knowing you, you're also doing it to satisfy your pride. Am I right?"

"Pfft… watch it Kakarot."

"That doesn't matter Vegeta. Can I please help you out or at least point you in the right direction?"

"Fine, tell me what to do and leave it at that. I want to become a Super Saiyan 3 on my own, got that? I want no help after this!"

"It's just like as if you were going Super Saiyan, the power comes from deep within. You're very close, but you just need to keep training. Push yourself as if you were going to transform into a Super Saiyan God. Don't you remember that feeling you had before you transformed? Try to relive that feeling. Get angry if you have to!"

"That's what I've been doing!"

"Hmm… maybe you're not angry enough. Come with me."

"Where to? I said I didn't want any more help!"

"I'm not going to help you, I'm taking you to a place that might speed up the process."

Vegeta follows Goku to Kami's Lookout and are greeted by Mr. Popo. Goku quietly asks Mr. Popo a favor.

"Mr. Popo, can you let Vegeta witness some events from his past?"

Mr. Popo takes Vegeta to the Pendulum Room.

"What is this place?" asks Vegeta.

"This is known as the Pendulum Room. It'll allow a person's mind to travel to any point in time. Goku told me where to send you. Please step in the room."

When the door closes behind him, Vegeta can see himself dealing with the struggle of becoming a Super Saiyan. That thought surges through his mind for the first time in years. He then finds himself at the Cell Games right when Cell returns after Goku's sacrifice. He saw once again how Trunks was murdered by Cell. The explosion of anger he felt when his son was killed before him strikes again. In the blink of an eye, he is standing in a rocky wasteland. He can see a faint light in the distance turn into a massive explosion. He hears a voice yell "Vegeta" behind him. Krillin and Piccolo are witnessing the explosion as well. Vegeta then realizes that the explosion came from him when he gave his own life in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. The Pendulum Room fast forwards once again to Bulma's 38th birthday party. Bulma is seen confronting Beerus, only to be smacked to the ground at the end of an indistinct conversation between the two. At the end of this journey through time, Vegeta is standing in a white void surrounded by all of the times of distraught feelings in his life.

"Grrr… no! Stop this! I refuse to relive these times!" yells Vegeta as he grabs his hair and tries to look away, "Graaah… I said stop! Aaaaaaah!"

Vegeta's hair begins to lengthen as the screams continue. He lets out one final cry before being lost in his own aura. The visions of his past disappear as the aura consumes more and more of the space. Finally, after many long years of being overpowered, jealousy, and failed endeavours, Vegeta has become a Super Saiyan 3. He steps out of the Pendulum Room in his newly found form. Goku is amazed and proud to be the first to witness it.

"You did it Vegeta! I'm glad to see that you're finally satisfied after all these years."

"I am. I have reached the ultimate Saiyan form before that of a God. The form I have strived to achieve for too long. I'm finally a Super Saiyan 3!"


	7. Chapter 4: Special No3

**Age 806**

It's been over a year since the Z-Fighters had another victory over evil. Some grow restless and eager for something eventful to happen while others are becoming more accustomed to the ordinary life. Gokhan of all others has taken advantage of this long intermission of peace to attend school and study with his father. However, during his studies at the college campus on West City, he met a girl named Amaya. When he first saw her long brown hair and bright blue eyes, he fell in love instantly. One day, he followed her to a cafe and noticed she had a lot of paperwork in her hands. He raced her to the cafe to hold the door for her, but on her way in, she tripped and the papers went everywhere. Gokhan quickly began picking up the papers and had all of them back to her in only a few seconds.

"Oh, thank you, um…"

"Gokhan… my name's Gokhan."

"Nice to meet you Gokhan. I'm Amaya."

"W-wow, that's such a unique name!"

"Hehe… thanks! Would you like to have a cup of tea?"

"I would _love_ that! So what are you studying?"

"I'm learning about ki in the human body."

"Really? Me too!"

The two clicked just like that and after a couple weeks of studying together at the cafe, Gokhan finally made his move.

"So Amaya, I was wondering maybe if you'd like to possibly… think about considering going on a... date with me?"

"Honestly Gokhan, I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to go on a date with you!"

The following evening, they take a walk in the park and picnic under a willow tree, looking at the sunset.

"What a beautiful view, huh?" asks Gokhan.

"Yeah… I love watching the sunset, it's always so gorgeous."

"Oh, I wasn't looking at the sunset."

Confused, Amaya glances over at Gokhan, and he's looking back at her. She blushes and smiles before looking back at the sunset.

"Sunsets are the biggest cliche, but no two are the same for me. Each one gets more and more special, especially if you have someone to spend it with." states Amaya.

"I can be that someone…" replies Gokhan.

Amaya leans on Gokhan's shoulder; Gokhan puts his arm around her and pulls her closer. Minutes of silence later, Amaya turns to Gokhan as he turns to her. The bright orange sun shines an array of colors for it's final moments before hiding behind the horizon. Orange turns to pink, and blue turns to violet. They inch closer and closer until their lips slowly pressed together. Lost in the heat of the moment for only a short time, they both come to a realization and quickly separate. Amaya blushes once more, and Gokhan briefly looks over at the horizon.

"I thought since we're both studying ki that I could show you something." murmurs Gokhan.

"What is it?"

Gokhan stands up and reaches out to Amaya. She slowly takes his hand and he picks her up.

"Here, put your arms over my shoulders."

She leans on his back and holds onto his hands over his shoulders. He slowly begins to rise off the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing? You can fly!?"

He picks up speed and takes flight over the willow tree.

"You can! You're… are you human?"

"Have you ever heard of a Saiyan?"

"You're a Saiyan!?"

"Well, I'm more human than I am Saiyan, but I am the son of who you probably know as the Golden Warrior."

"Gokhan, this is so amazing! Why would you hide this from everybody?"

"Heheh… it gets me into trouble sometimes."

Gokhan drops her but catches her with telekinesis.

"Aah! Gokhan!?"

"It's okay, I got you! Look around, you can see everything from up here!"

She looks around in awe before Gokhan catches her in his arms. They descend back to the ground on the other side of the park.

"Hey, I think I see where we set up our picnic. Still holding on tight?" asks Gokhan.

"Y-yeah, why?"

Gokhan darts across the park at high speed and stops right before the picnic setup.

"Gokhan, how is this possible? How did you learn all of this?"

"I can teach you. Lots of people have the ability to fly, maybe you're one of them."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, but on one condition." mentions Gokhan, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought that kiss was your proposal. I will be your girlfriend, Gokhan!"

On that note, they sat back down under the willow tree and continued to embrace until the stars came out.


	8. Chapter 5: God of the Underworld

**Chapter V**

 **Age 808**

The Ox-King catches Chi-Chi as she breaks down crying on the behalf of the news. Her sons and grandson tend to her as the rest of the Z-Fighters wait patiently outside.

"Why does this happen so much? Doesn't he care about us?" questions Chi-Chi.

"Yes, he does. That's why he did this, mom." replies Goten.

"Wait, what does that mean? This isn't the first time?" asks Gokhan.

The question diverts everyone from their mourning.

"Um, well… I was hoping you wouldn't have to know." says Gohan, "This is not the first time he has died. He gave his life for us twice now. Once when I was only four, and again when I was a teenager. He was given his life back both times, but only on rare occasions… this time, I don't know what to do."

Elsewhere, high up in the stratosphere, a man stands alone as remnants of the Kamehameha fade away. Goku stands completely motionless with his eyes closed. He slowly raises his index finger and middle finger up to his head. At the instant his eyes open, he vanishes. He finds himself in the ruins of the underworld where Hadesu fled from Goku's attack.

"Hadesu, listen to me. If you ever step foot on Earth with the intention of causing harm, I'll make sure it'd be the greatest mistake of your life."

Hadesu shuns Goku before he leaves. Back on Earth facing the Z-Fighters in front of his home, Goku walks to the front door as the Z-Fighters ask various questions. "Where have you been?" "You're not dead, how!?" "What happened with Hadesu?" When Goku opens the door, he finds Chi-Chi sitting quietly with the Ox-King while the rest are planted at the dining table.

"Dad!?" shouts Gohan, drawing the attention of everyone else to Goku.

"I-I… What...?" stutters Chi-Chi.

"You're back! You're alive!" yells Goten.

"Grandpa!" exclaims Gokhan.

The clamor of the rest of the Z-Fighters escalates as they cram into the house.

"Goku, what happened? We all thought you were dead!" explains Krillin.

"Really? Well, I'm sorry for making it seem that way. Let me explain what happened. When I released my Kamehameha, I gave it all I got. I guess Hadesu wasn't prepared for it, so he escaped back into the Underworld before the blast could destroy him. I followed him and told him not to come back, but we all know he won't give up that easily."

"Then why did you follow him?" questions Piccolo.

"I wanted him to know what he was up against. If he was smart, he'd back down, but he won't because he's relentless… I guess I kind of respect that, but not for his goals."

"You got a plan?" queries Vegeta.

"There's no surefire plan that I can think of. We just need to stay prepared."

"Maybe we aren't prepared enough…" suggests Vegeta.

"What else can we do?"

"Hmph… Well, we do have some Saiyans here that we could call pure of heart."

"Vegeta, are you saying we should make someone here a Super Saiyan God?"

"I am. So, who's it going to be? Trunks, Xander, Gokhan, Gohan, Goten; which one of you is willing to face Hadesu with the powers of a god?"

The five stand in silence waiting for someone to speak up. Nobody responds.

"Come on, not one of you is willing!?" barks Vegeta, "The planet you call home and everyone that lives on it is at stake, and when you have the chance to do something about it, you cower away!? I refuse to believe that this is how you were raised!"

"Fine! I'll do it." calls out Gohan.

"Gohan, are you sure?" asks Goku.

"Yes. If it means contributing to the protection of everyone on Earth, I'll do it."

They step outside and the Saiyans join hands. Goku to Gohan, Gohan to Gokhan, Gokhan to Goten, Goten to Trunks, and Trunks to Vegeta. They all go Super Saiyan and their auras turn into a blue flame. It all begins to surround Gohan. Meanwhile in Hell, Hadesu tries to develop a plan before going through the gateway again.

"Wh-what's that!? Someone is transforming into a god? This is my chance; that energy will be mine!"

Hadesu emits a black and red smoke from his hands which shortly after emits from his eyes. His body dissolves into the smoke and travels upward into the skies of Hell. Right before the Saiyans separate hands, Gohan reverts to his base form and falls to his knees. His blue aura turns to black and red.

"Dad, what's happening? What's wrong!?" shrieks Gokhan.

"It… must be Hadesu… Gah!" stammers Gohan as he tightly clenches Gokhan's hand, "Everyone, quick! Focus your energy into Gokhan!"

Gohan forces himself back to his Super Saiyan form and stands back up as the rest deliver their energy to Gokhan. The blue aura returns and surrounds Gokhan. When their hands separate, Gokhan rises into the air and is consumed by an intense light. When the light dissipates, Gokhan is revealed with red hair and red eyes. His aura soon turns red and orange paired with a bokeh of shimmering glints. Gokhan has become a Super Saiyan God: The fourth in all of known history. Seconds later, Gohan falls to the ground, barely conscious. Gokhan runs to his side next to Goku.

"Gokhan, look at you. You're a Super Saiyan God now." murmurs Gohan.

"Thank you dad, but are you okay? What happened?"

"I… don't know, but I can't move… don't worry about me, you have a job to do. Now go, make me proud, son..."

Gohan loses consciousness before Piccolo picks him up and faces the house.

"I'll get Dende to try to heal him. In the meantime, why don't you go give Hadesu what he deserves?"

"Father, I promise when you wake up, Earth will be at peace."

As he's carried away, Gokhan turns around and takes flight. In nearly an instant, he's already traveled over the horizon. Goku and Vegeta chase him down and find him at Hadesu's Gateway.

"What are you thinking Gokhan?" asks Vegeta.

"I'm thinking we should go through the Gateway and kill the bastard before he has a chance of getting on Earth."

They look back and forth at each other then quickly enter the Gateway. They find what little remains of Hadesu's castle. After minutes of searching, they conclude that he's nowhere to be found.

"Damn, where could he be?" queries Vegeta.

"Wait, when he attacked Gohan, do you think he possessed him like Tang did to Keizo?" asks Goku.

"That would mean he's

"Oh no… Dad!" shouts Gokhan.

They turn around and travel full speed back to Mount Paozu. Right as they gain sight of it, the horizon is lit up by a flame. The Son House and the forest that surrounds it is in ruins and is consumed by flames. However, in the middle of it all is a pink ball of light. Piccolo managed to protect everyone from the explosion with a ki shield.

"Piccolo!" calls out Goku, "Is everyone okay? Where's Hadesu?"

"I… I'm not sure… he left Gohan's body in a smoke-like form then destroyed the Lookout. He could be anywhere!"

In the midst of the situation, the smoke Piccolo referred to accumulates behind Goku, Vegeta and Gokhan. The smoke solidifies into the shape of a body. Hadesu's dark eyes emit from the body followed by the rest of him. He grabs Gokhan by the back of the neck and drills his knee into his back. Gokhan blacks out and falls to the ground. Goku and Vegeta both turn around to punch him, but before they land a hit he dissolves into smoke only to reappear a distance behind them. He unleashes a flame that engulfs Goku and Vegeta. Once the flame dissipates, Hadesu is not where he was before. He is instead standing right behind Goku and Vegeta. He points two fingers on both hands and jabs them into the backs of their heads, causing them to stagger.

"Tch…! What was that supposed to do!?" questions Vegeta.

"Why don't you power up and find out?" replies Hadesu.

The two attempt to power up but cannot.

"You see, I struck a nerve that doesn't paralyze your body but instead paralyzes your ki. So now, the power you're putting out right now is your one hundred percent! Pretty sad if you ask me."

Goku and Vegeta land to help Gokhan up.

"Korin has some Senzu Beans. If we can get to him, maybe those will fix us and we can go full power on him." whispers Goku.

Vegeta and Gokhan nod their heads. Goku places two fingers on his forehead and locks onto Korin's energy. Right before taking off, Gokhan lets go of Goku.

"Gokhan! What are you doing!?" calls out Goku through telepathy.

"We can't risk Hadesu following you! I'll stay here and stall for time."

On that note, Gokhan powers back up. He charges at Hadesu and throws a punch. Hadesu dodges it and backhand smacks Gokhan. He quickly recovers and goes in for a side kick. Hadesu blocks it and proceeds to jab Gokhan in the chest. Gokhan surges his energy once more and the two clash for several seconds before Gokhan manages to deal a heavy blow to Hadesu's face, leaving him stunned. This gives Gokhan enough time to charge an attack.

"Ka, me, ha, me, haaa!"

Hadesu is sent through a mountain by the blast, but doesn't appear to be badly injured.

"Impressive, I actually felt that… now it's my turn!"

He places his hand in front of him and creates a ball of fire. He throws it at Gokhan who dodges it. Hadesu throws dozens more at him, destroying the mountain between them.

"This isn't training! I've no mercy for you!" bellows Hadesu.

"Go ahead, show no mercy! In the end, you'll still lose!" replies Gokhan as he vanishes.

He appears closer to Hadesu and charges past him, clotheslining him as he passes. As Hadesu regains balance, his eyes turn completely red, and smoke seeps through his teeth. He turns around and lets out an amazing roar as intense fire shoots out of his eyes and mouth. The power of the flame proves to be too much for Gokhan and sends him plowing into the ground. As soon as Gokhan stands back up, Goku and Vegeta return with Senzu Beans.

"Gokhan, catch!" shouts Goku as he throws one to Gokhan.

Right before Gokhan can catch it, Hadesu zaps it in midair and destroys it. He then proceeds to zap the others in Goku's hand.

"Don't think you can cheat your way back to health so easily." says Hadesu, "Even if you did, you still wouldn't have stood a chance!"

"You're the son of a bitch who's cheating!" barks Vegeta, "Damn it. What now?"

"As of now, it appears to me that the strongest of your pack is the new Saiyan God. Let's see what you are made of, boy." responds Hadesu.

"He's right, Gokhan. Do you think you can handle him? We'll still do our best but it may not be enough."

"What he did was unforgivable. I'd rather die trying than not try at all and die anyways."

Gokhan powers up, followed by Goku and Vegeta. All three charge at Hadesu at once ready to attack. Hadesu throws up a ki shield before any could land a hit on him. Hadesu then reaches through the ki shield and grabs Vegeta's wrist, throwing him into Gokhan and Goku. The three quickly bounce back and rapidly throw punches. Gokhan finally elbow strikes Hadesu and Goku follows up with an uppercut. Vegeta spins around Hadesu and back kicks him in the neck. The three regroup as Hadesu recuperates. Before he can make a move, they all fire a barrage of ki blasts at him. They ceasefire when they can no longer see past the smoke.

"You bugs think that will be enough? It'll take a lot more than that to slow me down."

"Fine then. I hope you're ready to take us seriously!" shouts Gokhan.

Gokhan teleports behind Hadesu as Goku and Vegeta charge at him. Gokhan knee strikes him in the back then dead legs him. Goku and Vegeta then both axe kick him into the ground. Gokhan jumps into the air and throws his hands to his sides.

"Katsuryoku!"

His power level drops to nearly zero before shooting right back up to full power. He darts down to Hadesu and hook punches him, followed by a dozen more quick jabs. He then knee strikes him in the forehead and front flips over him. Finally, he releases a large ki wave at point blank range of Hadesu. The blast uproots part of a cliff and sends it falling to the earth, taking Hadesu with it. Goku is the first to chase him down followed by Vegeta. Gokhan stays put to let the Katsuryoku wear down.

"Ka… me…" says a voice over the cliff.

"Final…" says another voice.

Gokhan runs to the edge of the cliff and watches Goku and Vegeta charge their attacks.

"Ha… me…"

"Flash!"

"Haaa!"

The blasts explode with power as they travel down to the same point. Their detonations combine and create a blinding flash of light that shakes the earth. The light eventually turns to smoke leaving behind a massive mushroom cloud that billows up into the sky.

"D-did we do it? Is he dead?" questions Gokhan.

"I can't sense him. But that doesn't mean he's dead, he could just be faking it." replies Goku.

As the rest of the Z-Fighters look over the cliff to see what's happening, Goku, Vegeta and Gokhan sense his energy. However, it's not at ground zero of Goku and Vegeta's blast. It's right behind the other Z-Fighters.

"Oh no… guys! Behind you, look out!"

They're all captured in a ball of ki and quickly vanish. Goku tries to pinpoint them and does. Right before he can teleport to them, Hadesu appears behind him and puts him in a choke hold.

"I've had just about enough of this, I'm putting all of you down at once!"

He captures Vegeta and Gokhan in a ball of ki and they all vanish. They reappear in West City square where the rest of the Z-Fighters along with Bulma, Chi-Chi, the Ox-King and Amaya are trapped in a dome of ki. Goku, Vegeta and Gokhan are trapped in their own domes.

"Let us go, you coward!" shouts Gokhan as he punches the dome in an attempt to destroy it.

"You can try to break out on your own, but all you're doing is wasting energy! I'm going to reign over Earth, but unfortunately you won't live long enough to see me go through with it."

A massive dome of ki spawn over West City before the smaller domes over the Z-Fighters disappear.

"What's he doing? What's going to happen to us!?" whines Chi-Chi as she hugs Goku.

Bulma runs to Vegeta, Trunks and Xander and Amaya runs to Gokhan. 18 and Krillin hold on tight to Marron. The Son family gather closely around Gokhan and Amaya with Gohan in Piccolo's arms. Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu gather and wait.

"This is it… He won." admits Vegeta.

"I hate to admit that you're right. I can't think of any way out of this." replies Goku, "I'd use Instant Transmission, but I can't get everyone in the city out without Hadesu noticing."

"Why don't we ambush him before he tries anything? We can go out there and distract him while we get groups of people out at a time." suggests Gokhan.

"I'm willing to try anything at this point. I mean, it's not like we have anything to lose. Let's do it." says Goku.

Vegeta and Gokhan hold Goku's hand as he teleports to Hadesu who is standing at the summit of a mountain just outside of the city. As soon as they appear, Gokhan ear clap hits Hadesu to stun him. He's further stunned when Goku performs the solar flare attack on him. Now blinded, Goku grabs ahold of him and teleports him back to Hell. Right before he teleports back to Earth to get people out of the city, Hadesu stops him and throws him into the ground. He then stomps on his chest to keep him from moving. Hadesu's hands turn to black and red smoke as his eyes glow red and emit the same smoke. He places his hand on Goku's head; his eyes begin glowing red too. He picks Goku up off the ground and continues consuming Goku's ki. When he's completely drained, he blacks out and loses consciousness. Hadesu drops him and proceeds to fly through the gateway back onto Earth.

"S...stop…!" stutters Goku as Hadesu takes his leave.

"Tch…! I can't sense his energy anymore! Something bad is happening, Hadesu must've gotten to him." states Vegeta.

"Darn it, what now!? Hadesu will be here any second and we can't get anyone out of the dome!" replies Gokhan.

Vegeta and Gokhan wait for Hadesu to return. His energy is getting closer by the second.

"If he tries anything on my wife and son, I swear I am going to make him… ah..." says Vegeta before losing his wording.

"No, please give me some ideas, by all means!" growls Hadesu, "You know, I could tell you how _absolutely livid_ I am with you pathetic bugs, but I'd rather just show you."

In the blink of an eye he takes Vegeta by the throat and knee strikes him in the gut. Vegeta breaks free and attempts to kick him, but Hadesu grabs ahold of his ankle and throws him into the mountain. Vegeta attempts a ki blast in return but before he could fire it, Hadesu grasps his wrist and punches his chest. That finishes Vegeta, forcing him to drop to his hands and knees.

"That's it? Hmph… alright then."

He picks up Vegeta by the hair and passes through the wall of the dome. Hovering above the Z-Fighters, he drops Vegeta down to Bulma and Trunks before quickly vanishing. Appearing on the opposite side of the dome that Gokhan's at, he faces his palm to the dome. A small flame forms in his hand. IT turns into a larger ball of fire.

"If you would've surrendered at the start, you wouldn't have to suffer like this! This is punishment is for your insolence and defiance to the God of the Underworld!"

The ball of fire quickly grows to an immense size. Residents take cover and the families of the Z-Fighters hold each other closely. Hadesu shoots it through the dome and into the center of the city. In just seconds, fire floods the streets. Trees go up in flames and windows on buildings shatter from the intensity of the flames. Gokhan tries with all his strength to push through the dome and save who he can. Finally, the fireball erupts, knocking down skyscrapers and filling the dome with fire. The dome disappears and the flames quickly continue to devastate the land. The center of the explosion climbs up into the sky and pushes through the clouds, shaping them into rings around the mushroom cloud. The shock wave blows away Gokhan with the mountain he stood on moments before. Covered in rubble, Gokhan cannot gather the strength to wriggle free. All he can do is peek through the dirt and rocks and face the cloud of fire that has stolen the lives of too many. As he grows weary, everything slowly begins fading to black.

 **つづきます**

To be continued

To all who have continued reading up to this point, thank you so much! I would greatly appreciate the follows and favorites and would gladly reply to any reviews. Much more Dragon Ball Addendum is on the way! Thanks again so much for reading, I cannot tell you how much it means to me!


	9. Chapter 6: Super Saiyan God Reborn

**Age 808**

In the blackness of his rocky imprisonment, Gokhan awakens from days of unconsciousness and attempts to find a way to break free from the rubble. As he wriggles his way to the surface, he looks around at the dark, gray sky trying to comprehend exactly where he is or how long he has been unconscious. As he climbs over the hill of dirt and rock, he witnesses the devastated ruins of West City. No building stood in its entirety, no tree was rooted to the ground, and not a soul was to be seen walking about. In great concern of his friends and family, he finds the strength to take flight and locate the city square. During his search, he found many unsightly signs that the odds of finding a life was not in his favor. Around the corner of a building that could barely stand was the city square. There was a very large crater that held small remnants of concrete and melted metal, but nothing more. As he treaded ash and stumbled over dirt and rubble, he caught his foot on something buried in the ground. The tension of the object's refusal to budge nearly tripped until the tension released, followed by a tearing sound. He looked down to discover a shred of fabric. It was what appeared to be a part of an orange overshirt. The most convincing feature of the shirt was the symbol on it. Sewn onto it was part of Gohan's kanji. Gokhan dropped to his knees in despair when he realized what was holding on tightly to the piece of cloth. He was kneeling down on his own father's grave.

"No… this can't be happening… why did I have to live to see all this? Why!?"

A surge of energy aggressively passes through his body. Memories from the joyful times with his friends and family dart through his mind. He sees the faces of his loved ones like his sister, his mother, his father.

"I promised father he'd wake up to a peaceful world. I broke the promise…"

However, The thought of losing Amaya pushed him over the edge. Finally, the last nerve has been struck.

"Amaya...! No… Nooooo!" his screams echo throughout the city ruins, "Tch…! Haa… hyaaaaaaa!"

His aura explodes with bright reds and oranges as it towers into the sky. It bursts through the thick layer of clouds and reveals the rays of the sun shining down on him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

He stands back up as his hair and eyes turn to the bright red shade of a Super Saiyan God before changing a second time. His eyes turn teal as his hair turns golden. His now yellow aura intensifies with electricity as it grows larger and larger.

Gu… uoooooo!"

He has harnessed the power of a Super Saiyan God and took it far beyond his previous limits. Enraged and in control of his newly found power, he locks onto lock onto Hadesu's energy. Before leaving, he wraps the part of Gohan's gi he found around his wrist.

"I promise, you will be avenged."

The sound barrier is shattered upon taking flight. Despite being over a thousand miles away, Gokhan dives from above the clouds directly down to Hadesu right before he releases a fireball onto Satan City. In the blink of an eye, Hadesu is sent into the ground. As he stands back up to face Gokhan, he's already throwing more punches. He throws a flurry of punches before letting out a punch so powerful, it lifts Hadesu off the ground. Gokhan sends him even further off the ground with a ki blast straight to the gut. Hadesu is blown away by the attack but manages to receive only minor injuries.

"Tch…! You're kidding, right? I saw you get blown away by the explosion, you should be dead right now!"

"I guess fate had other plans."

"I am the one who decides the fate of you and everyone else on this planet!"

"I already decided your fate, Hadesu. I will not let you get away with killing the innocent! You killed so many people that I cared about, and now I'm going to make you pay the ultimate price!"

Hadesu tries to punch him, but Gokhan blocks it then jabs him in the chest. He then proceeds to hook kick him in the head which knocks him down to his hands and knees. Gokhan waits for him to stand back up and make a move. He attacks Gokhan with a point blank ki blast. However, he is completely unfazed. Hadesu begins to step back.

"Wh… what are you? How have you become this strong? You're only a mortal!"

"Mortal? No, not quite. I have achieved a state of renown believed unreachable for ages. I am a Super Saiyan God!"

"You're still no _real_ god, so don't get in over your head!"

Hadesu throws a ki blast at him as a distraction then throws a punch. Gokhan blocks that one and several after until Hadesu finally lands a blow on him. All it does is further anger Gokhan. He uppercuts Hadesu into the air and chases him down to knee strike him in the stomach followed by a hammer fist that sends him spinning to the ground. Gokhan proceeds to dive down after him and slam him further into the ground. He waits patiently for him to get up.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that finished you, I'm not even close to done yet."

Hadesu continues to lay in silence before eventually standing back up.

"Guah…! Ah...! Y-you have some nerve defying a god like me. I'll make you suffer tenfold!"

Hadesu's red and black aura begins showing. Spikes begin to grow out of his shoulders and run down his back in two columns. His elbows, knees and knuckles develop spikes as well. The white hair he once had sharpens into pointed locks and his eyes maintain a solid red glow.

"I have used this form in only one other battle. The poor bastard didn't stand a chance!"

"You'll see soon enough that I'm no lightweight. Bring it on!"

Hadesu teleports to him and throws a punch. Before intercepts the punch, Gokhan notices the spikes protruding from his knuckles and instead dodges it. He spins around and kicks him in the back of the head and feels a sting in his ankle. He was stabbed by one of Hadesu's spiked hair locks.

"Gah! Ow! What was that!?" shrieks Gokhan.

"I have developed many new defenses in this form, so be careful. You'll want to think twice before hitting me now!"

Hadesu swings his dreads at Gokhan to fend him off. He then throws a ki blast barrage at him. Gokhan dodges all of them except one which fazes him long enough for Hadesu to move in for another attack. Gokhan rushes away into nearby highlands before Hadesu can try anything. Hadesu pursues him and tries to shoot him down with ki blasts. Gokhan, under too much pressure, vanishes for a few moments. He executes an afterimage strike to get out of Hadesu's sight long enough to charge an attack. During the afterimage, he activates his Katsuryoku technique and drops his power level. When he's a safe distance from Hadesu, he drops it completely, activating his Zenkai ability. His power quickly rises before moving back in to attack Hadesu. Right when he attacks, however, Hadesu blocks his first punch and stabs Gokhan's hand in the second punch with his elbow spike. He punches him again in the left shoulder with his spiked knuckles, leaving Gokhan badly injured. Hadesu swings his hair at him and leaves several scratches across his chest, tearing his shirt apart.

"Gah!" coughs Gokhan as he tries to recollect himself, "Ow, not yet!"

"What, are you slipping away already!? You were doing fine just a minute ago, show me that 'Super Saiyan God' power!"

Hadesu palms Gokhan's face and throws him to the ground, followed by a stomp to the back which forces him back to his base form. After moments of silence, he racks up the strength to stand and face Hadesu.

"I… will never…ever give up to you!" pants Gokhan, "Haaa!"

He powers up again to his base form's limit and charges at Hadesu. Hadesu dodges the first swing, but when he turns to face the next move, Gokhan's nowhere in sight. However, when he turns around again, he is instantly kicked in the jaw and is sent flying. Gokhan races past him and kicks him again when he reaches him. Hadesu only has a couple seconds to recover until Gokhan hugs Hadesu's legs and slams him into the ground. Gokhan performs several back handsprings to gain a distance from Hadesu.

"Ka… me… ha, me, haaa!"

Gokhan's Kamehameha drills through the land as it approaches Hadesu. Unable to dodge it, he attempts to block it, but it knocked down by its immense force. Gokhan continues to push until Hadesu's swept away by the blast. He drops to his knees in relief and exhaustion.

"Huff… huff… finally…" says Gokhan as he catches himself from falling, "it's over…"

Over the horizon, however, a power can still be sensed. The sky lights up and glows a red and purple color where it meets the ground. "I will never die!" could be heard in the distance. Hadesu, shrouded in a ball of intense ki, rises off the ground and devastates the ground below him.

"That was the last nerve, Saiyan! If I cannot have this planet, nobody can!"

"Wh-what!? No! Don't do this!"

"Stop begging and sing your death song. At least face your demise with some dignity!"

The ball of ki immensely increases in size. As soon as it contacts the Earth's surface, it tears a hole in the land. A volcano erupts from underground before Gokhan, causing him to retreat further away from Hadesu. Several more volcanoes erupt around Hadesu's blast. The lava is caught in the current of his ki and revolves around him. Abysses crack open the Earth and travel down to its center, revealing the blackest of voids.

"There's nothing you can do now! Your planet is collapsing on its own core, and you're going to die with it!"

"No… it's all over…!" whimpers Gokhan as tears roll down his face, "I'm sorry father, Grandpa Goku… I have failed you. Amaya, forgive me, I couldn't save you!"

"Gokhan! Stop this!" shouts a familiar voice, "You can't back down now! What Hadesu has done is unforgivable!"

Goku, torn up but not in pain, is seen floating towards Gokhan.

"Grandpa!? You're alive!"

"Yes, Gokhan. We're going to give Hadesu what he deserves."

Without words, all Gokhan can think to do is nod his head.

"Listen to me; Hadesu has killed our friends and family. This is your only chance to avenge them! Don't let them die in vain, Gokhan! Make Hadesu pay!"

Goku holds out his hand and gives energy to Gokhan

"I'll make him pay, Grandpa… I'll make him PAY!"

Gokhan pushes to power up with all his might, eventually reaching Super Saiyan 2.

"Gu… uoooooo!" screams Gokhan as he slowly pushes further, "Taryaaaaa!

Gokhan rises off the ground as Goku steps back to observe.

"Katsuryoku!"

Gokhan's energy surges before shooting beyond his full power. Gokhan clenches his fists and begins charging his ki.

Meanwhile, Hadesu's explosive wave has evolved greatly. Land within a mile radius has been destroyed by him.

"Goku's alive? It doesn't matter, nothing you do will amount to the power I'm putting out now. You're all doomed!"

"This is for all of the innocent people you killed, Hadesu! Your victims will not die in vain. I am here to avenge them!" yells Gokhan before unleashing his Katsuryoku attack.

He clamps his hands together, fusing the two ki energies.

"Haaaaa!"

A massive wave of energy then explodes from Gokhan's hands and stampedes towards Hadesu. Gokhan's attack engulfs Hadesu's, but doesn't destroy it. It is only deflecting off of the surface.

"D… damn it! It's not enough!"

"That's right, Gokhan! You now realize that it's hopeless! Now, go to Hell!"

Hadesu bends his explosive wave to push against Gokhan's attack, putting much more stress on Gokhan.

"Guaaaaa!" screams Goku, powering up to his base form's max "Hold on Gokhan! Just hold him off for a little longer!

Goku, still standing on the ground as the ground under him begins to crumble.

"Kaa… Mee…!"

A ravine tears through the land beneath Goku, forcing him to hover. He is still beneath Gokhan but close enough to fuse his ki with the Katsuryoku attack.

"Haa… mee…!"

Gokhan grows weary and struggles to push out any more power into his attack. However, he continues pushing, awaiting Goku's help.

"Haaaaa!"

Goku unleashes a full power Kamehameha that fuses with Gokhan's Katsuryoku. The beam unifies with the center of the wave and impacts Hadesu's explosive wave.

"Guaa…! How are you…!?"

Hadesu feeling the pressure build up, he holds nothing back.

"The power building within the walls of this wave can demolish the sun from here! And if you burst it yourself, you as well as everyone in the solar system will perish!"

Goku and Gokhan both let up after hearing Hadesu's confession. However, they still refuse to give up.

"Hadesu!" howls the voice of Vegeta, "You son of a bitch!"

Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 3 form can be seen above Hadesu's explosive wave.

"Vegeta! You're alive!" shouts Goku.

"How the hell are all of you alive!? I saw you disintegrate right before my eyes!"

"You underestimate the power of a Saiyan, you trash. I'm going to show you it to its extent! Final..." Vegeta holds his arm to his side as a greenish blue ki wave emanates in his hand, "Shine… attack!"

He fires the blast down onto Hadesu's explosive wave, causing it to cave in on itself.

"Amazing, Vegeta!" murmurs Gokhan.

"You killed my Bulma, and my Trunks! I'll make you feel the pain you put onto them tenfold!"

His blast doubles in size and further pushes the wall of the blast in on itself.

"Tch…! I gave you all the chance to back down and accept your fate, but you refused! Now suffer the consequences!"

The walls of Hadesu's explosive wave appear to crack as light sheds through the gaps. It begins to lose its shape and consistency as it spreads out through the land.

"He's exposed, now's our chance! Hold nothing back, use your full power!"

"Haa…! Haaaaa!"

Gokhan pushes every ounce of his energy out into his attack. The blast inundates so much space that Gokhan can't even see around it. Vegeta's Final Shine and Goku's Kamehameha directly connect with Hadesu as Gokhan's blast devours him. Meanwhile, Hadesu's explosive wave continues to annihilate the Earth's surface. Goku, Vegeta and Gokhan are caught in the blast radius, pushing their blasts through Hadesu's intense ki.

"Gah… aaah!" growls Hadesu.

"Go back to Hell! Haaaaa!" Vegeta's yells echoes throughout the battlefield.

"Let it all out now!" screams Goku, "Haaa!"

All let out a powerful roar as their blasts finally penetrate Hadesu's shield. He briefly struggles to hold back the blasts, but they prove to be far too much.

"How can this be…? I am a God… killed by mere mortals...?" mutters Hadesu as his is slowly torn apart.

When nothing of Hadesu remains, Vegeta's Final Shine drills into the earth before fading away seconds later. Goku's Kamehameha bolts through space as Gokhan's Katsuryoku takes Hadesu's ki away with it, dispersing for thousands of miles throughout Earth's atmosphere. Finally, the blasts dissipate and fade away.

"We… did it…" whispers Gokhan as he drops to the ground in fatigue, followed by Vegeta. Goku drops to his knees after approaching Gokhan. Vegeta stands back up and makes his way over the crater. All are bloodied and beaten; tattered clothes, flesh wounds and bruises are scattered all over their bodies. They are barely able to speak.

"That was amazing Gokhan. I knew you would be just like Gohan. You have his potential."

Vegeta climbs over the drop off of the crater, standing before Goku and Gokhan.

"They're all gone, aren't they?" asks Gokhan, disregarding Goku's last statement, "Vegeta?"

Vegeta pauses for a short time, staring at Gokhan.

"What I'm about to say isn't easy to tell you, but everyone's gone, Gokhan."

"Tch..." A tear rolls down Gokhan's eye. He is stricken with distraught, "No! It's not fair!" Gokhan punches the ground in anger.

"I'm sorry Gokhan." says Goku, "I know it's hard, but we're going to make it all right."

"Kakarot, if you're willing to do anything, how about we ask Shenron what we can do? He is all-knowing, after all."

"That could work. Is there anybody who has not been revived by Shenron yet? That could be our second wish."

Without hesitation, Gokhan responds immediately, "Amaya!"

"Right! We'll bring her back Gokhan, I promise."

"Wait, why wouldn't we revive everyone?" asks Vegeta.

"Shenron can't resurrect people who have already died once before. There are a lot of people in that situation too, Vegeta… our friends and family."

"Then what can we do!?"

The three look down at the ground in silence, bereft of words.

"Shenron will have an answer." says Goku to break the silence, "I'll go to the edge of the universe if it means bringing everyone back."

On that note, they make their way to Kami's Lookout where the Dragon Balls wait. Dende, listening in on the recent battle, heard their conversation and already had the Dragon Balls prepared for Shenron's arrival. Goku saunters up to them and holds out his arms.

"Shenron! By your name I summon you!"

The balls glow briefly before popping with a trail of light towering into the sky. The sky darkens and is shrouded in clouds. The path of light in the sky develops a green, scaly surface. At the end, Shenron's bright red eyes stare down on Goku.

"You have summoned… wait, you guys? Is Lord Beerus with you again!?"

"No Shenron, he's not here this time."

"Oh, thank goodness! Now then, state your wishes so I may be excused."

"We have lost many in a recent battle, Shenron. A lot of them have already been revived by you and Porunga. My first wish is for you to tell me how they can be revived."

"That is a simple request, but I must warn you that long, perilous journeys lay ahead if you are willing to face what little options you have," the Eternal Dragon's voice echoes throughout the skies above them, "The two sets of Dragon Balls that exist in our universe are not the only two. There are other forms of Dragon Balls that exist in other universes, some of which possess more power than Porunga and myself. In order to enter these universes, one must be capable of passing through dimensions. I have granted your first wish, state your second and third wish now."

"Wait, that's all you can say? What universe has Dragon Balls that are powerful enough to revive everyone?" queries Goku.

"Is this your second wish?"

"Yes!"

"Very well. The universe possessing the most powerful Dragon Balls are housed in the Fifth Universe. I must warn you that very little is known about this universe. The presence of life in this universe is beyond my comprehension, for it is believed that a catastrophic event from an unknown source likely annihilated most of the life living in it. If you wish to seek these Dragon Balls and have your wish granted, you may try, but you have been warned. Now state your final wish."

Goku steps aside to make way for Gokhan, who then steps up and stands before Shenron.

"Shenron, please revive whoever you can that was killed by Hadesu!"

"You must know that very few will be revived by this wish, for most have already been revived before."

"I know, Shenron."

"Wait, Gokhan," interjects Vegeta, "When these few people are brought back to life, most of them are going to find that their loved ones are dead. Leave them dead for now so they can come back with their families."

"O...okay." stutters Gokhan; he turns back to Shenron, "Shenron, could you instead please bring Amaya back to life? She was killed by Hadesu."

"Consider it done," Shenron's eyes flare for a short time, "Your wishes have been granted. Farewell!"

Shenron turns into a bright light and darts into the sky, splitting into seven trails of light dispersing into different directions. Very shortly after the dark clouds disappear and the sky turns to blue again, Gokhan takes takes flight and races to West City. Goku and Vegeta do not follow, for they know who he's after.

A body begins to materialize in the crater left behind by Hadesu. Amaya, surrounded by ruins and debris coated in ash, opens her eyes and sits up to take in everything around her. Confused, she stands up and begins her search for other people. She passes through the barely standing foundation of a building before stumbling upon a chunk of concrete with a familiar design on it. After she wipes the dust off, she finds the Capsule Corporation logo on it. She continues searching and finds more familiar landmarks. It only took a few to realize that she was standing in West City. Unable to find anyone around her, she frantically begins searching more vigorously before having to sit down, for the shock and fright has swept her from her feet. Right before breaking down, she hears a wind sound in the distance. At the origin of the sound is a small light that is rapidly getting larger. Finally, Gokhan has arrived to reunite with his beloved one.

"Amaya!" shouts Gokhan as he lands and runs to her. He grabs ahold of her and hugs her tightly. Amaya's whimpering stops when her lips meet Gokhan's.

"Gokhan… how did this happen?" questions Amaya.

"Hadesu did this. He's gone now, I promise he won't hurt you ever again."

"I saw everyone in heaven, Gokhan. They didn't come back with me." her voice breaks as if she is about to cry again.

"They will come back soon. Grandpa Goku, Vegeta and I already have it figured out."

Gokhan carries Amaya all the way back to the Lookout, enjoying the sunset together high in the sky. They find Goku and Vegeta talking about their plan to gather Universe Five's Dragon Balls. On account of sighting Gokhan and Amaya, they run to meet them.

"Amaya! It's so good to see you're back. I'm guessing Gokhan already told you that everyone else is coming back soon."

"He told me that you guys had a plan. What kind of plan?"

"It's hard to explain, but us three are going to another universe to get our wish granted by a dragon from a different set of Dragon Balls, since these can't bring back people that have already been brought back before."

"When do you think you're going? How long will you be gone?"

"We're going as soon as we can find a way to get there. I'm not sure how long we'll be there, but we're going to be as quick as possible."

"Thank you all for being so willing. And Gokhan, please be safe. I don't want to lose you again."

"Amaya, I promise you I'll come back to you."

The two embrace as Vegeta shuns them and Goku giggles at his reaction.

"Well then, I suppose we should get started now," says Goku. Right before he could continue, a white light that seemingly ripples through the air bolts down from the sky. The bright orb dims down, revealing two beings. One holding a staff with a globe at the top of it and the other with large ears. Their silhouettes fade away, reveal themselves.

"Why hello there!" calls out a flamboyant toned voice.

"Long time no see, I must say." says the other, more relaxed voice.

The God of Destruction Beerus and his attendant Whis stand before them.

"I hear you need some help getting some Dragon Balls?" asks Whis.

"More specifically, in Universe Five? I've been waiting for a good reason to visit that wasteland. How about we help you out and and in return we have a feast?"

At a loss for words, the only response they get is Goku's cheery and confident smile.

 **つづきます**

To be continued

 **Author's Note**

Hello to all of my amazing fans and followers! I would like to thank you once again for reading and enjoying my FanFiction thus far. I can't tell you how proud I am of this story, and your support will only further motivate me to keep writing and most likely someday take it beyond words and bring it to life with animations! All I need to get me there is your loving support and continuation to read Dragon Ball Addendum! Thank you again to my fans and followers for reading! Spread the word, for there is a lot more to come!


	10. Chapter 7: The Infinite Realm

**Chapter VII**

 **Age 809**

Prior to the shortest trip trekking the greatest distance, Goku, Vegeta and Gokhan spend the remainder of their time in this universe prepping for their voyage to another. They mend themselves of their injuries from the bittersweet victory over the God of the Underworld. They also say their goodbyes to what little they have left on Earth.

"Are we all ready to depart?" asks Whis.

"The sooner the better," groans Beerus.

Gokhan gives his final kiss to Amaya while Goku and Vegeta step aside for a private conversation. "Kakarot, if we're really going to do this, let's do it right — for our families," says Vegeta.

"Of course, Vegeta." replies Goku, "We'll put every ounce of strength we have into this if we have to." he pats Vegeta on the back.

Everybody gathers around Whis before a thin pink ball of aura forms around them. "Alright everybody, now I would like to point out that I have not travelled to other universes in some time. Bear with me, for the trip may take up to an hour long." states Whis.

"I thought you were the fastest in the universe," retorts Beerus.

"Might I also add that our destination is about twenty-five billion light years away considering that we'll have to pass through Universe Six to reach our destination. With me, you're getting the fastest form of transportation there is, Lord Beerus."

Speechless, Beerus turns the cold shoulder on Whis.

"Very well, off we go!"

The area around them begins to ripple as they are shrouded in a white shimmery light. Finally, they dart straight up into the sky and vanish into thin air a second later. Nobody can feel the intensity of the speed they're travelling, but they can certainly see it. It is a white tunnel with seemingly no end to it. They pass by flecks of every color in the visible spectrum, some faster than others.

"This is so weird. Where are we? What is this?" asks Gokhan.

"This is like a shortcut through the infinite realm that makes the twelve universes part of an instance. That's just short for multiverse." explains Whis.

"An instance? It doesn't feel like it," murmurs Gokhan.

"Right now, we are travelling at about one billion nine-hundred million miles per second. In latent terms, that's just over ten thousand times the speed of light."

"Ten thousand!? That's unreal!" shouts Goku.

"Yes, and once we reach Universe Six, I'll multiply my current speed. I don't want to go too fast, however. I could spawn a wormhole."

"What's so bad about that?" questions Vegeta, "I thought wormholes got you from one place to another a lot faster."

"They do, but not only do they travel through space, they also travel through time. Who's to say that Universe 5's Dragon Balls will even be there after the thousands of years we would expunge in the wormhole?"

"Hmph… fine, then how much longer do we have?" continues Vegeta.

"Universe Six is smaller than our own, so it shouldn't take too long."

They continue through the tunnel of light, feeling no turbulence until they reach the edge of the universe. The buildup of pressure is uneasy on the group, but Whis continues to push against the invisible wall. The wall begins to convex as it resists tearing open. There appears to be an extreme buildup of friction, causing electricity to surge through the tunnel. The solar winds nearly shake everyone to their knees. Finally, they burst through, revealing a white void of absolute nothingness. Looking back behind them tunnel has disappeared, leaving behind a small stream of light. The tear in the universe repairs itself and blends with the vacuum. "Well, if I had to guess, it looks like we have reached the edge of the universe." says Whis.

"So, where are we supposed to go now?" queries Beerus.

"Since the universes are aligned in a row, we'll just continue in the same direction that we've been going." explains Whis, "Gather around everyone! We have no time to lose."

They continue on their excursion, finding another invisible wall in a matter of seconds. There was little to no struggle with passing through it, only feeling the turbulence of hitting the wall at such high speeds. Also unlike last time, Whis was able to maintain his speed whilst entering the universe.

"I think thirty thousand times the speed of light is sufficient. We should be through Universe Six in just over half an hour long." announces Whis.

Nobody could tell that Whis was going three times the speed he was going before. The walls of the tunnel didn't appear to change at first.

"How fast are we going now?" asks Goku.

"Just about six billion miles per second."

"That insane!" exclaims Goku, "How much faster can you go?"

"That's hard to say. As far as I know, I have no speed limit. However, there are consequences to going too fast," states Whis, "Trying to go any faster than this and prevent spawning a wormhole at the same time is not easy."

Some time has passed and Beerus is already asleep. Whis glances at his staff to get an idea of where in Universe Six they are. The glass ball slowly turns from a black, starry backdrop to white, indicating that they are nearing the other side.

"Alright, we're nearing the end." reports Whis, "I'll attempt to avoid the trouble we had last time."

Whis increases his speed once more, reaching fifty thousand times the speed of light. They very shortly after reach the invisible wall at the edge of this universe. This time, however, they do not feel any turbulence. Instead, the white tunnel they were once in seconds ago turns to a dark blue and black, with surges of electricity passing through. Unlike the white tunnel, they can see a light at the end. Gokhan takes a knee.

"I… I feel numb. I feel like I can't stand up…" mutters Gokhan as Goku attempts to pick him back up.

The walls appear to breathe and wrinkle as the light gets closer and brighter. Upon reaching the end of the tunnel, Gokhan loses consciousness and can only hear a ringing noise in his comatose. Eventually, his senses are regained, revealing a starry sky with a pink tint due to Whis' ball of aura surrounding them. Goku and Vegeta were just standing back up, for they had to sit down due to the same condition felt by Gokhan. Whis claps to get his attention.

"Hello? Are you with us?" calls out Whis, "Welcome to Universe Five."

Gokhan gazes into the massive space at what appears to be a red sun, surrounded by the silhouettes of several planets and chunks of rock. The remainder of the space was filled with millions upon millions of stars, some of which were unusually large as if they were closer than the rest. Elsewhere, in a dark space looking into a void of nothingness stands a lone being. On behalf of the arrival of Whis and the others, this being swipes its arm, revealing a depiction of the group. Looking closely at Whis, it studies his warp technique. It steps away from the depiction and giggles with a deep, throaty voice. Meanwhile, the others are taking in the fascination of Universe Five.

"Whoa… look at all of those planets." mumbles Gokhan, "We have to search all of them for the Dragon Balls?"

"I don't think that'll be an issue. About ninety-nine percent of these planets contain no life due to their inhabitability. Assuming that the Dragon Balls rely on one's life force, they are on a planet containing life."

"Well, I want to explore this universe," interrupts Beerus, "That _is_ why I'm here."

"Yes, Lord Beerus. We're going to explore while Goku, Vegeta and Gokhan search for the Dragon Balls." replies Whis.

"Wait, we're splitting up?" asks Goku.

"Yes. You three were just an excuse for Whis to take me here," explains Beerus, "We'll take you back, of course; just don't keep me waiting if I'm ready to leave before you."

Whis pushes himself and Beerus out of the pink aura ball, leaving the rest inside of it.

"Since you Saiyans can't breath in the vacuum of space, you're probably going to need that more than us," states Whis.

Whis and Beerus head towards a large, dark planet with what appears to be greenery salting the surface. Goku pushes the ball towards a neighboring planet. This one is smaller and more salubrious looking. They slowly enter the atmosphere and before they know it, they drop at an incredible rate. In seconds, they slam into the ground. Surrounding them is a field of dark blue grass and a brown sky. Looking up, only a handful of planets substitute as stars, and beyond that is an undulation of darker and lighter colors, but apparently no sun. They slowly step out of the pink ball of air, holding their breath in case the atmosphere contains no oxygen. Fortunately, there is, so they all step out of the ball and make their way down the field towards a forest with tall, narrow trees littered with branches of blue leaves.

"Can you guys sense anything?" asks Gokhan.

"No—but if somebody is here, then they must be too weak for us to sense." replies Goku.

"That or they're skilled fighters and can hide their energies." counters Vegeta.

"Then we may be in for a good challenge!" exclaims Goku, "Think about it. Shenron suspected that there's no life here because something may have wiped out most of it."

"Well if that 'something' wants to try to wipe us out too, they're in for an unfortunate revelation."

As they treat the loose grounds in the forest, Vegeta's drops into the ground, waist deep into a water reservoir.

"Ah, damn it!" Vegeta takes flight above the trees to see what stands in their path. Goku and Gokhan follow shortly after.

"Wow, this is so strange," murmurs Gokhan, "A shoreline in the middle of a forest?"

An ocean consumes most of their sight all the way back to the horizon. The tops of the trees can be seen peeking out of the water.

"Wow, look at that," Goku points off to the distance, "The ocean is outlined by trees."

"A tree line instead of a beach…" adds on Vegeta.

Something catches Goku's eye off to the right. It appears to be small orange lights clustered together in another patch of trees not too far away. "Hey, check that out guys."

"I guess if there's any life on this planet, it's there." says Gokhan before flying towards the lights. Goku and Vegeta follow.

They hover above the lights shrouded in trees. They are close enough to conclude that they are flames; they are controlled flames. They descend and hide behind trees in case whoever may be surrounding the fires are hostile. Gokhan is the first to advance towards the fire. He slowly slinks closer to the flames, and once he reaches it, he is shocked by an unpleasant surprise. "Stat!" shouts a voice from the other side of the fire pit. A spear is poking his right side; on the other end of the spear is a short figure with pale green skin and yellow patches on his arms and stomach. Several more come jumping down from the trees and otherwise out of nowhere. They're all wearing similar outfits: torn grey infinity scarves tightly wrapped around their necks and brown cloth robes studded with black beads belted on their waists. "Cat ada to" states the one pointing the spear at Gokhan. Goku and Vegeta come out of hiding and run to Gokhan.

"He-hello. We come—in peace" stutters Goku paired with several hand motions.

"Did you really expect that to work, Kakarot?"

The small man lowers his spear in confusion. "You—English?"

"Ah, they speak English!" says Goku, "Yes, we speak English too."

"What are you? How you find us?" asks the small man.

"We are looking for Dragon Balls." replies Gokhan.

"Dragon… Balls…" mutters the man, "Why?"

"We have dead friends that we want to bring back to life."

Vegeta raises his hand palm up and forms an energy ball that is slowly growing in size. The small people step back in shock and awe. "Give us your Dragon Balls and I won't kill all of you." commands Vegeta. The energy ball is now the size of a basketball and is only getting larger. The tribe points their spears and crossbows at him ready to fire. One throws a spear at the ball, but when it strikes, it's consumed by it and spews out of the other side as thousands of small particles.

"Are we really doing this? Seriously?" Vegeta fires the energy ball into the sky. Seconds after it disappears Vegeta clenches his fist, followed by a massive explosion that lights up the sky. The people drop their weapons and run away from him. Vegeta teleports to the front of their group to stop them. "Stop! Don't hurt!" cries out the leader of the pack.

"Then give us your Dragon Balls!" barks Vegeta.

The leader guides the three to a temple hidden in moss and leaves. He pushes the large double doors open and reveals a large, torch-lit foyer occupied by several more of his people. The leader, accompanied by four others, approaches a large round podium in the center of the room. He removes a lid covering the top of the podium, revealing five bright orange orbs, each the size of basketball. "They only have five Dragon Balls?" whispers Goku.

"That better not mean their dragon is weak," replies Vegeta.

Each of the five people pick one up. They proceed to walk further past the podium and open another set of doors. They step into a garden surrounded by strange plants and short trees. Directly above them, however, are clear skies, as if something is supposed to drop down to them. The five Dragon Balls are gently set down next to each other in a cluster. The leader holds out his arms, palms facing the balls, and shouts a phrase said in their language. "Siongdo! Ogus d'oinm ogom o thaghoirm tú!" He said: Siangda! By your name I summon you! The balls glow a bright yellow before an intense trail of light skyrockets above the trees. The sky gets darker than its usual gloomy shade as the trail climbs higher in the sky. Eventually, an enormous dragon appears. The wyrm's glowing yellow eyes contrast against purple scales and a pale red chest. It has muscular forearms and massive wings. Its long beard and mane blow in the strong winds high up in the atmosphere. The deep raspy voice of the dragon echoes throughout the sky, "To mé on Drogan Eternol den Chúigiú Cruinne," his announcement: I am the Eternal Dragon of the Fifth Universe.

Vegeta's patience can finally be put at ease, "Ugh, finally!" he snaps before darting up through the trees to meet the dragon at eye level. "Can you speak English!?" continues Vegeta.

"Labhairt liom ach an teanga de mo cruthaitheoir." retorts the dragon, saying: I speak only the language of my creator.

"Damn…" Vegeta looks down on the tribe, "One of you get up here and tell grant our wish!"

They all look around in confusion, "We can't fly!" shouts the tribe leader. Vegeta looks back up at the dragon with a disgruntled look. In the midst of the frustration, Beerus and Whis warp to Goku and Gokhan. Without saying a word, they look up at the dragon. Whis' eyes widen slightly and his jaw nearly drops, "Siangda…"

"What's that? His name's Sh-yong-dah...?" asks Goku.

"This is the Eternal Dragon of the Fifth Universe!?"

"Why, what's the problem? You've heard of him?"

"Yes; this dragon shouldn't exist anymore. An evil counterpart of himself was created and it killed Siangda. Not knowing that they shared the same soul, the Doppelgänger died too. I don't know how Siangda could've come back to life."

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by Vegeta's bellowing, "Hey! The only reason why we're here is to bring our families back, let's get a damn move on!" Whis rises up off the ground, meeting Vegeta, "My patience is running very thin, Whis," he growls.

"I can see that," replies Whis, "Siangda speaks Ianish."

"So what does that make these things? They look like Namekians."

"Ianians: the Namekians of Universe Five."

"Can you speak their language?"

"Yes," Whis directs his attention to Siangda, "Siongdo, is féidir leot o othbheachon no morbh a universes eile?" he asked: Siangda, can you revive the dead from other universes?

"Is féidir liam o othbheachon or rainnt dhoaine a oit or bith ga bhfuil on Multiverse."

"Well, what did he say?" questions Vegeta.

"He said: I can revive several people from anywhere in the Multiverse."

Goku rises to meet Vegeta and Whis, "So, can he revive everyone Hadesu killed on Earth?" asks Goku.

"Yes, I believe so. Let's find out," Whis looks up at the dragon's aged and detailed face, "On Dio on Damhon Thías no Cruinne Seocht moroíadh ga lear oitritheairí no dtíartho ogus no Cruinne phloinéid," he explained: The God of the Underworld of Universe Seven has killed many inhabitants of planet Earth. Gokhan and Beerus rise up to the rest to listen in on Whis' conversation with the dragon, "On féidir leot o chur or ois or shoal no no ndooine?" His question was: Can you restore the lives of these beings? The moment of silence waiting for the dragon's response felt like an eternity to Goku, Vegeta and Gokhan. Finally, Siangda responds by raising his arm and giving a thumbs up to them, "Beidh mé othbheachon siúd o bhí íasportoigh oto og Hodesu or Universe Seocht's phloinéid Damhon." Siangda's eyes begin to glow. Whis announces the response, "Siangda stated 'I shall revive those who were victimized by Hadesu on Universe Seven's planet Earth.'"

Goku and Gokhan cheer and hug while Vegeta has only a smirk on his face. Goku grabs Vegeta's shoulder and turns him around. Vegeta's smile turns into a scowl until Goku holds out his hand, "Looks like everything worked out in the end," says Goku.

"Hmph... yeah," Vegeta grasps Goku hand, "Though we aren't going to let it get so out of hand next time."

"To da mion leo o bheith deanoithe. Céod slon!" shouts Siangda, saying: Your wish has been granted. Farewell! His skin ignites into a golden light. He shoots up into the sky like a ray from the sun. It then explodes into five beams flying in five different directions.

"Okay, let's go home now!" calls out Gokhan, "We don't have a second to waste!"

Goku first descends down to the Ianian tribe, "Thank you very much for letting us use your Dragon Balls!"

"Goodbye!" the tribe leader waves at them as they take their leave.

Meanwhile, the individual roaming the void stalks the group as they arrive at the pink ball of aura Whis made. He senses the energy made by Whis from earlier, making the assumption that he was about to warp, "Yes, now's the time!" The being, now revealed to have a tail and horn like appendages on his head, dematerializes into hundreds of small cubes and vanishes. Whis taps his staff on the ground twice and they begin to glow. Right before taking off, the being, still broken up into cubes, fuses himself into the energy Whis is putting out. They then dart into the sky and vanish into thin air.

"We're coming home, guys," speaks Gokhan softly, "We've missed you."


	11. Chapter 7: Special No4

**Chapter VIII**

 **Age 809**

The trip home went by much more quickly than it did on the way to Universe Five. Before they knew it, they were back in Universe Seven. The sun's illumination was in their sights, getting much closer with every second. In the blink of an eye, they were atop a mountain, looking out at a silhouette of the ruins of West City. Goku, Vegeta and Gokhan jump out of Whis' aura ball and race to the city. When the aura ball disappears, a residuum made up of tiny blocks is left behind, only to collect itself into a swarm and dash away before it could be seen. Meanwhile, at the edge of the crater that has eaten into city square, they all land and begin their search. Many residents of the city roam about the ruins, reuniting with loved ones and trying to make out what happened to their city. Calling out the names of their loved ones, they get responses one at a time. Piccolo climbs over a pile of rubble to meet Goku. Goten and Chi-Chi follow soon after. Bulma and Trunks finds Vegeta during his search on the outskirts of the crater. In the meantime, Gokhan continues his search with Amaya to find his parents. He approaches the site where he discovered his father's Kanji in hopes that he was near there. He looks at his wrist where he had the part of the kanji tied, tearing up. In the midst of the desperation, a small part of the ground shudders near them. An arm arises out of the dirt, followed by a loud shout. The ground disintegrates, revealing Gohan in tattered clothing and covered in dirt.

"D-dad!" calls out Gokhan as he runs to Gohan. He throws his arms around his father, both holding each other tightly.

"Where's your mother and sister?" asks Gohan quietly.

"They must be around here, everyone in the city was revived."

"What…? What did you guys do?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later. I'm just so happy that you're all alive now."

"Hmph… Me too."

The search ends, finding Videl, Pan, Xander, Krillin, 18 and Marron. With the Z-Fighters reunited and the greatest threat to Earth finally alleviated, tranquility is once again restored.

 **Age 809**

The days passed, one after another, getting slower and quieter every day. However, the silence was broken for the better one day. Gokhan and Amaya are walking along the beaches of the newly-restored West City. The sunset reflecting off the water gives an orange hue to the sand and sky. Gokhan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet box, "Amaya…" he turns to her and holds her hand tighter than before, "There are twelve universes, seventy-five planets, two hundred countries, and seven seas, and I still had the honor of meeting you," Gokhan takes a knee before Amaya, "Will you, Amaya, be my wife?" He opens the velvet box, revealing a beautiful platinum ring engraved with a lustrous diamond, bordered by a circle of rubies: the birthstone they share. Speechless, she looks deeply into Gokhan's eyes. His words came too suddenly for her to comprehend them. Her mind races as she continues to stare at the gleam in his eye, but finally, she finds that one word in her flustered thoughts to say out loud, "Yes!"

 **つづきます**

To be continued

 **Author's Note**

Hello to all of you amazing people who have read this far on my FanFiction. I can't tell you how appreciative I am of you all for reading and supporting something I am very proud of. More action, adventure, and emotion stirring moments are on the way, we're just getting started!

P.S: I now have the necessary materials to animate Dragon Ball Addendum. After I become fluent with animating, I will bring the Z-Fighters of Addendum to life in a YouTube series! I can't wait to see you all there when the day comes! Thank you again for the support!


	12. Chapter 8: Hell Among Humanity

**Age 810**

Waves crash on the shore behind the officiant with the sound of a gentle breeze whistling through palm trees. In the midst of the kind sounds of nature, two people's lives are undergoing the greatest transformation. The rings and vows are exchanged, and the sound of the waves and the wind are interrupted by the cheerful voice reciting "You may kiss the bride!" Gokhan's and Amaya's lips meet for a short time that felt like an eternity. The sounds of clapping and cheering drown out everything else. Amaya jumps into Gokhan's arms and walk down the aisle as rose petals rain down on them. Their new union is blessed with praise and excitement, but will soon be blessed by a new life coming into their own.

 **Age 811**

"Gokhan! Amaya! Are you home?" shouts Gohan after he and Videl barge into her house.

"Shh! I just put Gosun down for a nap, keep it down!"

"Sorry Amaya, but turn on the TV, you have to look at this." says Videl with a concerning tone.

She makes her way to the remote and begins flipping channels, "What's going on? Why couldn't you have just called me?" questions Amaya.

"We wanted to be here in case anything bad happened." says Gohan.

More concern arises and fills the room on behalf of that statement. She finally gets to the news channel airing a reporter at the scene of a large sinkhole in a familiar scene, "This strange occurrence is eerily similar to the abyss that formed nearly five years ago," announces the news reporter, "Which supposedly was created by the infamous God of the Underworld."

"Oh no… Don't tell me this is Hadesu's Gateway, he's dead!" calls out Amaya.

"Are you sure a mortal can _actually_ kill a god?" questions Gohan.

The question silences the room, but only for a short time before the news reporter discusses a new happening, "This just in, a light seems to be forming at the bottom of the sinkhole. We'll now go to the news chopper for a better look," the camera reveals a small but bright light at the bottom, seemingly getting larger. A loud roaring sound is then heard and is getting worse to listen to, "It appears that the light is getting closer as this odd sound gets louder! We are now being told to evacuate the premises immediately!" The abyss begins to crumble as cracks shoot through the land. The light finally reveals itself as a huge wave of fire, consuming the area and cutting off all transmissions. Something catches their attention in the window. Amaya and Videl look out the window as Gohan runs outside and rises into the air for a better look. On the other side of the sea, a flame-like object arises from the ground, "Th-that's…" his jaw drops, "Amaya, where is Gokhan!?"

"He's at work! Gohan, what are you thinking!?"

"I need his help; please, stay here! You and Videl!"

Gohan flies into the city to Capsule Corporation. He lands outside the workshop to find Gokhan and Xander at a table welding some parts together, "Gokhan, Xander! Come quickly, I need your guys' help!"

"What is it?" asks Gokhan as the two approach Gohan. He grabs them both by the collars of their shirts and rises into the air. He turns them both around to face the flame which is now twice as large as before, "I… what is…" Gohan flies full speed towards it and Gokhan and Xander follow. When they reach the ocean, they can get a clearer look at it, seeing what looks like fireballs raining down on the area. As they further approach it, they can hear its roar. They ascend above it and dodge the fireballs to find Piccolo who had arrived earlier from Kami's Lookout, "Piccolo! Are you thinking what I'm thinking about this?"

"Hadesu shouldn't be able to do this, he is forever trapped in Hell, he can't pass through other dimensions any more," states Piccolo.

"So are you saying somebody else is responsible?" asks Xander.  
"The thing is, the only kind of mortal that can be created in Hell are demons. Their powers vary, but only one capable of altering dimensions that comes to my mind is Janemba, and he was killed decades ago."

"And besides, if Janemba came back, wouldn't the dead be coming back to life by now?" suggests Gohan.

"Well, last time, this definitely didn't happen, so who says the dead _must_ come back?" Piccolo seems particularly opposed to the assumption that this is Janemba's doing.

The flame finally ends and sinks back into the abyss, leaving the ground around it up in flames. Piccolo and the rest retreat back to the Lookout and watch out over it, waiting for something to happen. As time goes on, more Z-Fighters accumulate, like Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. The sun begins to set and this event has yet to continue unfolding, "What exactly are we waiting for?" questions Vegeta.

"Anything at this point. Hadesu's Gateway wouldn't open up like this for no reason." says Piccolo, focused on what is now a chasm surrounded by small flames, barely lighting up a part of the horizon. Finally, after several hours of waiting, several small objects rise out of the ravine. All appear to have a powerful aura surrounding them. They are followed by many more objects taking on a similar appearance. The one shrouded in a bright cyan aura slowly ascends into the sky, then erupts with ki. This powerful surge is followed by a phenomenon never seen before; the area surrounding the apparition begins to shuffle and break up into small blocks. The effect expands across the land until a barrage of small ki blasts consume the land, shredding the earth and clouds, and even damaging the Lookout. The attack is followed by a swarm of several different kinds of beings, such as Saiyans and demons dispersing in all directions, tearing apart everything in sight. Vegeta is the first to take action, "Goten, Trunks, fuse now! Kakarot and the rest of you all of you power up to the max! As strong as this guy is, we can't go into this lightly." Gotenks appears and goes Super Saiyan. Xander goes Legendary as Gokhan and Gohan go Super Saiyan 2. Goku and Vegeta power up to their maximum base form power. Piccolo takes off his weighted clothes and powers up as well. They all charge to the enemy over the horizon and meet some unexpected foes. They cease their attack plan when they realize who had risen from the netherworld. Before them stands villains from the past: Frieza, Cooler, Cell, Buu, Broly, Bojack, Arctica, Tang, and even Hatchiyack. The one in the sky remains unidentified, disappearing without a trace. Some of their old rivals have evolved during their time in death. Frieza, of course, flaunts his golden form from the start. Broly, already in his Legendary form is eager to fight as if he knows now how powerful the Z-Fighters are and is unaffected by it, "It's time for retribution, Kakarot!" shouts Broly.

"Indeed it is," continues Frieza. He points his finger at the Z-Fighters, "Now! Raise all hell on all in your path!"

The two groups charge at each other and choose their opponent. Broly strikes Goku in the chest but doesn't faze him. Goku attempts to kick him but is blocked and pushed away. Broly then begins to power up, creating a storm of amazing power. His hair grows out and aura explodes with electricity slashing through the ground below him. He has transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Meanwhile, Gohan is toying with Bojack, dodging all of his attacks, "Looks like you've been slacking off in Hell all this time, Bojack. You can't win."

"Grrr…! I _will_ get my revenge!"

Vegeta is also having no trouble in his fight. Cell is unable to land a finger on him, "I didn't think I'd get the chance to properly avenge my son. Cell, you're a dead man!" Vegeta gut punches Cell then roundhouse kicks him in the side of the head. Cell, barely able to keep his footing, drops to his knees with a bloody ear, "Gah… Ah…! Th-this can't be… no, I won't let this happen! Die... Saiyan!" Cell fires a large wave of ki, but Vegeta stops it in its path and deflects it with a single blast, sending it back to him. Cell drops to the ground with a thud. Gotenks and Piccolo are fending off Frieza's attacks, but only barely, "This is growing tiresome, I'm ending this! Let's see if I can kill a Namekian _and_ a Saiyan with one hit." Frieza points his finger at the two and fires a death beam. Both jump out of the way and Gotenks powers up to Super Saiyan 3. He vanishes and reappears in front of Frieza with a knee strike to the gut. Frieza coughs up some blood but it doesn't stop him. He grabs Gotenks by the hair and throws him into the side of the Lookout. He charges and slams into him, sending him clear to the other side of the Lookout. As distance is gained between him and Frieza, he shoots a Burning Attack through the hole in the Lookout, hitting Frieza and fazing him long enough for Piccolo to shoot a Special Beam Cannon into his back, further subduing Frieza, "Tch…! This is nothing," he straightens back up, "You didn't expect that to stop me, did you?"

"I expected more from you, Frieza," interjects Vegea, "You're just as weak as before. Have you learned nothing from the last three defeats?"

"Ha ha… Don't think I'll be so easy to conquer this time. You only brought me to my knees because of my inevitable weakness. I've spent enough time in confinement to adapt to this form."

"And you don't think I've been adapting too?"

"Grrr...! I won't stand here and take this from a monkey!"

Frieza teleports and throws a punch at Vegeta, nearly putting him into the ground, but he stops himself. He blocks the second hit from Frieza as he darted down to him. Vegeta gains some distance from him and begins to transform, pushing into Super Saiyan 3. He storms Frieza with a heavy hit followed by several more, however he deals little damage. The battle stagnates while others rage on. Gohan manages to finish Bojack by dealing a painful blow to the stomach, dropping him. He receives no time to recover when he winds up face to face with Tang, "Oh, you're that Saiyan Lord Hadesu paralyzed,"brink

"Wait, I was paralyzed? Well I guess I'm glad I never woke up to find that out!" Gohan powers up, ready to fight Tang, "Let's see what you're capable of in your own body!"

"Don't underestimate me, out of all of his apprentices, Hadesu chose me! I hope for your sake you know what I'm saying."

Tang dashes to Gohan and throws a punch. Gohan blocks it and returns a punch that is dodged, though he follows up with several more strikes, finally landing one in Tang's chest. Tang takes a big step back before proceeding with the fight. He feints a ki blast before teleporting behind Gohan. Tang fires a barrage of ki blasts before Gohan had time to react. Gohan is shrouded in smoke and flying rock. Elsewhere, Goku, only with a rip in his sleeve, has pushed Broly to the brink of defeat, "This… is ridiculous. You haven't even transformed…" stutters Broly.

"That's right, you didn't think I was slacking off since you died, did you? I would offer to let you surrender and retreat, but either way, you're going back to Hell where you belong." Goku powers up, and right before he can unleash a ki blast, Broly drops down to his Super Saiyan form, "I'm not dying by your hand, Kakarot," Broly's energy surges and grows; he forms a ki ball in his hand and presses it up against his chest. With a loud shout, he shoots through his chest, leaving a flaming hole in him that consumes his body and ends with a bang, leaving no trace of him behind. Buu is proving to be a decent match for a Super Saiyan God. Gokhan is on the verge of strain, for Buu refuses to let up. Xander is seeing much less trouble with Hatchiyack. He has dealt with him this whole time without any blows being landed. Xander has only dodged all of Hatchiyack's swings. Though eventually, Hatchiyack manages to sneak up on him, elbow striking Xander in the jaw and then gut punching him. Xander returns and lands a heavy punch in the back of his neck. He continues punching and kicking until Hatchiyack gives in and blocks the attacks, grabbing Xander by a leg and an arm. He spins him around and throws him towards Piccolo and Gotenks, who are spectating Vegeta's bout with Vegeta. They both dodge Xander as he passes them and fire large ki waves at Hatchiyack, which is followed by Xander's ki blast. It proves to be too much for Hatchiyack and destroys him. At this point, only Frieza, Cooler, Buu and Tang remain. Gokhan begins taking his fight more seriously which keeps Buu busy as Frieza is put on the ropes from Vegeta. Gohan and Tang's battle rages on, both just under the upper hand. Cooler, who has participated in no fight thus far, has been spectating Frieza for most of his fight, waiting for an opponent to come to him. All of the other Z-Fighters have no other choice but to watch the remaining bouts. Piccolo glances over at Cooler who is paying attention only to Frieza, as is he refuses to acknowledge anyone else's existence, "Tch… I'm sick of looking at him ignore us. He better remember what he did to me, because I'm getting my revenge on him, right now!"

"Geez, Piccolo, he died years ago, and you're still holding a grudge?" asks Goku.

"Do you even know me? I'm still pissed at you for killing my father."

Goku's face reddens, "Did you really have to bring that up? I feel bad now."

"Whatever, I don't care about that right now. I'll be right back, I'm killing Cooler by myself."

Piccolo zips through the fight and vanishes before reaching Cooler. He appears behind Cooler and looks down on him, "Hey scumbag," Cooler turns around with an expression of surprise on his face, "Remember me?"

"Should I?"

"I'm the Namek you fought before Goku gave you what you deserved."

"Oh, right! Let's be honest, that wasn't much of a fight, you were floored in no time."

Piccolo cracks his neck, "Unlike you, I've become much stronger over the years."

"That doesn't matter, your strength still doesn't amount to me… Haa!" Cooler's energy spikes. His body seems to reshape and expand, forming crown-like appendages on his head. His muscles double in size and his eyes are drowned in red, "There… how are you feeling now?"

Piccolo continues to stare at him dead in the eyes. He too begins to power up. His aura grows more intense every second before darting to Cooler at an incredible speed. With his arms crossed, he kicks Cooler in the stomach, hunching him over in pain. Before he could recover, Piccolo uppercuts him in the jaw, sending further up in the sky. On the ground, the battle of Gokhan and Buu, as well as Tang and Gohan rage on. Gokhan has slowly come to take control of the fight, but Buu's resilience to his attacks is making it difficult and tiring for Gokhan. He forcefully sweeps his arm and destroys the area in front of him, stopping Buu in his path and knocking him down. Buu bounces back and flying headbutts Gokhan in the chest. The wind is knocked out of him but he still proceeds to grab Buu by his head appendage and throws him into the air, firing several ki blasts to chase him down. One after another the blasts impact Buu, destroying a small part of him with every hit. He tries to regenerate, but Gokhan refuses to let up, "You're not regenerating this time! Haaa!" Gokhan fires a ki blast that consumes Buu and further destroys him. With only part of his head and torso, Buu struggles to regenerate. However, Gokhan continues to attack. He charges up to him with an energized fist; he charges at what's left of Buu and punches through him. At the point of impact, the ki is released creating a small, yet intense and forceful explosion that dissolves what little remains of Buu. Small shreds of his tissue disintegrate in Gokhan's Super Saiyan aura. Gohan's battle is nearing an end as well. Tang is too badly injured to attack, but only attempt to dodge Gohan, "Looks like you're not all the hype you were in Keizo's body. That's too bad," Gohan points his palm to Tang's head. They both stand and face each other in silence, "Well, are you going to do it or not?" questions Tang.

"I want to give you one last chance to drown your sorrows and leave."

"It's not like I'm leaving on a high note, you might as well put me down now. You're a fool to think it's okay to let someone like me live. It could be your downfall, & maybe the downfall of someone you love."

Gohan stutters and slowly lowers his hand, "Tch… Are you threatening my family?"

"Does that anger you? Then why don't you let out that anger and just kill me now?"

With little hesitation, Gohan raises both his hands and unleashes a massive ki blast on Tang. No screams were heard, only the echo of Gohan's roar and the boom of the ki blast when it disappears along with Tang. Not even a minute later, Piccolo finishes Cooler. He holds Cooler in the sky by his hoop-shaped shoulder guard, "Well isn't this a familiar scene? I think this is the part when I drop you, but there's a catch."

"What do you mean... catch?"

"You aren't going to hit the ground," he releases Cooler, letting him fall a great distance. Once he's just above the ground, his body detonates with a huge explosion. Frieza stops in battle to witness his brother's death, "Ah… Cooler, you pushover… died at the hands of a Namekian," Frieza ignores Vegeta and locks onto Piccolo, "You slug! Scorn my family, will you? Looks like I'm the one to bring quietus to the Cold family's name yet again," he points a finger at Piccolo and creates a moderately large ball of red ki. He shoots it in the form of a beam, but Vegeta intercepts and deflects it away from Piccolo, "Th-thanks Vegeta…" stutters Piccolo.

"Save your thanks," Vegeta teleports back to Frieza and continues his battle. Piccolo proceeds to spectate the final bout. Vegeta's progress slows as Frieza slowly begins to overpower him. Goku attempts to step in but it stopped when Vegeta throws a ki blast at him, "No! You are not taking the kill from me this time! I will finish Frieza myself!"

"Oh, you're funny Vegeta. The only reason you took me down last time was because of that inevitable shortcoming you and Goku predicted. I've become immune to it now, and I'll be obliged to show you the extent of its potential!"

"If we're going to show off our full power, then give me some room, for your sake," Vegeta plants himself into the ground, still as a statue, he takes his power up stance, "Allow me to show you what blood, sweat and tears gets you in the end," he lets out a deep roar ascending in pitch, "Ahhhhh…!" it turns from a bellow to a raspy scream as he is consumed in a blue and white light, "Taryaaaaa!" his long golden hair vanishes and reverts back to its normal length, he stands facing up in the air with bright blue hair, but still doesn't seem to be finished powering up. He lets out one more staggering yell, "Ahhh… haaa!" his aura bursts with pulses of electricity. Vegeta has ascended beyond Super Saiyan Blue, "Whew… Well Frieza, still wanna test your full power?"

"What… what is that form!? That's not the same as before!"

"Terrifying, isn't it?"

"Tch… I've been in Hell longer than you can comprehend. I know terror when I see it and you're not it!"

"Hell doesn't compare to me. You'll be begging for death when I'm done with you," Vegeta slowly struts towards Frieza; he flexes his arm and clenches his fist as if he's ready to punch. Frieza jumps back and into the air. He forms a death ball above him and launches it at him. Its impact destroyed the ground around Vegeta, but he remains intact, holding the ball back with one hand. He shoots through it with a single ki blast that nearly hits Frieza too. Distracted by the blast, Frieza doesn't see him charging at him ready to attack. Vegeta uppercuts him then throws several jabs to his torso. He spinning crescent kicks him in the jaw then follows up with a front kick to the chest, forcing him away and nearly knocking him down to his hands and knees. Frieza slowly and unsteadily straightens up, heaving, "Huff… huff… I don't… understand… how!? How can a race of primitive ape derived riffraff match a superior race such as my own!?"

"Don't flatter yourself, you're no match for a Saiyan, let alone a Saiyan God like myself," Vegeta flares his aura as Frieza flares his own. They rush each other and throw several hits, both landing blows on each other, but mostly dodging and deflecting. Vegeta vanishes and appears behind Frieza and elbow strikes Frieza in the back of the neck. He then turns around to knee strike him in the small of his back. Bent over grabbing his waist, Frieza struggles to make any attempt at fighting back. Vegeta walks up to Frieza's side; Frieza looks up at him with bloodshot eyes and a stuttering pant, Vegeta's angry blue eyes staring back. Vegeta raises his arms up over his head and slams them down onto Frieza's back, putting him into a crater. Frieza props his head up off the ground with his forearms; he spins himself on his back and throws a ki blast at Vegeta's face. Staggering, Vegeta's upper body is shrouded in smoke as Frieza stands back up and unleashes a barrage of hundreds of ki blasts. In all of the smoke left over, a blue ki blast shoots out from the cloud, striking Frieza in the shoulder. Vegeta flies out of the cloud and swings his fist across Frieza's face, hurling him across the ground and leaving him motionless on the ground. Vegeta approaches him and looks down on him, "My my… what do we have here? A fallen emperor? Oh dear…" recites Vegeta, "Looks like your past is catching up to you yet again," Vegeta points his palm at him and makes a ball of ki that is slowly growing in size, "I'm finishing what I started, and Kakarot," He directs his attention to Goku, "You're not going to interfere this time!" he looks back at Frieza who is blankly staring back at him, "Any last words?" asks Vegeta.

"L-last words are for fools…"

"Hmph… if you ask me, that's a pretty bad choice of words, but it's still far from the worst mistake you've made today," Vegeta's ki blast greatly grows in size, "Haaa...!" the blast doesn't even leave his hand when it begins forcing Frieza into the ground. He releases it and it drags along the earth's surface, taking Frieza with it as he struggles to escape it.

"Damn it! How dare you!? Vegeta…!" Frieza's voice slowly fades away as his body vaporizes in the light of Vegeta's blast. His blast takes off into the sky and explodes; the clouds disperse and vanish across the sky. The wind power and brightness of the explosion forces others to look away. Vegeta still looks into it with his arm outstretched at it. He slowly lowers his arm as his hair and eyes turn black. Goku approaches him with a smile on his face, "The prince of Saiyans has finally avenged his race. That power was amazing Vegeta, looks like I have some catching up to do!"

"Indeed. I finally have the upper hand on you Kakarot. After all these years."

"I'm happy for you, but now I won't have an excuse to slack off."

The rest gather around; Gohan is the first to ask the question many others were thinking, "I'm still concerned about all of those other people that escaped from the gateway. What are we going to do about them? They're tearing up the planet."

"Yeah, and what about that other guy that made an impression before disappearing?" asks Gokhan.

"It'll take a lot of work," states Goku, "I can't sense any massive power levels, so we can all split up and fight several at a time. Let's hit up Korin and get Senzu Beans to whoever needs one."

They all fly up to Korin's tower and get a dozen beans. Only Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Xander needed one, leaving at least one for everyone to take with them, "I'll hold onto the leftover one," says Goku, "If any of you are in a struggle I'll come find you."

"Right. We fight until no spawn of Hell remains" announces Vegeta, "Now, disperse!"

All of them take off in different directions towards large concentrations of evil energy. Gohan arrives at West City to find that battles are already being fought. Pan is with Bulma and Videl blockading Capsule Corp's campus, fighting off dozens of ogres and demons attempting to wreak havoc. In the city, Gohan can sense that power levels are disappearing. He advances further into the city to find out the reason. He finds Krillin and Tien taking out several villains, "Krillin! Tien!"

"Gohan, it's about time help arrives!" exclaims Tien, "We need some help, there's hundreds of them! It's getting unbearable!"

Gohan lands next to them and goes Super Saiyan, "Haaa! Alright, let's do this!"

Elsewhere, Piccolo is with Goten and Trunks in South City killing off ogres, demons, and even some Super Saiyans. Piccolo breaks off to the World Tournament Stage to bout against a Super Saiyan. Goku is in Central City having no trouble defeating spawns of Hell. Vegeta, just due west of Goku, is in Ginger Town demolishing nearly hundreds of enemies. Gokhan and Xander have teamed up in East City to fight off what looks like hundreds of enemies. Most of them are weak and are wiped out over in a short time. The rest however require more effort from Gokhan and Xander. Goten, Trunks and Piccolo finish off their share and head back to their rendezvous point at the Lookout to ensure that nobody else is leaving the gateway. Just before their arrival, however, a being in a golden aura rushes out of the gateway and takes off away from the Lookout, "Should we go chase him?" asks Goten.

"If you want, but he's heading in a bad direction if he's looking to pick fights," explains Piccolo, "your dad and Vegeta are still out there."

They wait patiently on the Lookout waiting for someone to escape the gateway. Hours later, right after sunset, a rumbling noise can be heard from the ground below. Goten and Trunks look over the edge at the earth and can see it crack and collapse in some areas. They trace the cracks back to the gateway; they hear a faint roaring sound coming from the abyss. A gigantic claw stretches out, followed by another. A monster like no other arises and roams the land. It's a dark grey beast exceeding the length of a football field, walking on all fours leaving massive prints in the ground, and its fur like appearance turns out to be thousands of spikes protruding from its back. It lets out a terrifying roar paired with fire eating away the grass and trees. Goten and Trunks rush in to flank it but their ki blasts are no match to the armor plated behemoth. Piccolo fired ki blasts at its head but to no avail, the monster was only angered. He unleashed an inferno at Piccolo but he blocked the flames with a ki wave, "Gah! This thing is a tough egg to crack…"

"Got any plans?" asks Trunks.

In the midst of the situation, the three pick up a massive power signature heading for them, "Whoa, do you guys sense that?" asks Goten.

"Keep on your guard! Whoever it is, they're stronger than us!"

"Well, let's fuse Trunks!" The two retreat back to the Lookout as Piccolo stands guard to watch the monster.

"Fuuu… sion… ha-" they are interrupted when the source of this power level shows itself and attacks not them, but the monster. This being throws a large ki blast at the back of its neck, then dives to the ground and jumps up to slam into the monster's jaw. Finally, the being unleashes a massive ki wave onto the monster's back, forcing it to its knees. It lets out one final roar before the ki wave explodes and the monster disappears in the smoke. It lay dead on the ground with a fleck of golden aura standing above it. Piccolo comes out of his trance of confusion and speaks up, "Hey! Who are you!?" The being slowly approaches them while keeping his distance. It's still hard to tell, but they can make out that it's a man with green and dark blue armor. The most fascinating and shocking features about him is his golden hair and fur tail. Piccolo attempts to get a closer look and is surprised to see before the man takes off in the opposite direction, "His face… it looked just like Goku's…"

"That couldn't have been dad, right?" questions Goten.

"No, that wasn't your father. But whoever it was, at least he's not after us."

Meanwhile, as the Z-Fighters kill off hundreds upon hundreds of Hell spawns, there are still thousands remaining. As days of endless fighting carry on, fatigue catches up with most of them. Eventually, they all retreat back to the Lookout with their loved ones to keep them out of harm's way. They rejuvenate with water and rice provided to them by Dende and Mr. Popo. Night falls quietly on Earth tonight. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo sit together wide awake as the rest sleep, "Do either of you feel like we're running in circles?" asks Goku, "Because who's to say that these guys can't just come back out of the gateway when we kill them?"

"So we have either not kill them or find a way of keeping them from going through the gateway again?" replies Vegeta.

"I don't know… we need to think of something fast though," the conversation is interrupted when an odd phenomenon surges through the night sky, like the air being diced up into blocks. It's followed by a sound vaguely similar to that of an electrical arc quietly passing by with the unusual surge, "I've seen that before..." murmurs Goku. It takes him only a second to realize what comes next, "Everybody! Take cover, now!" Hundreds of reddish ki blasts race over the starry horizon and whizz past the Lookout if not crashing into it. Goku and Vegeta attempt to shoot as many as they can but it still isn't enough to keep the rest out of harm's way. Gokhan and Gohan jump in and shoot at the blasts as well, followed by Piccolo and Xander. Trunks, Goten, Tien, and Krillin are covering the rest inside of the Lookout's main building. One blast gets through the Z-Fighter's defenses and crashes into one of the four towers surrounding the main building. A chunk of rock flies in and strikes Yamcha in the head, leaving him badly bruised. Finally, the blasts cease, and the night falls back into silence. Goku takes flight to get a view of the Lookout and the land around it to observe the damage done. Craters leave no green behind on Earth's surface, and the Lookout has severe damage done to it, making it a wonder how it still floats. He lands back on the Lookout and looks at everyone with an expression of concern. Piccolo turns around to look at them as well, "Everyone back to sleep, I'll stay on the watch," he even glares at Goku and Vegeta, implying that he wants to be alone. The two follow the rest into the main building where Dende is healing Yamcha's bruised forehead. They fill the rooms, the Son families taking up one, Vegeta's taking another, and then the others, like Krillin, Eighteen, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Master Roshi taking the rest. Piccolo sits crisscrossed, meditating with Dende outside of the main building.

The sun rises, shining rays of orange light through the clouds. Piccolo, still meditating outside, is accompanied by Vegeta; he is watching the sun. Bulma soon joins him and hugs his arm, "Are you okay, Vegeta?" he gives no response, he just looks at her from the corner of his eye, "What are we going to do? How can we stop this?"

"I don't know…" murmurs Vegeta, "I couldn't tell you."

As they continue to look out at the bright blue sky, something catches Vegeta's eye. A greenish emanation grows on the skyline. As it further contrasts and becomes more noticeable, he can sense something coming from it, "Bulma, go inside and wake up Kakarot. Find cover,"

"V-Vegeta?"

"Go now Bulma!"

She runs to the main building and seconds later, Goku comes out and meets with Vegeta, "Bulma told me something was wrong," says Goku, concerningly.

"Don't you sense that? Look," Vegeta points at the cyan hue that seems to be nearing them.

"Whoa, now I do. Wait… I recognize that energy," exclaims Goku.

"Me too… Is it what you're thinking?"

"I'm afraid to say it."

"How could he have come back? He didn't even have a soul."

"I don't know, but I'm not worried about that. He's a lot stronger than before, I don't even know if our standalone power can match him."

Vegeta glances at Goku with a disgruntled look on his face, "Oh no, don't get any ideas!"

"What other option do we have?"  
"I am not fusing with you!"

The argument is abruptly brought to an end when the cyan light flares and resounds a piercing, shocking boom that awakes everyone on the Lookout. Even Piccolo and Dende come out of their meditation. All come out the building and look at the light approaching them. Goku notices them and stops them before getting any closer, "All of you get inside now! Hide!" Most slowly back away and into cover, but Gohan, Gokhan and Xander do not. They stand their ground outside of the building. The source finally arrives, but nobody can make out the silhouette of a being in the intensely colored aura. The only distinctive features include a tail and four horn-like appendages on its head, almost like a crown. Goku walks up to and stands before the being, "Are you the one responsible for all of this?" The being remains motionless, hovering just above the floor of the Lookout, "Janemba!" Everyone looks at Vegeta with confusion, "Wait, _the_ Janemba? The one you told me about dad?" asks Gohan.

"Yes. But I'm not the same as my weak doppelganger," a deep growling voice comes from Janemba, "I am Janemba of the Fifth Universe," his aura disappears, revealing an evolved Janemba, with indigo where purple was on the original, and four spikes extending from his cranium instead of two horns. His once smooth wrist armor now sports dull spikes, and an all-around sleeker frame.

"W-what!? How did you get here!?" questions Vegeta.

"Heh heh… Thanks to your friend that you were with when you arrived, I was able to be set free from my imprisonment, since the energy was not of my dimension," He lands on the Lookout, "And now, I'm here to claim the solar system and the Demon Realm free! If you refuse to comply, you won't live to regret it!"

 **つづきます**

To be continued


	13. Chapter 9: Demon of Dimensions

Previously on Dragon Ball Addendum; the evil mastermind behind Hell's invasion on Earth has been revealed to be Janemba, but this demon is not the same as before. By hitching a ride with Whis' non-fifth dimension based energy, Janemba was able to escape the shackles of his imprisonment, and now has the intention of freeing the Demon Realm, but why? What is his plan for redemption?

 **Age 811**

Janemba's eyes, yellow sclera with red irises surrounding white pupils look deeply at Goku and Vegeta with an expression of vexation, "You killed me in this universe. It was you two!" he points his right index finger at Goku and his middle finger at Vegeta, "You two will die first."

"We killed him years ago, do you really think we're still as weak as we were before?" queries Vegeta, rhetorically.

"Do you think I'm as weak as that form of me?" replies Janemba with the same attitude, "We're created from pure evil, and unlike this universe, the Eternal Dragon of Universe Five possesses more evil than any cleaning machine your otherworld has! I am the spawn of the dragon's evil energy."

"Wait, you came from the Dragon Balls' evil energy?" asks Goku.

Janemba nods his head with an evil grin. Vegeta surges his aura, "I don't care what hole you crawled out of, I'm putting you back where you belong!" Goku surges his energy in response, "You made the dire mistake of invading our universe, it's over Janemba," Goku and Vegeta flank either side of Janemba; Vegeta vanishes and then puts Janemba in a choke hold while Goku moves in to attack from the front. He throws a punch at his chest but before he realizes it, he punches Vegeta in the shoulder, Janemba being nowhere in sight, "Ah! Damn it Kakarot! What the hell!?"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! I was aiming for him and he disappeared before I knew it!"

"Gah! Damn it, that hurt! Where is he now?"

Behind Goku and Vegeta, but in front of the rest of the Z-Fighters, Janemba slowly ascends through the floor of the Lookout, "Ah…! Dad, behind you!" shouts Trunks at Vegeta. Janemba shoots eye beams at Goku and Vegeta, but they manage to dodge the attack thanks to Trunks' warning, "Whoa, I almost forgot how tricky Janemba's moves are, we need to be careful."

"Too slow!" shouts Janemba as he materializes between Goku and Vegeta, elbow striking them both in the neck. Both their auras fade away and they are both left rubbing their necks in pain, "Ow! What the…!? How is he so fast!?"

Gokhan powers up and charges at Janemba, "That's enough!" he knee strikes Janemba in his upper back, then follows up with a side kick to the ribs, but appears as if he kicked a statue. Breaking his motionless state, Janemba slowly turns around to meet Gokhan. In the blink of an eye he has a tight grip on Gokhan's wrist; he throws him down headfirst into the Lookout. The throw was so powerful, Gokhan fell through to the bottom on the Lookout and nearly falling to the ground before stopping himself. Gohan and Piccolo then move in and despite their efforts, they weren't even the slightest challenge for Janemba. He reverse headbutts Piccolo, jabbing him in the forehead with one of his his head appendages. Gohan strikes him square in the face, but Janemba grabs him by the face and extends his arm up into the clouds. He jerks his arm downward and throws Gohan to the ground at the base of Korin Tower. Goten, Trunks and Xander attempt to move in, but are stopped forcefully when Janemba points his palm at him. He has frozen them right before they could reach him. He gently thrusts his arm and launches the three away and off the opposite end of the Lookout. They hover mid air in surprise and fatigue, trying to regain their balance and comprehend what had happened, "Last chance to give up," announces Janemba, "If you at least want a chance to keep your lives, I'd say surrender now."

"You have no idea who you're talking to," replies Piccolo, "We never surrender!"

"Alright, fine, you all will just pass the time for me," Janemba's aura begins to show.

Goku and Vegeta power up too, "Guys, stay back and let Vegeta and I start this," says Goku to the Z-Fighters, "This way if you want to fight," Goku flies due north of the Lookout, away from anybody that could be harmed. They soar just above the clouds, about a mile away from the Lookout. The first to make a move is Goku and Vegeta, "Haaaa…!" Their auras turn from white to blue, as well as their hair and eyes. Now in Super Saiyan Blue form, Goku and Vegeta charge at Janemba and land a blow on Janemba's chest, impacting him harder than he expected. He grabs ahold of their arms and slams them into each other. He backflip kicks Goku in the chin and shoots a ki thrust at Vegeta. They proceed to attack with a barrage of kicks and punches, Janemba dodges all but one. Vegeta kicks him in the oblique then strikes him again in the back of the neck. He finishes with a large ki ball that he launches and sends Janemba down under the clouds. The blast doesn't seem to impact, however. Instead, it seems to be coming back. It zooms past Vegeta and Goku, nearly hitting them both, and Janemba slowly rises back up to them, "You got in a few good hits, now it's my turn," his left hand and wrist seem to deform. His fingers fuse into a single piece of flesh and stretch out, turning into a dark reddish color. The edges seem to sharpen, and the end develops a point. Now a sword, Janemba moves in with a swift slice at Vegeta. He dodges, losing a few hairs, but attempts to gain some distance from him. Goku tries to stop him but gets his gi cut open. Vegeta shoots a cannonade of ki blasts at him in an attempt to stop him, but it's to no avail. He approaches him and tries to stab him, but Vegeta dodges it again and vanishes. Now with a great distance between them, he begins to transform to Super Saiyan Blue 2, "You haven't seen what Saiyans are capable of, nothing like this!" his aura grows and begins bursting with electricity. Right before he ascends, he is met with the point of Janemba's blade pressed against his chin, "Go ahead and transform, I dare you!" With a look of shock on his face, Vegeta's aura slowly disappears, remaining in his Blue form, "That's what I thought," continues Janemba. His sword turns back into a hand as he takes a step away from Vegeta and Goku. He takes his power stance and quietly groans, "Hooo…" his body makes a double vision effect, repeating over and over until there seems to be a dozen of him. They all disperse towards the Lookout, and Goku and Vegeta chase them down, "Everyone! Look out!" shouts Goku. The Saiyans all transform and the rest of the Z-Fighters power up. The Janemba clones aren't nearly as powerful as the original, so everyone battling them stands a chance. Every battle is melee, no ki was used initially. Goku kills one of them swiftly and somewhat effortlessly. Gokhan kills two with a Katsuryoku blast. Xander kills one by launching him off the Lookout with a ki blast and sending him down to the earth. Vegeta punches one through the chest then drops him off the edge of the Lookout. The other six stop in their fights and begin to glow. Their skin turns to bright yellow before the Lookout begins to shake. One explodes, destroying half of the Lookout. One after another, the rest explode, destroying the remainder of the Lookout. Chunks of it fall from the sky, leaving a trail of smoke and dust behind them. Those who can't fly are saved by the Z-Fighters. Janemba looks down on everyone, "Aah-hahahahaha! Well then, what's your plan now?" he holds a hand up in the air, forming a small ball of cyan ki, "Now then, I can't keep wasting time like this, you all are getting in the way," the ki ball grows in size. It shoots into the sky in the form of a wave and breaks up into several smaller waves, each one heading for a group of Z-Fighters. Goku, Vegeta, Gokhan, Gohan and Trunks all take one head on to defend themselves and the people surrounding them. Goku and Vegeta deflect theirs, but the others struggle to push it away. Piccolo slips and the ki blast whizzes past him. Luckily, it hits nobody else. Piccolo, however, loses his hand from the blast. Gokhan notices Piccolo's injury then manages to punch the ki blast away. He races to Piccolo, "Oh my gosh, Piccolo, are you okay!?"

"Tch… Yeah, I'll be fine," Piccolo shouts and a hand spawns from his wrist.

Goku approaches Vegeta after the struggle with Janemba's attack ends, "Vegeta, I don't see any way around this, no single fighter here can handle Janemba, we have to—"

"No! I know what you're thinking, to hell with fusion! I'll die fighting instead!"

"Vegeta, please, it only lasts thirty minutes!"

"Dream on, Kakarot!"

"With the perfect opportunity to kill this guy, you still choose to put your life and your loved ones lives in jeopardy just because you can't swallow your pride!?"

Vegeta crosses his arms and shuns Goku, "Goku…"

"Uh… did you just call me-"

"Shut up! You didn't hear that!" Vegeta turns back around at Goku, "Ugh, I guess my pride can't sink any lower now… Fine, let's do the damn fusion," Vegeta vanishes, and can be sensed by Goku down on the ground. Before following Vegeta, Goku calls for Gokhan, "Gokhan, can you try to hold off Janemba the best you can? Vegeta and I only need a minute,"

"You can count on me Grandpa," Gokhan smiles at Goku and turns his attention to Janemba. Goku vanishes to meet Vegeta down below, and Janemba nearly starts chasing him down until he's stopped by Gokhan, "Your fight's with me now. Haaaa...!" Gokhan unleashes an explosive wave to stop Janemba, but he does no damage to him. Instead, he gets a punch to the gut and is backhanded in the face. Gokhan stops himself and powers up, "I'm not done! Taryaaa...!" he turns from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 2. His aura flares flecks of red due to his god powers surging through his ki "Come at me!" Janemba charges at him and throws a punch aimed at his head, but Gokhan blocks it and returns a quick jab to the throat. He continues to strike him with kicks and punches to the torso. He finishes the attack with a ki blast that launches Janemba into the sky. Before he knew it, Gokhan had a knee jabbing into his back. In pain and confusion, Gokhan tries to figure out what happened as he tries to escape Janemba. Meanwhile down on the ground, Goku and Vegeta prepare the fusion technique. The two power up to their base form max and take a few steps away from each other. They outstretch their arms away from each other, fingers pointed, "Fuu…" their arms rotate above their heads and point the opposite direction from before, "...sion…" their arms return to their original position, "...Haa!" their index fingertips meet and a bright light forms between them. They are consumed in the light as two separate bodies. The light continues to grow alongside the power coming from it. The attention of all the Z-Fighters is drawn to it. Even spawns of Hell capable of sensing energy are surprised by its impression. The mysterious man that killed the beast from before is so intrigued by it, he and four others make their way towards it. The light dissipates, revealing a single body with a black vest and orange shoulder padding paired with white baggy pants tied with a blue cloth belt. He looks up at Janemba, who is floating high up in the sky with the rest of the Z-Fighters. In the blink of an eye, he is floating right in front of Janemba, "Fun fact; last time I killed you, I was in this form. Call me Gogeta: the fusion warrior of Goku and Vegeta!"

"Grrr, I told you I'm not as weak as my doppelganger! I'm not losing to this technique of yours again!" Janemba begins to power up, as well as Gogeta.

"What you're seeing now is nothing compared to my full power," says Gogeta, "Just you wait, no power like this has ever been witnessed by another being!" He takes his power stance and pushes out an immense amount of energy, "Hyaaaaa!" his aura explodes with shades of blue and white. The power is so intense and so massive that Beerus is awakened from his slumber and Whis nearly chokes on his meal. The sheer force of the transformation pushes the moon ever so slightly away from Earth and deprives the planet of all of its clouds. Gogeta's eyes and hair turn from black to bright blue, indicating that he has achieved the Super Saiyan Blue form, "Here it is, a power never fathomed before, not once," Gogeta slowly begins to approach Janemba, "You're in the presence of a Saiyan God, so watch yourself."

"I don't care who you are! You're getting in over your head!" He morphs his arm into a sword again and proceeds to attack Gogeta. He seems to slice Gogeta into 2, but he later realizes that he just cut through an afterimage. Gogeta shows behind Janemba and knife hand strikes him in the neck, followed by teleporting to Janemba's side and crushing him between a knee to the stomach and a hammer fist to the back. He then elbow strikes him, sending him all the way down to the ground. Facing away from where Janemba landed, he tops off his attack by quickly spinning around and throwing his arm in a slicing motion, firing a slashing energy wave that tears through the earth and deals a great amount of damage to Janemba. Gogeta teleports down to the site of the deep narrow abyss left behind from his attack. He looks down into the crevice and sees Janemba looking back up at him with a look of anger and distress. Gogeta reaches over the crevice and digs his fingers into the ground. He pulls with all his might and closes up the abyss, sealing Janemba underground. Gogeta takes a step back and seconds later, the ground erupts and Janemba darts out of the explosion with bloodshot eyes; he's engulfed in a sharp, raging aura, "I've had it! I'm not going to be another one of your statistics! You all die here!" He raises his hand and shoots a tiny ki ball into the sky. Once it vanishes, he lets out a powerful roar, "Graaaahh!" the cyan ki ball grows at an insanely fast rate, nearly matching the size of the moon. He drops his arm and flies up to it, vanishing in its light. The blast then begins to descend, heading straight for Gogeta. Before proceeding to stop the blast, Gogeta turns to the Z-Fighters, "Everyone, get away from here! If I can't stop it, it'll hit you guys!" as they leave the battlefield, Gogeta forms an orb of ki in front of him, "Big Bang Kamehamehaaa!" the ball turns into a wave and connects with Janemba's attack, slowing it in its path. They show little strain for some time, slowly pushing it up away from Earth. However, their strength suddenly disappears after pushing out too much energy into the attack. Gogeta breaks up into two separate bodies, Goku and Vegeta, "Kakarot, what happened!?"

"Gah…! I don't know! Maybe we used too much energy and the fusion ended early…"

"Well what the hell do we do now!?"

"We have to stop this thing before it hits the earth!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's do it! Haaaaa!" Vegeta turns Super Saiyan Blue 2.

"Taryaaa!" Goku then turns Super Saiyan Blue, "Kaa… Mee…"

"Final…"

"Haa… Mee…"

"Flash!"

"Haaa!"

They both unleash massive attacks at Janemba's attacks, and it slows the blast, but doesn't stop it, "No… it's not enough!" shouts Goku.

"Come on! Don't give in!"

They continue to push, but it's to no avail. However, in the midst of the bleak situation, another blast connects with Janemba's blast, then another. Eventually, nine more beams blasts join Goku and Vegeta's. Gokhan, Xander, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Tien and Yamcha are all behind Goku and Vegeta giving it their all trying to push away the blast. They manage to stop it, but it still isn't enough to push away the blast. Shortly into the struggle, five unknown beings shrouded in a gold aura race past the Z-Fighters and ascend up to Janemba's blast, disappearing behind it. Seconds later, a flash a gold light emits from behind the blast, followed by a large relief of tension from the blast, allowing the Z-Fighters to push the blast away. The tension released completely when they were able to penetrate Janemba's blast and push through it. Five blasts shoot through from the other side of the blast and nearly hit some of the Z-Fighters. Janemba is revealed at the center of the blast, trying to hold back the attacks, "Let out everything you have! Now!" screams Goku. The Z-Fighters' roars echo over the sound of their ki blasts; Janemba can no longer resist and he gives in, disappearing in the blasts as they burst through the atmosphere into space. They wither away, allowing the exhausted Z-Fighters to take a knee. Goku and Vegeta join the rest on the ground. The five unknown beings slowly descend too, but are still a distance from the Z-Fighters, "Okay, who are those guys?" questions Piccolo, "One of them were here before, and he looked like you, Goku."

"What? Me?" Goku pans over to look at the people walking towards them. They all raise their hands in surrender, signaling that they mean no harm, "Who are you guys? What are you doing here?" questions Goku.

They continue to walk forward in silence, now close enough for Goku to make out their faces. The group consists of a tall, heavy man, a shorter, yet equally heavy man, a built man with short spiky hair, a woman, and a man with the same hairstyle as Goku, all of them are wearing Saiyan armor. The one with Goku's hair is standing in front and drops his arms when he sees Goku, "Kakarot?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Kakarot, my son!" he runs to Goku and grabs him by the shoulders. He looks into his eyes briefly then bear hugs him.

"Are you… my father?" murmurs Goku.

The man releases Goku, "Yes, I am. My name is Bardock."

"Bardock… how do I know it really is you?"

"He is, Kakarot," interjects Vegeta, "I remember his face, I met him when I was introduced to Raditz. Bardock is your father."

"Wow, I've finally gotten to meet one of my parents. What about my mom?" asks Goku.

"Her name was Gine. I like to think that she didn't go to Hell like I did," He bows his head; Goku bows his head with him, "I'm just glad to have reunited with you, my son."

"I'm…" he is at a loss for words, unsure of what he's feeling, "I can't believe my father's here now."

Goten and Gohan approach Goku and Bardock, "Is… he our grandpa?" asks Goten.

Goku turns his attention to his sons, "I guess so; meet your grandpa Bardock guys."

They approach Bardock to introduce themselves as the four other members of Bardock's team make their way towards Goku, "Um, who are they?" asks Goku.

"They're my crew: Totapo, Pumbukin, Toma, and Selypa." They all glance around at the Z-Fighters, indifferently.

"How many other Saiyans are on Earth now?"

"Considering how many were in Hell when I got there, more than you'd hope for."

"Why would you say that?"

"They went to Hell for a reason."

Their conversation is interrupted by a booming sound in the distance, followed by smoke rising in the horizon, "We have to go," says Bardock to his crew. He turns his attention to Goku, "I don't want to go back to Hell, I want salvation; this is my chance to reunite with Gine in Heaven," he hugs Goku one more time, "Farewell, my son."

Goku hugs him in return before stepping away to let him go. Bardock turns into a Super Saiyan, as well as his crew, "I hope to see you again, son." says Bardock before facing away from the Z-Fighters and flying away towards the smoke with his crew.

"Wow, after all these years, I finally meet my father, and he's a Super Saiyan too!"

"Why are you surprised?" asks Vegeta.

"Well now I know where I get my determination. Even in Hell, my father trained," he looks at Vegeta who has a blank expression on his face, "Hmm? Vegeta, are you okay?"  
"I wonder if _my_ father it out there somewhere… with other Saiyans…"

"He might be, we still have a lot of work to do if we want to get rid of all these bad guys. Maybe we'll see him at some point."

After the end of their conversation, they hear the same booming sound from before, but it's coming from a different direction; it's due east of where the Z-Fighters are. They all can sense a strong power level. Vegeta is to first to recognize it, "Ah…! No! That can't be…"

"It's Janemba!" shouts Goku, "It feels like he's near a lot of people; a city."

"What city is in that direction?"

Gokhan's eyes widen as he takes in a deep breath, "Oh my God…" he surges his aura, about to take flight, "Gosun!" he screams before racing full speed to West City. Gohan, Goten and Vegeta chase him down. Goku grabs ahold of Amaya's hand.

"Trunks, Xander, Piccolo, wait here and keep a guard on everyone here. We'll be back."

Goku uses Instant Transmission and vanishes. He reappears at Gokhan's location at Capsule Corporation. The city is clouded in smoke and riddled with flames and debris. Gohan, Goten and Trunks arrive shortly after to go inside and find Gokhan. He's inside the nursery with Gosun in his arms. Amaya runs up to him and takes Gosun from him and hugs him tightly. Gokhan puts his arms around Amaya, completely oblivious to the sounds of destruction outside the building, "Guys, we have to go now. Janemba's going to find us," says Vegeta. They all run outside to the courtyard to ensure that Janemba hasn't found them. Goku places his index and middle finger on his forehead as everyone places a hand on his arm. Right before they teleport, a needle point thin beam pierces Goku's head, dropping him to his knees in agonizing pain. Janemba is standing on the balcony above the doors they exited through, "You damned, valueless pieces of trash! All of you will die a painful and inglorious death!" he is fumed with bloodshot eyes and veins pulsing in his head.

"Tch…! Y-your threats are empty… empty as your fixation on... r-ruling our world," says Goku as he struggles to stand back up.

"I'll start with the child," he points at Gosun in Amaya's arms. She holds him tighter, prepared to shield him with her body. Gokhan steps in front of her, but is struck in the back of the neck by Janemba who had appeared behind Gokhan, too suddenly for anyone to see coming. Janemba grabs Gosun by his onesie and pushes Amaya away, knocking her down to the ground. Janemba forms his arm blade, ready to stab Gosun who is bawling his eyes out in hopes of being saved. Gokhan pushes himself off the ground and sees his wife and son's lives in jeopardy.

"Aah…! Get your hands... " he stands back up as surges of electricity and flecks of energy surround him, "Off my son!" his energy explodes as his hair turns gold and eyes turn teal. His aura looks like a roaring fire shooting into the air. For one second, Gosun was in Janemba's hand, and the next, he's in Gokhan's. Janemba is launched through the Capsule Corporation. building followed by several more. He slams into the side of a tower and is brought to a stop, now a great distance from the Capsule Corporation. Gokhan hands Gosun to Gohan, "All of you get away from here, I'm fighting him myself."

"Gokhan, you can't do that!" demands Gohan, "I forbid it, you'll die!"

"Forgive me for defying you, dad. But I want to defeat Janemba myself."

"Tch… son…"

"Thank you for everything, father." he kisses Gosun on the head.

Amaya slowly approaches him, "Gokhan… please—"

"I'm doing this for you," interjects Gokhan, "for Gosun," he hugs Amaya and kisses the side of her neck, "I love you Amaya. This isn't goodbye forever," he lets go of Amaya despite her weakly grasping his shirt, only to let go as he pulls away from her.

"I love you too…" she murmurs as he walks away.

Gokhan salutes everyone else goodbye before rising up into the air to find Janemba, still a few city blocks away, yet Gokhan still stares him down with a livid look on his face, "You've done enough, Janemba! Now I'm mad!" his energy bursts one more time before the battle begins. Janemba charges at him and throws a powerful punch at Gokhan's face. However, Gokhan has his fist clenched in his hand. He pushes him away and knee strikes him in the chest, followed by a heel kick to the jaw. Fazed but still standing, Janemba straightens back up and attempts to slash him with his blade, but Gokhan swiftly grabs the sword and knife hand strikes it, breaking off the point of the blade, "Tch… damn it…!" Janemba regenerates the broken point, "You weren't this strong earlier,"

"You obviously know nothing about a Saiyan, especially one with a temper,"

"I don't care what you are, I'm still superior and you'll die by _my_ hand!"

"I've shown enough mercy to bastards who don't deserve it. That ends right here…" Gokhan clenches his fists, "right now _!_ " his shout can be heard from a mile away.

He swings at Janemba's cheek, which nearly turns him around. He then kicks him in the side. When he tries to hit a third time with a knife hand strike, Janemba vanishes then reappears above him. He fires a Lightning Shower Rain attack down on him, and while it seems to pierce Gokhan several hundred time, he seems to fade away, like an afterimage. Seconds later, Gokhan appears out of nowhere and lands a light, yet powerful punch to Janemba's neck. Bewildered and unable to track Gokhan's movements, Janemba takes another blow to the back. He continues his attack by grabbing Janemba by the tail and throwing him to the outskirts of the city, away from civilization. Gokhan chases him down and punches him, launching him even farther away from the city. Gokhan tries to again, but Janemba vanishes to get away. He finally decides to go offensive and attempt to strike Gokhan. He succeeds and lands a hit on Gokhan's shoulder. Seemingly unharmed, Gokhan throws a jab to Janemba's face, but misses. Janemba then hammer fist punches Gokhan down to the ground. He sticks the landing, but has to act fast; Janemba comes charging down at Gokhan in attempt to slam him into the ground, but he barely gets out of the way. Winded, but still prepared for anything, Gokhan blocks a punch and jumps over a kick. He vanishes mid jump and reappears behind Janemba and knee strikes him in the center of the back, knocking him down and sending him to the edge of a cliff. Gokhan attempts to punch him while he's down, but Janemba rolls out of the way and Gokhan punches the ground. The force of the punch travels through the ground and out to the side of the cliff, destroying it. As the cliff collapses, Gokhan leaps at Janemba and spinning kicks him in the shoulder followed by a second kick to the gut, sending him into a nearby plateau. he clenches his fists as his aura concentrates into them, "Take this! Katsuryoku... Haaa!" he unleashes a massive Katsuryoku wave at the plateau, annihilating it and leveling the land. Janemba is nowhere to be seen for some time until a dome of purple light forms at the bottom of the hill behind where the plateau once stood. It bursts like a bubble as Janemba darts into the sky like a firework, "That's it! Everyone dies!" he outstretches his arms to his sides as if he's charging a Final Flash, "You've pushed me far enough, now behold my last resort!" His hands get ever so slightly closer to each other, arms still completely stretched out. As a result, a void opens up near him revealing what appears to be stars. Three more open up after his hands once again get a little bit closer.

"Wha… What are you doing!?"

"Heheheheheh… I still have links with Universe Five, which means I can still control it! I'm pulling it closer to this universe so when they collide, they'll collapse on each other and leave nothing behind!"

"N-no! Stop! Are you crazy!? You'll die too!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself! I wouldn't kill myself just to get rid of you! I'll just escape in the nick of time and reign over another universe!"

Gokhan unleashes a ki blast barrage at him, but deals little to no damage to him, "What...!?" he then flies full speed back to the city to find the Z-Fighters. He lands at Capsule Corporation where everyone still is, "He… he's going to destroy everything and I don't know what to do…!"

"What are you talking about, what is he doing up there," asks Goku as more, larger voids open up in the distance.

"He said he's going to crash our Universe into another… I can't stop him… it's all over!" Gokhan reverts to his base form and drops to his knees, angry at himself, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, now get up!" barks Vegeta before ascending to Super Saiyan Blue.

"Grr… ha!" Goku ascends to Super Saiyan Blue as well, "There's still a chance!"

Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Xander all transform to Super Saiyan and join Goku and Vegeta's side. Gokhan slowly stands back up, "You don't understand. He's—" he is interrupted as the ground begins to shake and dark clouds consume the evening sky. Massive voids tear through the land and sky. Now, bright white blotches begin to appear alongside the starry vacuums. Asteroids begin to fall through them and onto the Earth. Even a small planet fell through one of the largest of the voids, slamming into the Earth. The molten rock slowly rises into the sky and begins to fall back down to blanket Earth's surface. However, before it could land on the city, Janemba makes a final announcement.

"This is the end of your existence!" his roar resonates in the ears of many.

The Z-Fighters hear Janemba's hands clap together, and an instant later, everything turns to white, subduing all senses entirely. The color of the dark sky and bright red rocks; the sound of the ground cracking and crumbling; the feeling of the cool breeze stopped by the intense heat from the flames surrounding all; the smell of the smoke outweighing the oxygen in the air; the taste of the dirt and ash falling from the sky; all of it is gone. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Universe Seven, Whis has begun to notice the voids opening up around them. He looks into his staff and notices that where Earth once was is nothing but white. He eventually sees that most of the Universe is gone, "Whis, what's going on!?" barks Beerus who appears to have just awoken from his slumber

"It appears that someone is destroying the universe…"

"Well make it stop! Do you temporal do-over!"

"Right, right," he taps the base of his staff two times on the ground, putting everything in a grayscale filter and reversing every movement. The three minute rewind goes back to the moment after Gokhan's Katsuryoku. Janemba darts into the sky, "That's it! Everyone dies!" he stretches his arms out and very slowly begin to bring his hands together. Small voids begin to surround Janemba. Before Gokhan could say anything, he hears Whis' voice.

"Gokhan, listen to me. You must stop Janemba right now! He is pulling another universe closer to your own; when they collide, everything will be destroyed." his voice is also being broadcasted to the minds of the Z-Fighters.

"H-how do you know!?" asks Gokhan

I've seen it already. I used my temporal do-over technique to turn back time so I can warn you."

"Wow, I don't know what to say, Whis… thank you."

"I'm distracting you, go now! Stop him right now!"

"Right," Gokhan powers up to the max, "Janemba! I know what you're planning! I won't let you destroy the universe!" he charges at Janemba and throws a heavy punch to Janemba's chest, knocking the wind out of him. He tries to throw another punch, but Janemba dodges it and ki blast thrusts him away, but Gokhan takes no damage from it. Janemba then creates a circle with his fingers and fires a breath cannon through the circle, creating a concentrated beam heading straight for Gokhan. Janemba drops his arms and the beam turns into a large wave that throws Gokhan far away. Gohan approaches the outskirt of the battlefield in concern of his son. He watches as Gokhan hits the ground with a thud and reverts to his base form due to his injuries, "Huff… huff… damn it…" whispers Gokhan, trying to catch his breath. Janemba continues his attack, raising his arms back up and forming more voids. He looks around notices a void opening right behind Janemba "I… know what to do…" he stands back up and begins to power up, "Haaaaa…!" instead of golden hair and teal eyes, his hair begins to turn red, as well as his eyes, "Uaaa…! Guaaaa!" despite the stagger, his screams symbolize that he's not giving up. He charges at Janemba and tackles him, both of them falling through the void behind Janemba. Gohan flies up to the void and looks inside.

"Gokhan!" he desperately shouts his son's name in hopes of finding him, "Where did you…"

The other side reveals a star-filled space, a familiar scene from the precious voyage to Universe Five. Below Gokhan and Janemba is the small planet that crashed into Earth before the temporal do-over. The battle rages on as the two exchange hits; Gokhan takes a hit across the face, but he responds with a double punch: one fist to Janemba's chest and another to his gut. He coughs up blood, grabbing his torso in pain. Gokhan backs away and erupts his energy. His red and orange flame-like aura is surrounded by streaks of gold and shimmering specks of light. Janemba attempts to go back through the void, but Gokhan fires a ki blast in his path to stop him. Janemba powers up as Gokhan continues to increase his ki, "It's all over for you Janemba!"

"No! I will not die by your hand! Not now, not ever!" he forms his sword arm and charges at him.

Gokhan closes his eyes, "This is it… farewell, my loved ones…"

Gohan, still looking into the void witnessing the battle realizes what Gokhan is planning, "Nooo! Gokhan!" His eyes fill with tears as Gokhan looks over at him. A tear rolls down Gokhan's face, but he smiles at his father before turning the other cheek.

"Trrr… Taryaaaaaaa!" Gokhan unleashes an immensely powerful explosion of energy, right before Janemba could slash his sword, slowly tearing his body to shreds, "Haaaaaaa!"

"No…! Nooooo...!" Janemba's final words are spoken before dissolving in Gokhan's ki.

The explosion begins to seep through other voids, and before it could reach the one Gohan was looking through, they all shrink and disappear, silencing the Seventh Universe. The clouds disappear and reveal the starry violet sky. The red horizon from the sunset begins to show, but it is ignored by the confusion that has fallen upon the Z Fighters. Gohan slowly descends to the ground and it met by the Z-Fighters and the rest.

"Gohan, what happened? What did you see?" asks Piccolo.

"Gokhan went in there, I don't know what happened… I don't know where he is!"

Elsewhere, in Universe Five, Gokhan's explosion continues to grow as he lets out a powerful roar. However, now that nothing remains of Janemba, Gokhan's tension releases. His scream stops, he slowly opens his eyes and bows his head. His arms drop to his side and he closes his eyes once more. As his hair turns black, he shows a small smile. A second later, his body thrusts and he disappears in the light of his ki. What was once a massive orb of ki has bursted and released an unbelievably large amount of energy, creating an explosion that spread out through most of Universe Five. The explosion seems to expand endlessly, as if it will remain intact for a very long time, decades perhaps. Back in Universe Seven, on Earth, all spawns of Hell turn to dust and disappear, thrown into the wind. Hadesu's Gateway shrinks and seals up completely. Bardock, who has just finished burying the last of his fallen comrades from a hard fought and bittersweet victory against nearly thousands of powerful villains from Hell, stands alone in a wasteland full of craters and wreckage. However, in the midst, he begins to glow a bluish white. He feels a divine energy pulsing in his veins, "I'm coming, Gine…" he turns into a white smoke and rises up into the sky. The same phenomenon occurs at the burial sights of his four comrades: four bluish white apparitions rise out of the ground and ascend into the sky. Meanwhile, Gohan and the rest try to find an answer as to what happened to Gokhan. Minutes later, a white column of light drops down near them, revealing Whis and Beerus, "Whis, Lord Beerus! What are you doing here?" asks Goku. Whis is silent, as well as Beerus, who closes his eyes on behalf of the question.

"What's going on? Do you know about Gokhan?" asks Gohan.

Whis looks down at the ground, arms behind his back. He closes his eyes, "While Gokhan managed to put an end to Janemba, he had to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to succeed. I regret to tell all of you that Gokhan's life has come to an end."

All are stricken with an expression of shock and despair on their faces. Amaya is the first to break down in tears, followed by Gohan. Videl and Bulma gather around Amaya to comfort her as Chi-Chi and Goku approach Gohan. Goku hugs his wife and son tightly. The sadness even gets to Vegeta. Seeing Gohan torn to pieces from the loss of his son, he holds his own son close to him. The rest bow their heads in silence and sorrow, until Beerus breaks the silence, "For those he loves he will sacrifice… a truly honorable trait."

 **つづきます**

To be continued


	14. Chapter 10: Denouement

**Chapter IX**

 **Age 811**

The garden is brimful with sorrow and heartache. Rain falls from the gloomy gray sky down onto the sea of black coats and netted veil hats covering distraught, crying faces. There is no pastor, only loved ones taking turns to stand before those who came to mourn the loss of Son Gokhan. Gohan and Goku are the first to stand before everyone. Gohan unfolds a handwritten letter as all remove their hats, "We are all here for Gokhan. This coffin may not be where he rest, but instead where symbols of him rest. Symbols that remind all of us of his brave, loving, and caring nature…" a tear falls onto the letter. Gohan wipes his eyes and begins to whimper. He hands the letter off to Goku for him to read, "He was a strong, intelligent and inspiring young man who left us far too soon, but he didn't go without a good cause. He left an impression on this world that we all can benefit from. Afterall, he _is_ the reason why us and our beloved ones are alive right now. We here who stand before this grave know who made the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of our lives and safety, and we are extending our gratitude the only way we can," he looks up from the letter and puts his arm around Gohan's shoulder, "I think I speak for all of us when I say we'll never be the same without him. I'm proud to call Gokhan my grandson. He and his legacy will never be forgotten," Gohan turns around to face the coffin, "I love you, my son," He takes a patch of the kanji that represents his name and gently places it in the coffin. Amaya is the next to say her piece.

"The last time we spoke, he told me 'this isn't goodbye forever'. Whether he comes back to me or I go to him one day, it won't change the time I've spent without him. With your significant other no longer in your embrace because death did you part, a constant sorrow grows," her voice breaks as tears fill her eyes, "I know Gokhan wouldn't want us to feel this sorrow. He would want us to live our lives happily knowing that where he is now, watching down on us, he couldn't be happier. We simply just have to be happy for him. I love you Gokhan," she takes off a necklace he gave her years ago and places it in the coffin. Finally, Xander takes his turn.

"I have lost someone that I can call a brother. He and I grew up together and did everything and went everywhere together. We've been a thousand places and seen so many more. We didn't know what lay ahead in our futures, but we faced it all together. I hope that one day we can continue our adventure, whether it's here, or in the afterlife. Farewell, brother," He kissed his hand and touched the coffin.

Goku closed the coffin and he, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Piccolo and Xander lifted the coffin and gently lowered it down into the ground. They all get down on their knees and begin placing dirt onto the coffin. However, Vegeta stops Gohan by resting his hand on his shoulder. "No parent should have to bury their child," He signals him to stand up. He gives Gohan a quick one armed hug before continuing to help bury the coffin. Once the burial is finished, several flowers are placed to hide the dirt, creating a vibrant and beautiful grave. A delicately chiseled and shined stone with Gokhan's name engraved on it is placed facing up in the center of the flowers. Hours pass, the clouds have broken up to make way for an orange and red sunset. Only Goku, Gohan, Videl and Amaya remain at Gokhan's grave. The whole time, they dare not to disturb the sound of silence.

 **Age 812**

It has been nearly one year since Gokhan's passing; Gosun has reached his developmental milestones with his mother, his grandparents, his great grandparents, his aunt, his uncle—even his friends and neighbors—but not with his father. Even now, Gosun is too young to understand that his father's gone despite his realization that he isn't there to tuck him in at night anymore. Amaya is still living in the West City hills with her baby son, enjoying the warm rays of the sun shining in through the windows. She cannot enjoy it the same without Gokhan, however. The hum of the air conditioner and the rustle of the tiny leaves on the trees sitting just outside the back door are the only sounds that fill the room. She puts Gosun down for a nap in his crib and steps out onto the deck overlooking the city. It's a breathtaking view, but Amaya cannot see the beauty in it, not in her state of mind. All she sees day in and day out is a gloomy, quiet world full of apathy and ennui. She leans on the railing and looks down at the drop off down to the slope of the hill her home is perched on. She still conveys a complete lack of interest and proceeds to sit down in a chair and sip tea. She hears a knock on her door, and when she opens it, she finds Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl holding a gift basket with bread, wine, chocolates, and other thoughtful delicacies to cheer up a friend in need, "Hello Amaya, can we come in?"

"Of course," her tone sounds cheerful.

"Thank you. We just wanted to extend our gratitude for always being such a good friend to us all."

Amaya blushes, "Oh, you all are too sweet," she accepts the gift basket and sets it down on her counter, "Would you all like to go sit outside? I made tea."

She escorts the three out to the deck, teapot and glasses in hand. They gather around the table and pour tea, "So Amaya," Bulma breaks the ice, "It's been some time since, well…"

"You can say it," interrupts Amaya, "it doesn't hurt anymore to hear it than it does to think about it all day."

"Amaya, we're all here for you—not just us, you have Pan, Marron, 18, even the guys would be more than willing to listen and help. In fact, Goten and Trunks should be coming over any minute to babysit Gosun."

"Why would they be babysitting him?"

"Because _we_ are having a girl's night out tonight and we're gonna buy some clothes to make it perfect!"

"I guess that sounds like fun…"

"That's the spirit! As soon as they get here, we'll head out, okay?"

"Thank you guys for all you're doing."

"It's the least we can do."

Goten and Trunks come flying up to the deck, "Hey guys! We're here for the child!" announces Goten."

Amaya chuckles, "He's asleep right now in his room."

"Not a problem, we'll keep a close eye on him for you." says Trunks.

The ladies take Amaya to the front door as she cheerfully waves goodbye to Goten and Trunks. They all get into Bulma's hover car and head out to the city. The evening arrives before they know it; by then, they have spent hundreds on clothing. Amaya had found a shimmering red cocktail dress with a matching scarf and high heels. She put her hair up in a bun and darkened the wings of her eyeliner. She was ready to hit the town all night long.

Elsewhere, in a very distant and secluded region of the universe, a revolution begins to unravel. Standing in a dark room with just enough light to reveal his face, Whis scouts over the planet from a balcony high up in the tree atop Beerus' Planet. At a glance, he doesn't appear to be observing anything spectacular; a figure can be seen in the center of a courtyard surrounded by a lake and a garden, standing very still. From where Whis is watching, all that can be made out about the figure is the white aura pulsing around it, but nothing more, "Not quite there yet…" whispers Whis. He hears a grunting behind him; he turns around and looks up at Beerus who is hanging halfway off his bed, "Oh Lord Beerus, such an uneasy sleeper," Whis floats up to his bed and gently lifts Beerus off the bed with telekinesis and throws a new sheet under him. He slowly lowers him back down before going back to the balcony to continue spectating the being in the courtyard.

Stars have filled the sky; by now, the girls have hit just about every nightclub in the southern district of West City. Bulma seems to be getting the most out of it; she has been cheering through the sunroof of a limousine for most of the evening, "Aren't we getting too old for this stuff?" asks Chi-Chi.

"You're never too old for fun!" shouts Bulma, "Get up here and look at all these people!" there's a slur in her speech.

"I love all of this Bulma, and you all are a lot of fun, but I'm really not feeling any of this. I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to head home," her voice breaks as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Oh, Amaya…" Videl sits by her side to comfort her; Chi-Chi on her other side.

Bulma sits down on the other side of the limo and holds Amaya's hand, "We'll take you home, Amaya, if that's what you want."

"It is, I'm sorry guys."

The limo arrives back to her home and the girls see her to the door. They walk into Goten and Trunks sleeping on the couch with Gosun between them. Amaya hugs the girls and heads upstairs. Bulma approaches Goten and Trunks, "Oh boys!" calls out Bulma. Trunks wakes up and pans over to Bulma clapping her hands to get their attention, "Amaya's home, you guys can leave now," she shakes Goten awake.

"Wha-what's going on?" murmurs Goten.

"Amaya came home early. Here's a hundred Zeni, now go spend it," she hands Trunks a wad of Zeni.

"Thanks mom!" says Trunks. They both jog out to the back deck and fly away.

Bulma, at the edge of the rounded grandeur staircase, calls up to Amaya, "We love you Amaya, call us if you need anything," she closes the front door behind her, gets back in the limo and takes off. In the nursery, Amaya strokes Gosun's hair whilst he sleeps; she goes to her room to get out of her new dress and into sweatpants and a spaghetti string top. She lays down above the blankets on her bed and rolls over facing the nightstand. She presses a button on a remote that dims her window, she gets under the blankets, and closes her eyes. Tears still seep through her eyelids and roll down her face.

Whis has been watching the activity on Earth and noticed Amaya's sadness, "I'm going to take him to 'that place,' Lord Beerus, so just wait a little while longer!"

"I don't _want_ to wait!" barks Beerus' voice from above. Beerus himself cannot be seen, but that doesn't stop his yelling from echoing throughout the tree.

Whis turns around to the same place he was standing before: at the balcony overlooking the courtyard. He floats over the railing and descends a long way down to the courtyard near the same unknown person from before, "Ready?" Whis asks before materializing his staff and pointing it at the being. The being and the staff are sucked into a whirlpool-like illusion, disappearing into thin air, "A few hours in there should do it," he speaks to himself. He proceeds to take a walk through the courtyard and garden, enjoying its serenity and colorful beauty. Before he knew it, nearly four hours have passed; he holds out his hand and out of nowhere appears his staff. The whirlpool appears in the air just above Whis. He watches the person descend from it and land on the ground, "Welcome back, Gokhan," says Whis. Gokhan—wearing a muscle shirt that was a darker blue with wider straps than his original shirt. He still has baggy white sweats with a blue cloth belt. His hair has grown out longer too; he now has fewer, but longer bangs, as well as more spikes atop his head pointing out to the sides as opposed to up like it did before; it's an all around bushier look. Whis takes a step back, "Let's see what you have accomplished," he puts his arms behind his back, "Whenever you're ready."

He takes in a deep breath; the wind speed picks up exceptionally, "Haaaa…!" his aura appears, but not white like before; it is a bright blue, "Hyaaaaaa!" his ki explodes, shrouding the planet in an intense light. At first, he is a silhouette of a blue body-shaped illumination, but the shroud breaks apart and vanishes in his aura that pops with white flares, revealing Gokhan with aquamarine blue hair and matching eyes. His bangs have stood up with the rest of his hair, and the spikes on the side and back of his head have stood up, giving Gokhan a sharper look, "You've finally done it. You have achieved the transformation of remarkable proportions; the form beyond Super Saiyan God."

"It appears so…" he looks down at his hands then pulls down one of his bangs to see his new hair color.

"So, it looks like another legendary Super Saiyan Blue has risen," says Beerus, walking down the cobblestone sidewalk up to Gokhan and Whis, "Congratulations, Gokhan.

"So, are you ready to fight, or what?"

Gokhan looks shocked, but Whis steps in with an excuse, "Now hold on, Lord Beerus; Gokhan _just_ achieved this form, he'll need time to adapt to it before he uses it in combat," he explains. He directs his attention to Gokhan, "Now in order for you to do so in a timely manner, I'll send you back to _that_ place, and accelerate the time, just like that Hyperbolic Time Chamber you have on Earth."

"Oh, okay. How long will you keep me there?"

"Well, the best part about this is you're dead, so you won't age or starve. I'd say about a month in there will do."

"How long does that mean I have to wait?" questions Beerus.

"About two hours." replies Whis.

"Ugh… fine… I'll just go find something to eat." he saunters away, rubbing his face in a feline sort of manner.

Whis' staff raises into the air and forms the whirlpool from before, "Alright, off you go. See you soon!" Gokhan gets sucked into the whirlpool and disappears with it, back into the unnamed zone.

Piccolo arrives at Kami's Lookout in the middle of the day in search of Dende. He finds him with Mr. Popo placing tiles on the newly rebuilt Lookout, "Dende, you called for me?"

"Yeah, a couple things. First, I can sense something; it's the energy of a god, a huge energy from light years away. We'll elaborate on that later. Second, you're becoming less and less helpful," says Dende in a disgruntled tone.

"W-what's with that attitude?" asks Piccolo.

"I just thought I could've gotten more help rebuilding the Lookout! Mr. Popo and I have been here for hours putting this place back together when all you did was supervise!"

"You're talking to the guy that had to hold the frame up in the air until you could get it to float!"

"And I appreciate it, but you could've at least helped with the rest of it. We aren't even halfway done, the hard part will be rebuilding the Hyperbolic Time Chamber door, the Pendulum room, the Teleporter, and all of the inside of the Lookout. I'd appreciate it if you helped us."

"Fine, but let's trace back. What energy did you sense?"

"A familiar energy… I've felt it before, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Is it an evil energy?"

"No, it's a divine energy."

"Wait! Do you think it could be… Gokhan?"

"I wouldn't bet on it. He's in the afterlife, and you can't sense energy from that realm, not in the living world."

"Goku has been able to roam the living world in death, why couldn't anyone else?"

"Piccolo, you're getting your hopes up. I'm sad to say that Gokhan is deceased, and the odds of him getting as fortunate as Goku did are very slim."

Piccolo sharply turns around and marches to the edge of the Lookout, then sits down criss-crossed. He closes his eyes and sinks into deep focus, "Goku. Can you hear me?" a moment of silence passes before he gets a response.

"Is that you Piccolo? What's up?" echoes Goku's voice in Piccolo's head.

"Dende has informed me of a godly energy really far away from here. Can you sense it?"

"I thought I felt something earlier, but I didn't think too much of it."

"I think it might be Gokhan."

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Dende said he's felt the energy before, so the only person so far away with godly powers that came to mind was Gokhan. Plus, if only you, Dende, and probably Vegeta can sense it, it's safe to assume that this energy source is at a god's level."

"That _does_ make sense... Wow, if you're right, I sure am proud to call him my grandson if his energy can be sensed across the galaxy."

"Hmph… I'd be too."

"I can try to sense it out real quick. Meet me at my house."

Piccolo stands up and dives off the Lookout without saying a word to Dende or Mr. Popo. He heads east for about ten minutes to the Son family's house. At nearly full speed, he had to travel a great length, but he found Goku atop a hill near his house. His eyes were closed, so he must be searching now for the source of the godly energy, "Any luck Goku?" asks Piccolo as he descends to the ground.

"Not yet, it seems like it just disappeared. I'm sure it'll come up again, and when it does, I'll try to pinpoint where it's coming from," he stands perfectly still for almost an hour while Piccolo waits, but it's to no avail. They both eventually fall asleep atop the hill overnight. The next morning, Goku awakes to see Piccolo on the other side of the hill, meditating. He stumbles over to him and nudges his shoulder, "Hey, Piccolo?"

His eyes shoot open, "Gah!" He jolts forward before standing back up, "I was meditating!"

"Geez, sorry! I was just going to tell you that I think I sense that energy again."

"Y-you do? What are you waiting for? See if you can get a read on it."

Goku closes his eyes in an attempt to hone in on the source. Meanwhile, Vegeta comes flying up from the south in a collared shirt and khakis, "Kakarot!" he sounds tense. Nobody responds; he lands by them and confronts Piccolo, "What's he doing?"

"He's searching for a god's energy he sensed far away. I'm assuming that's what you're here for?"

"Yes, has he found it yet?"

"No," interrupts Goku, "But I'm getting close."

The wait ends several minutes later when Goku finds its exact location, "No way! It's coming from Beerus' Planet!"

"What!? Seriously!? Whose energy is it?" asks Vegeta.

"Well, let's find out," he puts two fingers on his forehead, ready for Instant Transmission.

"Tch… you know better than to make me take your hand!"

"Then at least grab my shoulder, hurry, before I lose the energy again!" Piccolo and Vegeta grab Goku's shoulder and they teleport to Beerus' Planet to discover the owner of this godly power. They arrive to find Whis and Beerus standing side by side. In front of them is someone with blue hair facing away from them, "G-Gokhan?" asks Goku. Beerus and Whis turn around, then Gokhan.

"Grandpa!?" he powers down to his base form and runs to him, "Grandpa! Piccolo and Vegeta!" He throws his arms around Goku, "What are you guys doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"We sensed your energy all the way from Earth and thought it might've been you."

"Wow, you could sense it from that far away?"

"Yes, you should be very proud. And thankful, I'm guessing Whis got you this far?"

"Yeah, he found me in Other World and offered to let me visit Beerus' Planet and train me."

" _Visit_ is a bit of an exaggeration, he's practically living here now," says Whis humorously."

"That's awesome Gokhan, I'm so proud of you! I wish Gohan could see what you've become."

"Yeah, me too," undertones Gokhan.

"Well, I don't see why he can't; you're already in the living world, I'm sure it won't hurt to go to Earth and have a little reunion, right Whis?"

"I don't see any issues with that." replies Whis.

"Now hold on just a minute! I was promised a duel as soon as Gokhan became adapted to his new form! Nobody leaves until I face this worthy sparring partner."

"Oh, right. Okay Lord Beerus, let's spar!" exclaims Gokhan.

They both rise in in the air and get away from the courtyard. In fact, they leave the planet to a smaller orbiting planet and land on it. The rest follow and land on a nearby planet, "Alright, let's see that divine Saiyan God glow of yours." says Beerus.

"Hmph, alright!" Gokhan takes a power stance, spreading his legs apart and bending his knees; his elbows bent and to his sides, "Tch… Haaa…! Huaaaaa!" the planet is consumed in a bright flash of light. Beerus is forced to close his eyes turn away; those watching can't bear to look at it directly without being blinded. The coat of aquamarine blue on Gokhan breaks away and blends with his aura, revealing him in his new form. Beerus opens his eyes and turns to face him.

"Impressive… Very impressive. However, I know that's not your full power, why are you holding back?"

"Well I don't want to say that I wanted to go easy on you," replies Gokhan, jokingly.

"...Oh you just had to say that. You're getting cocky already," Beerus takes the same power stance that Gokhan did, "Fine, let's see how confident you are after this!" His aura explodes like a raging violet fire, "Gyaaaaa!" he sends cracks throughout the little planet they stand on. The force of his ki even pushes away neighboring planets. Beerus slowly gravitates towards Gokhan before vanishing. He reappears behind Gokhan and attempts to knife hand strike him in the neck, but misses when he ducks down. He flips around onto his back and kicks up at Beerus, who barely dodges the attack. Beerus fires a ki blast thrust down at him; Gokhan blocks it, but he's launched through the planet. As he gets farther away from him, he shoots a ki blast barrage at him. Beerus dodges the blasts with an afterimage strike. He ends up next to Gokhan to jab him in the face. Gokhan blocks it and pushes Beerus' arm away and throws a punch at his chest. Beerus doesn't make the slightest flinch from the attack, "Come on, Gokhan. Stop going easy on me! Get angry!" he throws a hook punch and hits Gokhan in the cheek, spinning him around. Beerus knee strikes him in the back and hammer fist strikes him into a small planet below them. He slowly rises back up to Beerus, only with tattered clothes and no injury, "How about a sweeten the deal? If you don't give me everything you've got and prove my opinion on Saiyans wrong, I'll destroy your home planet after you're sent back to the afterlife."

"You wouldn't!" snaps Gokhan. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo show concern too.

"You're kidding, right? Are you not aware of my title? I'm the God of _Destruction._ " I don't have any issue with destroying Earth, the only merit it holds is its food, which I'll be sure to get a lot of before wiping it out."

"Alright, you want my full power?" he takes his power stance, "Fine!" he shouts and powers up.

"What's his opinion on Saiyans?" murmurs Goku to Vegeta. He glances at Goku, indifferent and slightly confused.

He charges at Beerus and throws a punch, but he appears to pass right through Beerus. Out of nowhere, Gokhan appears behind him and double hammer fist strikes him on the top of the head, but he grabs Gokhan's fists right before getting hit. He throws Gokhan over his head and attempts to front kick him while he's upside down, but Gokhan launches him away with a ki blast. Beerus stops himself from getting pushed away; the blast disappears in his grasp. However, another, much larger ki blast approaches Beerus. He backhand strikes it away and sends it dive bombing towards base of the tree on Beerus' Planet; Whis manages to stop it in its path and evaporate it with the palm of his hand. The battle continues with a complete lack of regard for the reckless actions caused by it. They go back and forth throwing punches and landing a blow every now and then; Gokhan uppercuts Beerus; Beerus side kicks Gokhan; Gokhan ear claps Beerus; Beerus bolo punches Gokhan. Even after all of this, they show only small signs of fatigue, as well as a fair amount of bruises, "That's more like it…" hisses Beerus.

"It's not over yet... I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," replies Gokhan.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Hmph… Kaa… Mee…"

Piccolo bursts out in concern, "Wait! He's aimed directly at Beerus' Planet, it'll be completely destroyed!"

"Beerus wouldn't dodge it knowing his planet would be destroyed," replies Goku, "At least, I don't think…"

"Haa… Mee… Haa!" the blast races to Beerus at high speed. Beerus was forced to stop it with both his hands and even then, he was getting pushed by it. Gokhan continues to push, "Haaa!" the blast doubles in size; a violet light forms on Beerus' end. Suddenly, Gokhan's Kamehameha shortens and slowly inches closer to him. Beerus' ki blast is equally as large as Gokhan's; they are both evenly matched. Gokhan cannot afford to lose too much energy, so when the strain nearly piques, he cancels his Kamehameha and vanishes to avoid getting hit by Beerus' blast. Beerus watches his blast zoom past the cluster of planets and into deep space; his observation is adjourned when Gokhan knife hand strikes Beerus in the back of the neck, nearly making him lose his footing. Beerus spins around and tries to side kick Gokhan, but he vanishes again and reappears in front of him, throwing a punch to his chest, but misses when Beerus teleports a short distance away from Gokhan, who landed on a nearby planet.

"Try this on!" Beerus fires a barrage of ki beams from his fingertips. Gokhan uses an afterimage strike to dodge the attacks, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haa!" he continues to fire beams until the planet Gokhan stood on has dissolved into dust and chunks of rock, hiding Gokhan from his sight. Gokhan flies out of the cloud, which has trailed behind him.

"Take… this!" Gokhan's right fist is charged with reddish ki that contrasts his blue aura. Beerus' aura flares the instant before Gokhan throws his fist at Beerus' stomach. The reddish ki bursts and explodes; Gokhan bolts through space like a red comet, Beerus at the edge of his fist. After the struggle to get free, Beerus double hammer fist strikes Gokhan on the back of the head; he gasps as his eyes white out. He is sent twirling into one of the small planets on the outskirts of Beerus' realm of the galaxy. The smoke on the planet clears, revealing Gokhan with his black hair and barely open eyes. He sits up and grabs the back of his upper neck, "Tch… Gah...!"

"One hit was all it took to subdue the Super Saiyan God? Huh, I guess my judgement still stands…" says Beerus before turning away to head back to his planet in the distance.

"W-wait!" barks Gokhan, "Where do you think you're going?"

"What? I can sense your energy dropping like a rock, what could you possibly do at this point?"

"I don't know, let's find out." His white aura appears. As he powers up, it surges aquamarine blue. His hair stands up more straight as his ki greatly intensifies. Flecks of blue ki gyre around him until it consumes him. It quickly scatters, revealing Gokhan back into his Super Saiyan Blue form, yet his power continues skyrocketing, "Guaaaaa!" His power reaches its pique, "Katsuryoku…" his aura collects between his hands as he clasps them together. The planet begins to shudder and breaks under him. Yellow electricity surges around him and whips through the air, making a loud crackling sound, "Haaaaa!" he outstretches his arms; an upswinging sound of energy erupts from his hands when a massive amount of bright scarlet ki unleashes and charges at Beerus. Unable to block it, the blast completely consumes Beerus.

"Uhaaaaa…!" Beerus struggles to defend himself.

"Whoa! That power's amazing!" calls out Goku.

"Unbelievable… he's putting Beerus the Destroyer on the ropes," says Vegeta.

As they spectate Gokhan's amazing feat way out in the distance, they notice the blast beginning to warp. A thin, violet, fisheye shaped wall of ki blocks Gokhan's Katsuryoku. Beerus is holding the wall together with both of his hands held out at it, "Hyaaaaa!" he launches a massive fiery ki blast through the wall and into Gokhan's blast, creating an epic clash. It forms wind speeds that push nearby planet away. The wind has even reached Beerus' Planet, forcing those watching from there to look away. The amazing energy grows more extreme with every second. Gokhan and Beerus' roars, however, are by no means drowned out by the storm surrounding them.

"Hrrr…! Tch…! Gyaaaaa!" Gokhan surges another large wave of ki into his Katsuryoku.

"Huaaaaa!" Beerus puts equally as much, putting the clash back into a deadlock.

"D-damn it, come on…!" stutters Gokhan, trying to resist the tension.

"You're not dwindling, are you!? Come on Gokhan! Show me your potential! Give me a reason to break a sweat!"

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Whis continue to watch the battle despite the wind to their faces, "How much longer can they go on!?" exclaims Piccolo, "They're both putting out so much energy!"

"Amazing, isn't it?" replies Whis, "However, I still have yet to see him struggle like he did when I trained him."

"Wait… what?" questions Goku, "You mean he's still not trying his hardest?"

"Oh no, he's ready to give it his all, he's just waiting for Gokhan to give it _his_ all first."

Goku's eyes widen slightly, as if he remembered something important, "So Whis, do you think this'll go on for a while?" asks Goku.

"Probably, why?"

Goku puts two fingers to his forehead, "I'll be right back," he vanishes into thin air.

Vegeta and Piccolo look disgruntled, yet they all look back at the clash. Gokhan is beginning to run low on ki; he knows he must do something fast, "I… don't know how much longer I can do this…!" says Gokhan, staggering for his balance.

"Then just let go, it's not like you'll die, you're already dead!"

"It doesn't mean there's no risk, you'll still destroy Earth if I lose!"

"I never said 'if you lose,' I told you to prove my judgement wrong! Saiyans may be killing machines, but they're not gods!" Beerus retracts his arms to his sides, fists clenched, "You can't defeat a god, especially the God of Destruction!" he launches another wave of ki,further increasing the size and intensity of his blast.

"Aah…! screams Gokhan, on the brink of slipping.

In the midst of surrendering, Gokhan hears a familiar voice, "Gokhan!" he looks to his right and sees Gohan looking at him from a distance, "You can do this Gokhan!"

"F-father…!?" his confusion doesn't seem to distract him from the clash.

"Finish this so I can finally reunite with my son!"

"Heh… Yes sir!" he looks back over at Beerus, "I have to focus my god energy into this blast… everything I'm pushing out is just raw ki," thinks Gokhan to himself. He closes his eyes as his aura shrouds surrounds him and seems to press against the Katsuryoku, as if it's trying to push it towards Beerus. His eyes open, "Haaaaa!" his aura doubles in size, then triples. The Katsuryoku surges with streaks of Gokhan's godly ki before turning entirely into a bright shade of aquamarine blue.

The blast engulfs Beerus' blast and dissolves his barrier. All he can do is watch the Katsuryoku billow towards him, "Whaaaa…!" Beerus is lost in the light as it fills the sky. The ki slowly dissipates as Gokhan is revealed back in his base form, trying to catch his breath as he returns to Beerus' Planet. Gohan jumps up at Gokhan before he can land and gives him a huge hug. He continues to hold him long after they've already landed. Beerus is nowhere in sight for a few seconds until Whis looks out in the distance and sees his purple aura near closer. It's not traveling very fast, however; once he finally returns, he's covered in scratches and his eyes are bloodshot; his teeth are clenched as they forcefully grind against each other, "This… is unreal," stutters Beerus, "I-I have never… ever… been pushed this far," his aura fades away.

"I haven't seen you this rattled since training, Lord Beerus," says Whis.

Beerus' ear twitches; he puts his arms behind his back and begins, "Whis, I'm taking a nap. Wake me in a year for training," he turns his head around at them with a smirk on his face, "You're truly something Gokhan. I'll send Whis for you when I'm ready for round two."

"Eh-heheheh! I'm looking forward to it, Lord Beerus!" Beerus floats up to the top of the tree and disappears in the shadows of the branches. Gokhan turns to Gohan, "How did you get here anyway?" he asks.

"Dad came to get me, I'm guessing during the fight… Wow, look at you! You've come so far!"

"I couldn't have done this without Whis. I was just getting lost in Heaven—it's so beautiful there—but I had no idea what to do. I couldn't find King Kai, so I decided to just explore until Whis found me. He saw my potential and offered to train me. Now I'm here."

"Sounds like you've been having quite the time in Otherworld. I'm glad you're enjoying it, son. But… do you think you'll ever come back?" he asks.

"...Well," he is hesitant to answer, "Dad… I can't tell you how badly I want to come back, but if I die, I'm not meant to come back. But just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I can't come back and see you guys. I promise, I'll visit all the time."

A tear trickles down Gohan's face, "I want what's best for you, son. If this is the path you've chosen, then I'll be happy for you." he hugs Gokhan again; they stay frozen in a tight embrace with no perception of anything around them.

Their long lasting hug finally comes to an end. Gokhan hugs Goku goodbye and shakes the hands of Vegeta and Piccolo. All except Gokhan rest a hand on Goku's shoulder, "Goodbye Gohan. I can't wait to see you again!" says Goku.

"Until next time, Gokhan," says Piccolo.

Vegeta smirks and salutes Gokhan with two fingers.

"Farewell, my son. I hope to see you soon."

Gokhan waves goodbye to them all as they vanish on their trip back to Earth.

 **Age 812**

Christmas Day has just passed. The Z-Warriors have enjoyed their time with their families from the exchange of gifts, great feasts, and warm, loving laughter. Gokhan has yet to make good on the promise he made several months ago to visit, but that is about to change.

It is a quiet day. The sun's bright red rays are shining through the clouds and over the horizon, reflecting beautifully against the sea that West City looks out on. There is a cliff just outside the city that drops off to the water; a tree sits atop this cliff. Gohan and Videl are sitting under the tree, Gohan with a pen and paper in hand—it is handwritten.

Son,

Hopefully you have gotten this letter. It's been a few months now since you left us, and I've been thinking about you ever since. Every time I see Gosun's face, reminds me of you from when you were a baby. It's not just with him, however. Every time I see your grandfather Goku,, I see you too: my only son, Pan's only brother, Amaya's only true love, and Gosun's only father. Not only have our lives changed; everyone has been affected by this. Christmas wasn't the same without you here. I'm sure it's difficult to come visit from Heaven, but there are ways. Your mother and I are spending every waking moment waiting for you to return. Someday, somehow, we can reunite. Please come back, my son. I miss you. We all miss you.

\- Your Father

"It's perfect, Gohan," says Videl, "Did Bulma say when Whis was going to visit again?"

"I haven't heard anything yet," he rolls up the letter in a scroll and puts it in a carved wooden box with a silver colored latch, "Huh… I remember when he made this box. I had just taught him how to whittle," a small smile shows under his sad eyes.

Videl hugs his arm and rests her head on his shoulder. Videl holds up a picture of Gokhan from when he was a child, "He's such a handsome young man," snickers Videl as a tear rolls down her face.

Gohan holds the photo with her, "I love how he has your eyes," whispers Gohan. Videl puts the photo in the box with the letter. Less than half the sun is showing at this point; a somewhat strong breeze goes by, and before their very eyes appears a large white light in front of Gohan and Videl. It's so bright, even the sun is hidden behind it. A subtle ringing sound radiates from it as a figure begins to form. A transparent apparition with a light blue tint slowly lands at the edge of the cliff and begins to slowly walk towards Gohan and Videl. The light fades away and the spirit becomes opaque, showing his face. Wearing a skin tight pale champagne shirt and dark teal baggy pants hiding under a long white cloak, Gokhan smiles and looks deeply at his parents. His shined black shoes contrast the cape that sits barely above the ground. Gohan and Videl quickly stand up when they recognize Gokhan's bright blue eyes and gently spiked black hair, "Mother… father…" his voice has a calm tone to it.

"Gokhan!" they both shout simultaneously. They race to him and tightly hug him as if they'll never let go, "You've finally come back!" cries Videl.

"We've missed you!" murmurs Gohan. They finally let go and give him some room, "How did you manage to get here?" asks Gohan.

"Whis pulled some strings. I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner, it wasn't easy getting to do this. But long story short, even though I'm not alive, I can enter the living world whenever I want!"

"Really? Th-that… I'm so happy to hear that!" shouts Gohan.

"The only problem is I can't stay too long. I only have about an hour at a time." explains Gokhan, "That being said, I have to see a couple more people before I go. I promise, I'll be back before you know it."

"O-okay… we'll take your word for it, son." says Gohan.

"We're going to miss you sweetie. We love you very much." says Videl.

"I love you guys too. Thank you very much for being amazing parents." he hugs them both before walking towards the edge of the cliff.

Gokhan walks off the cliff and slowly fades away, disappearing into the same light he appeared from. The sun has now set, but light still reflects off the thin wispy clouds gently passing across the sky. Amaya is sitting on the back porch of her home reading a book. She closes it and takes off her reading glasses, twirling them by one of their temples. She looks out on the city skyline and watches as the nightlife slowly accumulates. A breeze passes by her before she sees the same white light Gohan and Videl saw. Gokhan slowly descends from the light and lands balanced on the rail, smiling down on Amaya. She drops her glasses and stands, shocked to see him; he lowers down off the rail to meet her. Without any words, he bows his head as she lifts hers to kiss. They hold each other tightly in their embrace for several minutes before any words are spoken, "I've missed you so much," whispers Gokhan.

"I can't believe you're back… how?"

"It's a long story, but let's just say I can visit whenever I want."

"Really? Oh, Gokhan!" She jumps into his arms and kisses his cheek repeatedly, "That's so great to hear!"

They walk together into Gosun's room. Gokhan picks him up while he sleeps and holds him cradled in his arms, "I love you, son. I'll always be here," he kisses him on the forehead and gently lays him back down and tucks him in. They walk back out to the porch; the stars have begun to show in the indigo sky above them. Gokhan turns to Amaya, "I have to leave soon. The only downside in all this is I can't stay for long."

"What? But… you just got here."

"I know, and I promise, it won't be long before I return," he pulls her close and wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. She rests her cheek on his chest covered by excess fabric from the collar of his cloak. As he begins to turn transparent, he kisses the top of her head and slowly backs away. He rises up into the air without a word and fades away into a light that darts across the sky. Dashing over the city for Vegeta and his family to see, leaving the city where Gohan and Videl can see their son take his leave. Passing over South City for Krillin and 18, highlands for Piccolo, farmlands for Tien and Yamcha, and eventually Mount Paozu for Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten to all catch a glimpse. His light finally circles back near West City and skyrockets above the clouds. The bright white trail of shimmering radiance dissolves into small flecks and joins the stars in the night sky, signifying that Gokhan's legacy and heroism will continue to shine down on all as a light of hope and truth. He fearlessly walked into the unknown, and didn't return with his life, but for a noble cause. He lived his life for the lives of others, prepared to give go out in a blaze of glory if it meant preserving preserving the peace and safety of his loved ones.

 **終わり**

The End

 **Author's Note**

The storyline of Dragon Ball Addendum may have reached its conclusion in writing, but the journey will start from the top once again in picture. Soon, Dragon Ball Addendum will become an animated series for all to enjoy. Not only that, but crossovers of Addendum and other Dragon Ball Z FanFiction stories will soon be published as well. Stay tuned, and thank you to all who have come this far in Addendum. I cannot extend my gratitude enough to you all!

Until next time! See you all soon!


	15. Chapter 11: Reborn

**Chapter XI**

 **Age 814**

Four years ago, Son Gokhan lost his life in the battle against Janemba. Yet his death was not in vain; he heroically gave his life to defeat the Evil Incarnate and restore the peace and security of his loved ones. The mighty explosion that he was lost in still shines like a cluster of stars in the Fifth Universe, shimmering in the skies above many planets. While it may not be seen by those who know him, it's a symbol that his legacy has left an imprint that won't be soon forgotten. Even in death, Gokhan continues his journey; he achieved the prestigious status of an ascended Super Saiyan God, pushed Lord Beerus to his limits and forced him back into training, and even visited his loved ones in the living world. Sadly, even though happiness is brought forth by his presence, loss and sorrow has still incurred on Earth. Time and aging has proven to be a force that cannot be dealt with.

"Chi-Chi!" shouts Goku. He grasps her shoulders in a desperate attempt to wake her up. He runs to the kitchen and grabs a bag sitting on the table. He pulls out a Senzu Bean and tries to get her to ingest it. Unresponsive, he picks her up and runs outside. He holds her head against his chest to protect her and flies full speed into the sky, breaking the sound barrier almost instantly. He travels so fast, clouds are disintegrated and beaches are flooded by his passing. Finally at Kami's Lookout, he lands in front of Dende, "Dende, please help!" he continues to keep her in his arms as Dende attempts to heal her.

"I-I'm sorry Goku… Chi-Chi was not ill. Her life has come to a natural end… and I cannot fix that."

He drops to his knees and rests his forehead on hers, whispering indistinctly into her ear.

One week has passed. The Z-Warriors gather at her grave to honor her. Bulma confronts Goku and gives him a small velvet case, "It was in her will to be cremated and made into this diamond ring, for you," Goku slowly opens the box and reveals a platinum ring with a diamond glimmering atop it. In tears, he flees from the site and retreats to a wasteland. Rain falls down on him, soaking his wool coat and black pants, "Tch…!" he drops to his hands and knees; he tries to hold back his tears. They drop from the tip of his nose down onto the wet grass below him, "Chi-Chi...!" He sits up on his knees with an expression of despair and anger, "Why did you leave...!? Why!?" His aura shoots into the air like a whirlwind of lightning. It pierces the dark clouds and reveals the blue sky above him. Rays shine down onto the empty field like a spotlight. Goku's aura fades and he falls back down onto his hands. Gohan and Goten find him, but keep their distance so they aren't seen. Gokhan looks down through the opening in the clouds with heartbreak. His cape blows in the strong winds high up in the atmosphere. The opening is slowly sealed, separating Gokhan from Earth. He fades away and ventures back to the afterlife.

 **Age 815**

"Shenron! By your name, I summon you!"

The seven orange orbs neatly placed on a round table glow before darting up into the sky, leaving a large golden trail behind it. The gold turns to a green scaly surface; on the end is a dragon's head, "You have summoned me. I shall grant you one wish," bellows Shenron.

"I need a warrior with the kind of strength to help defend time itself. I ask that you bring this person forth, Shenron!"

"It shall be done…" states Shenron. His eyes glow red; a white flame begins to form on the ground in front of him. The flame dissipates, revealing a white cloak covering a champagne yellow shirt and bright blue pants with a matching blue belt loosely wrapped around the waist. Behind black bangs drooping from spiked up hair is the face of Gokhan. Confused and speechless, he looks around and discovers the Eternal Dragon behind him, "Your wish has been granted. Farewell!"

"Wait! Shenron!" shouts Gokhan, but he was too late; he had already left. The once dark sky returns to pale blue, revealing small floating cities similar to Kami's Lookout in the distance. Gokhan's surroundings are unlike anything he's ever seen. He's standing in a grass courtyard bordered with a large fence. At opposite ends of the yard are enclosed and spacious foyers with tall walls and decorative details. In the center of the yard lies a series of stairs leading up to a large circular altar embellished with six golden columns. This section is surrounded by a moat, but linked to the courtyard with four bridges. Beyond that is a massive hourglass encircled by bronze gears slowly rotating around it and at its base.

"Hello," says a raspy voice. Gokhan glances at the source of the voice.

"Trunks?" whispers Gokhan.

"You probably have a few questions. But first, what is your name?" continues Trunks.

"Gokhan… W-what is this place? And how did I get here? How did you get here?"

"Sounds like you already know me from your universe."

"M-my universe...? This isn't my universe? What the hell?" Gokhan is growing anxious and irritated.

"Let me explain. You were chosen by Shenron to help me."

"To help with what?"

"Well, I'm on a mission. This mission involves repairing distortions made in history by forces that have traveled back in time and changed the outcome of a past event. I need your help completing this mission."

"Why was I chosen? Of all others, why me?"

"I asked for a strong and capable warrior, and he chose you."

"I'm dead though, this shouldn't be possible."

Trunks glances up at the halo floating above Gokhan.

"Oh wow… this world is part of the living world, how did…?"

"Maybe it's because I came from another universe; Or maybe because I've been to the living world while I was dead."

"Maybe… Regardless, we need to bring you back to life before you can do anything. You won't be able to travel back in time without a body. Follow me."

They walk into the foyer to the right of them. Before them stands a large doorway with an odd ripple-pattern inside of it. Trunks walks through the doorway with a whooshing sound along with it. Gokhan is hesitant, but slowly walks through and finds himself in a gigantic dome made up of several antique style girders and columns. Within the dome stands a large castle-like building with a tree towering out from the top of it. Next to it is a smaller building; it's similar to that of a Capsule House. On the opposite end of the dome is a stone-lined pond with what appears to be a bird stand atop a tiny island. The door to the small building opens, and out comes a short female being with pink hair and skin. She is wearing the same outfit as the Supreme Kais, "Hellooo!" shouts the lady with a squeaky voice.

"Kiii...!" a loud cawing sound echoes throughout the dome. Against the rays of the small sun is a silhouette of a bird with large wings and long tail feathers. It dives down to the lady and lands on her head; the feathers cover her face until she pushes them aside, revealing her big eyes, much less amused than before.

"What the heck is wrong with you!? Get off me you stupid bird!" she flails her arms at the bird to shoo it away.

"Umm… Gokhan… This is the Supreme Kai of Time. She watches over the flow of time not just in this universe, but all twelve universes. She's extremely important!"

"Why yes, yes I am. Gokhan is your name? It's nice to meet you! You can call me… Supreme Kai of Time, I guess."

"It's nice to meet you."

"So Supreme Kai of Time," says Trunks, "As you can see, Gokhan is currently deceased and needs a body."

"So just use the Dragon Balls and bring him back to life."

"Well that's the thing. We used our Dragon Balls to bring him here, so we have to wait six more months before we can summon him again."

"Or, you can just go to another Universe and use their Dragon Balls. At least be polite and ask first."

"W-what? Wouldn't that be breaking some sort of rule?" asks Trunks.

"Trunks, what we do is already breaking the rules. Time travel is a galactic offense! The catch is you work under me, so I forgive you."

"O-okay… well I guess we'd better get moving," says Trunks.

Gokhan and Trunks head back to the other side of the portal, "So Trunks, what is this place called anyway?" asks Gokhan.

"This place is known as the Toki Toki World. This sector we're in now is called the Plaza of Time, and where we just were is called the Time Nest. There are two other sectors too: the Industrial Sector and the Time Machine Station, which is where we're heading." They pass through another portal to a place similar from before, but more city-like. There are two larger buildings and what appears to be a commerce point in the center. On the outskirts are staircases leading up to landing pads, each with a Capsule Corp. Time Machine, some larger than the others. They board a larger one and Trunks begins pressing several buttons, "Off we go!" He presses one more button as they rise up in the air into a white circular portal above them. They are shrouded in it before disappearing. Now in a tunnel of quickly passing colors, Trunks monitors a small screen, "We're approaching our destination. We're going to your universe to collect Earth's Dragon Balls. I assume you _are_ from Earth, right?"

"Yeah… Can I say hello to my friends and family when we get there?"

"Of course. I'm assuming we'll run into them if we're collecting their Dragon Balls."

The tunnel disappears and they appear atop a hill. Gokhan jumps out of the ship and climbs to the peak of the hill, revealing West City, "I'm home…"

"So _this_ is where you live... It looks a lot like the West City in my universe."

They proceed into the city towards Capsule Corp. They approach the front door and ring the bell; Vegeta opens the door with an indifferent look on his face until he realizes that Gokhan is here, "Gokhan… What are you doing here?"

"Hi Vegeta. I'll explain everything to you later, but I need the Dragon Radar. I'm coming back to life."

"It's about time you come to your senses. Come with me."

They follow him into the lab and find Trunks and Xander tinkering with a car, "T-Trunks!?" barks Vegeta. He turns around and sees Trunks again, "Who the hell are you?" he points at the Trunks that came with Gokhan.

"I'm still Trunks, I'm just from an alternate universe."

"Why?"

"I need Gokhan's help and to do so, he needs to be alive. It's confidential, so I can't really say anymore."

"Fine," he picks up the radar off of a table, "Here," he tosses it at Gokhan, "Just bring it back when you're done."

On their way out, Trunks and Xander stop them, "Hey, we can help you find the Dragon Balls if you'd like," says Xander with another Dragon Radar in-hand.

The four leave Capsule Corp. and take off in different directions. It only took a few hours to collect all seven; they return to Capsule Corp where Bulma and Vegeta wait outside. They place the Dragon Balls together in the yard. Gokhan holds his hands out at them, Shenron! Arise!" They glow briefly and shoot up into the air. Shenron appears and slowly lowers his head to meet the group. Amaya, whom had just arrived home with Gosun from preschool, notices the dark sky. She runs to the back deck with Gosun and sees Shenron occupying the space above Capsule Corp.

"Gosun, let's go to the car!" they run to the car and head for the dragon.

"I'm the Eternal Dragon. State your wishes."

"Wait, wishes?" asks Trunks.

"Yes, you get two," says Vegeta.

"Shenron," Gokhan looks up at Shenron, "I have been deceased for years now. Can you give me life again?"

"I can. Is that your wish?" bellows Shenron.

"Yes Shenron. Please, bring me back to life!"

"It shall be done," his eyes glow red. Seconds later, Gokhan's halo disappears.

"Wow... after all these years, I'm finally alive. Why didn't I do this sooner?" snickers Gokhan.

At that moment, Amaya arrives and parks her car. She and Gosun step out and look over at the group. She spots Gokhan without his halo, "G-Gokhan…"

"Hello Amaya," he smiles at her. Amaya drops her phone and runs to him. She nearly tackles him and holds him tightly. Gokhan holds her just as tight, "I'm alive now."

"Daddy?" asks a young voice. Gosun, holding his hands up at his chest.

"Gosun!" Gokhan kneels down and holds out his arms, ready to catch him. Gosun leaps into his arms and cries over his shoulder, "You've grown up so much. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it, buddy."

"It's okay," whimpers Gosun.

"I promise, I'm going to be here for you from now on." Gokhan stands back up with Gosun in his arms; Amaya is leaning on his shoulder with her hand on his chest.

"So this is your family?" asks Trunks.

"Oh, yes. This is my wife, Amaya and my son, Gosun."

"I see. You make a great family… Um, can I talk with you?" Gokhan and Trunks separate from the group, "Would you like to stay here for a reunion? I can come back in a week or so if you'd like."

"Really? That would mean a lot. I just haven't seen my family in so long; I'll only need like, two weeks with them."

"That's perfect. I'll come back in two weeks," Gokhan shakes Trunks' hand and they head back to the group, "Well everybody, I need to go. I'll see you all soon though. Other me, it was great meeting you." says Trunks.

"Heheheh…" chuckles Trunks.

Trunks flies back to the hill he originally landed on. Vegeta approaches Gokhan, "Alright, what is going on? Where did you two come from?"

"I'll explain later. Let's wait for everyone else to get here." he turns around and sees Gohan and Goku nearing, "Gokhan!?" shouts Gohan. He lands right in front of Gokhan and bear hugs him, lifting him off the ground, "Son, you're alive!"

"I… am," he can barely speak from Gohan's constricting hug. He's finally freed, "I've missed you all so much!" he hugs Gohan back, then hugs Goku, who still hasn't said anything, "Um…" Gokhan shares the same dejected expression, "I'm sorry Grandpa…"

"It wasn't your fault, Gokhan. It was her time to go… don't worry about me," he smirks to reassure Gokhan.

"Alright Gokhan," interjects Vegeta, "Speak."

"What does he mean by that?" asks Gohan.

"Why I'm here. I don't think I'm allowed to tell anyone this, so you need to keep it to yourself," everyone gathers closer, "I was summoned by a Shenron from another world to be part of this thing called the Time Patrol. They fix distortions in history, so I had to be resurrected in order to time travel."

"Time Patrol? I've never heard of that before, they must be really secretive," says Goku.

"I think they are. The place was like a giant floating city, I had no idea where it was."

"When are you going back?" asks Gohan.

"I asked to stay here for a couple weeks, so let's enjoy it!"

Two weeks of fun and reunion passed by before anybody knew it. Trunks had arrived atop the hill outside the city to meet Gokhan who was accompanied by the Z-Warriors. He hugs Gohan and Gosun and kisses Amaya goodbye before boarding the time machine. Right before taking off, Xander stops them, "Wait!" he runs up to the Time Machine. Trunks opens the hatch to hear what he has to say, "Can I come with you?" he asks.

"What!?" shouts Bulma.

"Uh… Well," stutters Trunks, "If you wish, we're accepting new recruits, but you won't be able to return home for a long time."

"I'm willing to accept that. I want to get stronger and more experienced. Please let me join."

"Xander, are you sure?" asks Vegeta. He and Bulma play the parent role for the first time since Xander was a child.

"I'm positive. This is a great opportunity to explore a whole new world."

"Well, if you insist… we won't stop you," says Bulma, "We love you Xander. We're gonna miss you," she gives him a tight hug. Vegeta shakes his hand.

Xander boards the ship, taking a seat next to Gokhan. The two wave goodbye as they slowly rise into a white portal, disappearing into thin air, "We can't ever seem to keep Gokhan here… What will it take to keep him here?" ponders Amaya.

"He thrives off of exploration. There's no reason to stop him from doing what he loves." says Gohan.

"But doesn't he love us?"

"Yes, very much so!"

"Then why doesn't he stay?"

"He sees what he's doing as a commitment. Plus, what he's doing is for the protection of other people. It's in his blood to fight for others."

"Well, I guess if he's happy, I'm happy for him. I still miss him; these past few years haven't been the same without him."

"I know, but I promise you, he'll be coming back one day, and for good."

 **つづきます**

To be continued


	16. Chapter 12: Warriors of History

**Chapter XII**

 **Age 815**

The warriors have returned to the Toki Toki World; Trunks leads Gokhan and Xander back to the Time Nest where the Supreme Kai of Time is waiting with an object in her hand. At a glance, it's a scroll with black and violet aura rising off of it, "Oh, a new person, hello!"

"This is Xander. Xander, this is the Supreme Kai of Time."

"Nice to meet you! So, ready for your first mission?" asks the Supreme Kai. "Let's go to the Time Storage Vault to take a look," they all enter the building with the tree growing through it. She places the object at a round table in the center of the atrium and opens the scroll. There are no words, but instead depictions of a time in the past. There is wreckage in what appears to be a city. Not a soul is seen in the depiction except for the last few seconds. Farther in the background stands two figures dressed in red; one is a woman with white hair and pale blue skin and a staff. Also with white hair and blue skin is a man next to her. They were turned away, so their faces weren't seen; but they vanish right before the depiction ends. Before anybody can elaborate, the Supreme Kai interrupts, "Wait… new person… Oh, crap! The new recruits! I completely forgot!" she runs out of the Time Storage Vault and all the way across the Time Nest through the doorway. Gokhan, Xander, and Trunks wait for her return in the vault. During, Trunks explains the basic protocols for fixing a distortion in time when the Supreme Kai returns with three young men. They all are wearing unique gi, "Gokhan, Trunks, Xander, I'd like you to meet Pato," she gestures toward the man with short brown hair, a dark blue shirt and skin tight pants, "Kinako," gesturing at the one with a red headband holding up spiked black hair, a matching shirt and black baggy pants, "and Kunaru," gesturing at the one with odd features. He has fox ears pointing out of spiky light brown hair. Along with the ears is a poofy tail, concluding that he has some link with perhaps a fox. His clothes are as simple as the others: a blue shirt and grey pants.

"Hello, and welcome to the Time Patrol!" says Trunks. "I'm assuming you're here for the same reason as Gokhan and Xander?"

"I think so, we just did some kind of mission, I think it was practice," says Pato. His voice sounds young, but raspy.

"You sound pretty confident in yourself calling Time Patrol quests _practice._ "

"Is that a bad thing?" asks Pato.

"Not at all; just know that we take every mission very seriously."

Gokhan notices something waving behind Pato; it's the tail of a primate. He walks down to the him, "You're a Saiyan."

"Yeah, and?" says Pato sarcastically.

"We're part Saiyan," gesturing at himself and Xander.

"Really? What universe are you from?" asks Kunaru with his crisp teenage voice.

"Seventh. What about you?"

"We're from the sixth," says Kinako, sounding similar to Pato "So, what are you guys made of? You must be strong if you were recruited for this mission."

"I don't know; let's find out," says Gokhan in a playful tone. He takes his fight stance, spreading his feet apart, lowering one arm in front of him and keeping his other arm to his opposite side.

"All right!" shouts Pato. The three take also take their unique stances, ready to spar.

"W-wait!" shouts Supreme Kai. "Don't do it here! This place is sacred! Any damage done to it can cause serious problems! Go… go… somewhere else! I don't know!"

"Sorry Supreme Kai of Time," says Gokhan, "Um, where else can we go?"

"You can go to the tournament stage and train there for now," says Trunks, "That place has been uneventful for a while now," he has a witty look on his face. He leads the four across the Plaza of Time to the second foyer where a long walkway leads to a large stage surrounded by seats. "Alright, have at it. Maybe this'll be a good time for me to see what you guys are capable of," says Trunks as he floats up to the top row.

"You can tag in first, Gokhan," says Xander, following Trunks.

Gokhan takes a stance on one end; and Pato, Kunaru and Kinako take a stance on the other end. "Haaa…!" They all power up before they charge at Gokhan. Pato attempts to throw a punch, but his wrist is grabbed before he makes any contact. Gokhan tosses him away and awaits the next move. Kinako tries to sweep him off his feet as Kunaru moves above him and slam him into the ground. Gokhan jumps into a seated criss-cross position, push kicks Kinako away then jumps out of Kunaru's path, who cracks the tile where Gokhan once stood. "Is this all?" he asks. Meanwhile, Trunks looks as if something's not right with their skills.

"Not even close! Haaaa!" Pato transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Kinako joins him by transforming as well.

Kunaru's aura turns blood red. "Kaio-Ken… times five!" all in their new forms, they await Gokhan to make a move.

"Hmph… Haaaa…! Gugaaaaa!" Gokhan's more spectacular transformation reveals him as a Super Saiyan Blue.

"No… way…! He's…" murmurs Kinako.

"He's a Super Saiyan God…" continues Kunaru.

"Ever seen this before?" queries Gokhan.

"Uh… seen it? Please! I've lived it!" shouts Pato. "Guaaaa…! Aah…!" yet to transform, he seems concerned. "Haaaaa!" he wails one more time before ultimately just powering up to Super Saiyan 3. "Tch…! What's going on!? I… can't go any further!?"

"I think I know why!" calls out Trunks. He floats down to the tournament stage. "I've seen it before. When passing over to the Toki Toki world from another universe, a huge power loss is incurred. It's likely because time in the Toki Toki world moves slower than time in the mortal world, reverting the progression of your soul back to an earlier point in your life. SInce your ki is part of your soul, it also reverts your ki back to an earlier point," everyone reverts back to their base forms.

"That makes sense; because when I was summoned, I came from the afterlife, where there is no time perception," says Gokhan.

"Can our powers ever be restored?" asks Kinako frantically.

"Yes. Your bodies are not affected by the slowed time, only your souls. That means you can easily regain your full potential."

"Awesome! When do we start?" continues Kinako.

"As soon as we begin our first Time Patrol mission."

"Which is…"

"Now!"

Back in the Time Storage Vault, they all gather around the round table and observe the scroll. Their plan is determined: They'll board a large time machine to accommodate for everyone on the mission. The Supreme Kai hands Gokhan a Capsule branded backpack. "Here are some supplies you might need in case things get out of hand."

"What's in here?" asks Gokhan.

"Just some useful items. Senzu Essence capsules, space food, Potara Earrings-"

"Wait, earrings?"

"Yeah, just like the ones I'm wearing! Two people put a ring on and they fuse together into one person, making them super powerful. I can't imagine you'll need them, but they're here just in case. These are special because you can take them off and break the fusion, unlike some older pairs."

"Oh, I see. Thank you!"

He hops into the ship and takes off. In minutes, they arrive in a field of green grass and trees full of blooming flowers; it's eerily similar to Earth, "Wow, this looks familiar," says Xander, "Are we in Universe Six?"

"Yep!" exclaims Trunks, "This is Pato, Kinako and Kunaru's Earth."

"Ah, it's good to be home…" sighs Pato, "So are we setting up camp here?"

"Sure," he clicks a capsule and throws it onto a flat stretch of land. It pops and fills the area with smoke, revealing a small Capsule House. He throws two more, making two more houses.

Nearly a week passes, and nothing has happened. "Can somebody remind me why we're here again?" asks Kinako.

"There was a suspicion of Time Breakers here, so we're going to stake out and see if they return," Trunks turns up the radio to hear a frantic news reporter.

"Terror in the streets of the Eastern Capital! What appears to be a mechanical bull is on a rampage, destroying everything in sight!"

"Mechanical bull? Okay, I'll go check it out," says Gokhan. He rises up into the air in attempt to find the general direction.

"I'll join!" Kinako joins Gokhan in the air.

The two take off due north towards the capital. Gokhan looks around in great surprise at how strikingly similar it is to his home. "I keep fooling myself into thinking that I'm actually home; this place is so much like my Earth."

"Really? I didn't think a planet this lavish could exist anywhere else."

"There are a few planets like this in my universe."

Their conversation closes sooner than expected when their attention is drawn to a billow of black smoke atop a skyscraper in the Eastern Capital. They both fly to the top of it and discover a hole going clear through to the other side of the building, leaving what's left on top barely balancing on two beams on opposite ends of the building. "The roof if gonna fall!" shouts the voice of a pedestrian. Screams of fright and terror echo throughout the exposed room. Gokhan and Kinako dive in and attempt to gather everyone, but nobody will comply. The roof begins to tilt as chunks of concrete begin to fall. Gokhan's fuse has grown short at this point due to the lack of cooperation. "I don't care for this at all!" He slaps his wrists together and points his palms at the falling roof. He fires a plate-shaped ki wave at it and slowly lowers it so it doesn't further damage the foundation of the building. Kinako escorts everyone to a fire escape he discovered under some rubble. Gokhan looks out into the distance and sees an overturned car being pushed across an intersection. He makes his way to the site to discover what had caused it. He lands in the intersection and glances over at a gas station. Coming out from behind it is a large bull with glowing eyes and a ring pierced in the cartilage of its nostrils. It sees Gokhan and charges through a gas pump, creating a mass of smoke and fire. However, leaping out of the smoke with a trajectory landing on Gokhan is the bloodthirsty bull. Gokhan jumps over the bull and tosses a small ki blast at it. Fazed, but angered, the bull turns around and charges again at him. Gokhan stands his ground, and flicks his wrist. He throws a straight punch landing between the bull's eyes, knocking it down on its rump. When the bull gets back on all fours, it repeatedly slams his front hooves on the pavement, cracking it more intensely with each impact. Finally, it charges a third time, but this time, it runs just past Gokhan and donkey kicks him. He staggers to the point of falling to his hands and knees, but pushes himself back up into a front handspring recovery. Steam shoots out of the bull's nose as it snorts in rage. Gokhan clenches his fists. "Enough of this!" He bursts his aura and vanishes. He appears a great height above the bull and rushes down on him, arms shrouded in electricity. He slams into its back, plowing it into the pavement. The bull lies motionless in a crater as Kinako meets Gokhan. They confront the dead robot and notice credentials on an exposed metallic piece. The Red Ribbon Army emblem is eye catching, but the real surprise lies under it. "Android Eleven, Universe Nine," murmurs Kinako.

"Universe Nine? I thought we were in the sixth," says Gokhan.

"We are," Kinako is staring deeply into that bold, black text, "We have to go back to the Time Patrol," he takes off back towards the stakeout as Gokhan follows.

Upon arrival, Kinako opens the hatch to the time machine. "Pack your bags, we have to go back now!"

"What's the problem? Why?" Trunks stops Kinako's scrambling to get his attention.

"Time Breakers might be invading," he stops what he's doing to elaborate, "There was a bull Android in the city from Universe Nine. Time Breakers might have brought this one and possibly more to cause chaos."

"O-okay, let's go talk to the Supreme Kai," Trunks proceeds to encase everything in capsules and throw them into a duffel bag.

They all board the time machine and leave Universe Six. When they touch down on one of the landing pads in Toki Toki City, they are greeted by a small sphere shaped robot balanced on a wheel. "Welcome back! My name is Tirith. I was requested by the pilot of this ship to be waiting for your arrival," says the robot in a nasally, upbeat voice.

"That was me," interjects the Supreme Kai, "I need you to do an analysis for me."

"Yes, let me connect to the supercomputer." a small red light on the top of him turns to green. "Connected. What is it you would like me to search for?"

"Can you see if there have been any distortions in Universe Eleven and Universe Six?"

"Let me check. This may take a few minutes." They all silently for him to finish. Nearly five minutes later, Tirith straightens back up, "Okay! Scan complete! It appears that a time altering device has recently traveled from Universe Eleven into Universe Nine. This is the only interaction between these two universes that I can see. It may have caused a rip in time and space as well."

"When did this happen?" asks Supreme Kai.

"I'm unable to give an exact time, but I would estimate roughly two weeks ago."

"Thank you, Tirith."

"You're welcome!" without hesitation, he spins around and takes off in the other direction, only to come straight back, "Alert! Alert! Time Breakers detected!"

"Where!?" the Supreme Kai meets Tirith halfway, "Universe Twelve: five beings have been identified as Time Breakers."  
"Okay. We have to go now!" shouts the Supreme Kai. "Trunks, set the time machine to go to Universe Twelve. Everyone else get on board," she points at Trunks right as he finishes initializing the ship, "Trunks, stay here with me. We can monitor the entire universe from here to help."

Trunks exits the ship, "We'll keep an eye on you five from here. Best of luck to you all, be careful."

The ship rises and vanishes in the portal. Minutes later, they arrive at Universe Twelve. It's cosmos is more colorful than the other universes; shades of red and violet are spread around like watercolor on a black canvas. A voice taps in through the static on the radio, "This is Trunks, can you guys hear me?"

"Yes we can," says Gokhan, "We've arrived, where do we go?"  
"I'll have the ship set to autopilot and go to the destination. It's planet Axga 46-C. You'll arrive in about fifteen minutes.

As they make their way to the planet in distress, they observe the many other vibrant planets that fill the void around them. Some are unlike anything ever witnessed in the other universes; one planet had trees so large that they could be seen from several hundred miles away; one seemed to be made entirely of water; the strangest of all wasn't even spherical, but instead was somewhat of a cone shape. Its vertex is pointed at a red sun near it, as if the sun was pulling and stretching the planet. The ship enters the atmosphere of a green planet with veins of blue—probably water—travelling throughout. As they near a patch of land that's not covered in trees, they notice small clusters of buildings hidden in the forests. They land near the edge of a cliff and begin to unpack. Pato looks over the edge out of curiosity, "Whoa, guys, come look at this!" The other four join him to look down at his discovery. At the base of the cliff is a massive city; rivers run between the tall, Burj Khalifa style skyscrapers. At a glance, there appears to be no movement in the city, such as vehicles or people. Kinako scans the area of life forms, and finds thousands. However, they all appear to be collected in several groups around the city, some seem to be underground. "Why do you think they're all accumulated like that? Do you think they were under attack?" asks Pato.

"Only one way to find out," says Xander, "let's go take a look." Xander hops over the edge of the cliff and slides down the side. Gokhan and the rest follow.

About half-way down, Kunaru notices a gleam in the corner of his eye. A red ball of light charges out of the city and at the group. They all push away as the ball slams into the cliff, but as they disperse, many more appear from behind buildings to chase after them. Xander smacks one away and into the cliff; Gokhan destroys one with a ki blast of his own; Pato, Kinako, and Kunaru all dodge some as they whizz past with a distinct whistling sound. Finally, after the barrage ceases, movement is seen in the city; two beings rise out from behind a shorter building on the outskirts of the city that near the group. Another is floating next to one of the taller buildings in the center of the city. Two more stand atop the top of the tallest tower, one of them glowing with a dark red aura. The two on the outskirts of the city dart at the group in the blink of an eye. When they close in, they burst into several clones that surround the five; one of the original beings is blue and skinny with female features such as long, hair-like appendages, large beady eyes, and a small mouth. The other one is the same in every way except this one's skin is green. They have white pants and a belt with the Majin symbol on the buckle. There are five clones for each twin, making a total of twelve Majins surrounding them, "Who are you guys?" asks Gokhan.

"Don't try anything, you're outnumbered!" shouts the blue ones. The soprano, light, yet snappy voice is a giveaway that they're female.

"We may be outnumbered," says Xander in a soft-spoken tone, "but you're clearly outmatched!" Xander darts up into the air and goes Super Saiyan. Pato and Kinako both join him. The Majin twins attack the three with a barrage of ki blasts as Gokhan and Kunaru flee to spectate. Hidden in the plume of smoke made by the attack, nothing can be seen. Though it didn't take long for the battle to continue. Suddenly, two clones are launched out of the smoke and into the cliffside. A third is pushed away then destroyed by a ki blast. The intensity of the battle clears the smoke and reveals Xander, Pato, and Kinako fighting off the remaining nine, dropping them one by one while taking little damage. Xander grabs one by the wrists and knee strikes her in the stomach then strikes her down to the base of the cliff. Pato throws many light but effective punches at one, then finishes by kicking her into another clone. Kinako bewilders two with a ki cannon then teleports behind them to kick one and knife hand strike the other, both in the necks. Only four remain; Xander dashes up to one of them, headbutting her in the gut, but she returns the favor by hammer fist striking him in the back of the neck, fazing him. Pato moves in to help but is restrained by another clone. He spins until she can't hold on anymore, eventually throwing her into the cliff. Pato once again moves in to help but is stopped again when another Majin strikes him down with a ki beam. Gokhan catches Pato and places him away from the fight to recover. Gokhan then teleports to Xander's aid, who by now is under more of a struggle; the Majin has Xander in a choke hold. Gokhan deals a heavy blow to her cheek, forcing her to release him. Both Xander and Gokhan shoot a blast at her, completely destroying her. Kunaru finishes off the final clone, leaving the twins exposed. "Who the hell are you guys?" asks Gokhan demandingly. "Why are you causing trouble?"

"I'm Nekall." says the blue Majin.

"I'm Tekall." says the green Majin. "And that's Horrigull." she points towards the city where a terrifying skeleton-like creature quickly approaches Gokhan and the rest.

His eyes glow violet as flecks of black rise out of sockets of his cracked skull. Suddenly, Gokhan cannot move; he is forced to straighten out with his arms at his side. "Hey! Cut that out!" shouts Xander. He attempts to punch Horigull but it paralyzed at the instant Horigull looks at him. Kunaru shoots a narrow ki beam at Horrigull's head, which, to Kunaru, seems to have completely destroyed his skull. He falls to the ground far below him, freeing Gokhan and Xander. However, right as Kunaru feels a sense of security, all of his friends begin to distort. Their flesh melts off the bone like putty, leaving nothing but their skeleton. Each of their eyes glow violet, just like Horrigull's. They each slowly gravitate towards Kunaru while screaming. Their howls create a windstorm that forces Kunaru away. His ears begin to bleed. His ears can't bear the high frequency of the screams. Eventually, his eyes roll back into his head and drops to the ground like a rock. Regaining consciousness, Kunaru looks up not to find four skeletons, but Gokhan and Xander frozen in the air with the twins and Horrigull; Pato and Kinako are by his side helping him off the ground. "What… what happened?" murmurs Kunaru.

"You completely blacked out just out of nowhere and fell to the ground." says Pato.

Kunaru places his hands on either side of his head to cope with a splitting ache. He removes his hands to find blood on them, "Were my ears bleeding?"

"Yeah, whatever happened to you was messed up!" says Kinako.

"You guys… were skeletons. I killed Horrigull, then you melted down to the bone and screamed at me… that's all I remember."

"You had to be hallucinating. Maybe Horrigull has those weird powers."

Meanwhile, Gokhan and Xander continue their attempt to break free, but it's to no avail. "D-dammit, I won't stand for this!" shouts Xander, "Haaaa…!" his white aura flares with a pop, eventually bursting with waves of greenish yellow.

"Tch… Grrrr…!" Gokhan joins Xander; his aura flares too. "Haaaaa!" he breaks free from Horrigull's paralysis, finally able to move.

"Gaaaaah!" Xander breaks loose too.

Now in his Legendary form, Xander uppercuts Horrigull, grabs him by the ankle and launches him into the ground. However, looking back up, he sees the last two foes approach him. Both share similar features: pale blue skin, white hair, and red uniforms. The male is much taller, possible nearing seven feet, with red eyes and short, choppy hair. His outfit consists of a red skintight suit covered by a white chest plate and a long black skirt. The female has violet eyes that gently contrast the silky white hair running off her shoulders and back. Her revealing suit has little feature except for a white waist cape. She points her narrow gold staff at Xander. "Nice energy… hope you don't mind if I…" the point of the staff shoots a thin beam at Xander's chest, "borrow it?"

"Gah! Ahhh…!" Xander's once green and gold aura is shrouded by black and violet; his blank eyes glow red and contrast off the black smoke that was once his own energy.

Gokhan, out of thin air, appears in front of the lady and swipes her staff from her, breaking Xander free from her spell. "Alright, talk! Or I'll snap this staff! Who are you guys and why are you here?"

"Gosh, fine…" says the lady, "I'm Towa. And this is Mira." gesturing at the tall man next to her. "You Time Patrol pests might know us as the Time Breakers."

"Yeah, that's why we're here: to stop whatever you're up to." says Gokhan.

"Well, you're too late. The heroes of this world have been killed. There's no one left to defend it."

"You better think twice, because we're here and we won't let you get away with this!" Gokhan drops the staff; Towa immediately retrieves it as he begins to power up. "Taryaaaa!" An inferno of blue energy grows around him. The layer of ki covering Gokhan breaks away and reveals him in his Super Saiyan Blue form.

Towa casually takes cover behind Mira, "Please… the fallen heroes of this planet were far more talented." Mira tightly clenches his fists. "Hmmm…! Gaaaah!" His armor shatters and his skirt disintegrates. His muscles nearly double in size and his forehead is detailed with veins. "I will show you my power." The Majin twins join his side, as well as Horrigull.

"Fine, so will we!" shouts Pato. He transforms to Super Saiyan 3. Kinako goes Super Saiyan 2.

"Kaio-Ken!" Kunaru powers up and joins the rest, ready to fight.

In an instant, there's a loud boom and a flash of light. Gokhan and Mira make the first blow; Xander and Kunaru team up against Horrigull; Pato and Kinako fend off the twins. Towa retreats to spectate the battle; like a slithering viper, she slowly closes in, waiting for the right moment to claim her first victim. Gokhan and Mira's clash is the most intense. Every swing is dodged or blocked, echoing through the valley with a crackle of thunder. Mira lands the first blow on Gokhan's shoulder. He dodges the second hit and forces himself away with a ki thrust. Mira chases after him but he barely gets out of the way, Mira plowing into the cliff. Gokhan turns to face Mira and tosses a ki ball at him. He vanishes in the nick of time and reappears in front of Gokhan, continuing the exchange of hits. Xander and Kunaru's combined teamwork creates a struggle for Horrigull; he is too slow to land any kind of attack on the two, so his secret weapons are his only option. His eyes glow the same as before as he locks onto Xander. Suddenly, Xander reverts to his base form. He shows no sign of fatigue, only shock. "What… did you do?"

"Heheheh… round two!" bellows Horrigull.

He grabs Xander by the hair and sends him plummeting into the ground with a ki blast. He attempts to get back up, but Horrigull has once again casts paralysis on him. Kunaru charges at Horrigull and pushes him away from Xander. "Kunaru, I can't move, you're on your own. Don't let him trick you…"

"Got it."

Kunaru pursues Horrigull again and throws a hook punch to Horrigull's jaw. He then kicks him in the ribcage, forcing him to take a knee. Kunaru lands in front of Horrigull and prepares a final attack, but he isn't quick enough. Horrigull throws himself on his back and kicks Kunaru into the air. Teleporting up to him, he backhand strikes Kunaru across the face, pushing him to submission.

Left without an enemy, Horrigull turns his attention to assisting the twins. The battle against the twins is not a struggle for Pato and Kinako. Despite evading every attack thus far, Nekall and Tekall's luck is bound to end. Kinako kicks Nekall so hard, it dislocates her shoulder. He follows up with a ki blast that destroys her arm. Pato fires a point blank ki blast at Tekall, leaving a hole gaping through her torso. Pato and Kinako regroup and shoot a combined ki blast at the two to destroy them, but Xander and Kunaru deflect the blast. "What gives, guys!?" barks Pato, "We had them!"

Grunting and twitching, Xander and Kunaru proceed to attack Pato and Kinako. Horrigull hovers above the battle with his arms stretched out in front of him. "Kill them, my puppets!"

"Horrigull! He's doing this!" says Kinako.

"I have an idea," whispers Pato, "Kinako, follow me!" He darts up to the top of the cliff; Kinako follows him. He opens the time machine's hatch and digs around in the duffel bag full of capsules and pulls out a small black bag. He opens it and reveals the pair of Potara Earrings the Supreme Kai provided. "Kinako, catch!" he chucks a ring at him as Horrigull followed by the twins, Xander, and Kunaru.

They pierce their ears to get the rings on and begin to uncontrollably gravitate towards each other like magnets. They gradually gain speed as they near closer, however, they never actually meet. Horrigull stands in Pato's path and catches him in his cold, bony arms, ripping the earring off. Pato breaks free and elbow strikes Horrigull, cracking his ribcage. Kinako loses momentum and nearly falls before catching himself. "Dammit!" Kinako kicks the dirt below him, "Where's the other ring!?"

Pato looks around as he fights Horrigull and finds it wedged in a crack in the ground. He dives after it as if it's going to fall through and never be seen again. Right before he can grasp it, Xander stomps Pato into the ground. Horrigull looks down on him and grasps the back of his head, infusing his dark energy into him. His eyes close and he hits the ground with a thump. Kunaru increases his Kaio-Ken to times-ten and charges at Kinako. He doesn't attack him, however; he swipes the ring out of his ear, tearing his lobe open. Ready to crush it in his hand, Kunaru grins devilishly at Kinako. Right as Kinako makes a run to retrieve the ring, Nekall and Tekall near closely behind him. They flank him; Nekall knee strikes Kinako in the chin as Tekall dead-legs him. They both hammer fist strike him down onto his back and jump into the air, firing a single ki blast at him, leaving him barely conscious in a crater on the ground. Gokhan sees his crew in distress as his fight with Mira begins to stagnate. "Xander, Kunaru, what are you…?" an epiphany quickly reaches him. "Oh…" He suddenly powers up and ceases his battle with Mira to help Xander and Kunaru. Instead of approaching them, he charges energy in his fist and closes in on Horrigull. Unable to react in time, Horrigull takes a massive blow to the jaw, shattering the rambus and leaving it to dangle freely. Gokhan follows up with an axe kick to Horrigull's shoulder, breaking his balance, as well as his clavicle. Gokhan looks over to Xander and Kunaru, which seem unaffected; they prepare to attack Gokhan now. Mira begins to chase him down as well. Gokhan tries a last resort and throws a heavy punch to the back of Horrigull's skull, stopping the black smoke from billowing out of his eyes and rendering him motionless on the ground. On that behalf, Xander and Kunaru stop pursuing Gokhan. Mira continues, however, and attempts to strike Gokhan, but he dodges it. Gokhan then notices a small gleam on the ground. "The ring." whispers Gokhan to himself. He plunges to the ground to get the earring, oblivious to whatever move Mira may make next.

Mira fires a barrage of ki blasts after him, and nearly hits him, but Gokhan's focus is sharper than ever; he evades every single blast that singes his clothes as they pass by. He grabs ahold of the ring and without thinking, he puts it on, ignoring the pain of puncturing his ear lobe in the process. He glances across the field and looks sternly at Xander. No words were exchanged; Xander swipes the ring out of Kunaru's hand and attaches it to his ear. In an instant, they close in on each other. "No! That's it, no more holding back!" Mira powers up and charges at Gokhan as he and the twins try to intercept, but Kunaru unleashes a massive cannonade of ki blasts, slowing the three down long enough for Gokhan and Xander to reach each other. Finally, they meet; their chests bump and create a bright light between them. The light forms into an orb as bright as the sun. The whistling of growing energy resonates from the top of the cliff down to the city streets. The light begins to flicker and simmer down, eventually shaping into a white, wispy flame radiating off the skin of a single man wearing a violet muscle shirt and white pants with a black belt; excess of the belt is dancing in the strong gusts of wind. A dual-tone voice drowns out the sounds of electricity surrounding him, "Why the hell do all these bad guys do what they do?" Mira is shocked by the voice as Towa joins his side; Pato, Kinako and Kunaru are stunned with excitement. "Maybe it's not because they're evil," in the blink of an eye, he teleports to Nekall and slices her in two with a knife hand strike, "maybe they're just plain stupid," just as quickly, he decapitates Tekall, "that makes a lot of sense," he teleports to Mira, "it would explain why pricks like you haven't learned to obey higher powers, like me."

"You've got some nerve talking down on me, you son on a bitch!" Mira throws a punch at his face, but it has no effect.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" he casually pushes Mira's fist away, "And my name is Xokhan."

 **つづきます**

To be continued


	17. Chapter 13: A God Amongst Men

**Chapter XIII**

 **Age 815**

"And my name is Xokhan." the look of scorn in his black Saiyan eyes strikes agitation into Mira.

"Xo-Xokhan… you're Gokhan and Xander, but fused?"

Xokhan smirks and taps the tip of his nose. Towa slowly begins to back away towards the city, "Mira, will you be okay?"

"Are you doubting me?"

"No, I'm not saying that."

"Then let me handle this on my own."

"You two sound like an old married couple." interrupts Xokhan.

"You audacious little…!" Mira quickly turns face to face, nearly nose to nose with Xokhan.

"What are you gonna-" Mira silences him with a gut punch.

He then unleashes a flurry of kicks and punches on Xokhan, finishing with a backhand punch that sends him into to the ground. Xokhan slowly stands back up with a bloody nose. He pats the dirt off his clothing and wipes the blood off his face. "Okay, not bad. But now it's _my_ turn." He slowly spreads his feet apart a short distance and locks his arms to his sides. The ground begins to shake and cracks slice through the cliff. His black spiky hair begins to stand up, flowing freely in the wind that's gradually picking up around him. "Huaaaaa!" his roar summons an aqua-colored aura that brings an end to the shaking. "Let's dance." he quips.

Mira descends to the ground and darts to him, winding up a punch. Xokhan effortlessly dodges the punch and responds with another punch, which is also dodged. They go back and forth, blocking and evading every blow that comes at them. Finally, Mira retreats with a backwards somersault, returning with a flying kick at a speed too fast for Xokhan. He's plowed into the ground and sent through a Capsule house, then into a plateau, leaving a deep trail behind him. He jumps out of the rubble to find Mira charging at him. He blocks one punch and dodges another, gaining a distance between them. "Why won't you take this fight seriously!?" barks Mira

"Maybe because you're not good enough."

"I've had the upper hand this whole fight and you know it!"

"Ha! You're gonna wish you hadn't said that." Xokhan clenches his fist and vanishes into thin air, reappearing in front of Mira instantly. He strikes him in the gut hard enough to launch him into the air; he catches him in mid-air by his legs and throws him down to the ground, chasing him with a narrow beam of ki that nearly pierces him, but he barely dodges it, leaving only a scratch on his cheek. "You're holding up a lot better than I thought." says Xokhan.

"Don't get cocky…" Mira cleans himself up after wiping away the blood. He takes a power stance and charges his energy, "Haaaaa…!" unimpressed, Xokhan descends and waits for him to finish, "Guaaaaa!" his energy explodes, forcing Xokhan to take a step back.

Mira appears unchanged aside from his violent aura. Before Mira ever makes a move, however, Xokhan is struck in the back by a small beam. "Wh-what... was that?"

"I said I can handle this on my own, Towa!" Towa has shot him with energy stealing ki.

"I'm sure you can, but remember what we're here for: to gather as much energy as we can. This whole fight is only a grudge match; a waste of time."

Mira turns away, disgruntled; his aura fade away.  
"This… is no fair…!" he is paralyzed in a dark aura. His hair and eyes turn from blue to black.

"Xander, Gokhan!" shouts Pato. "We have to help!" He, Kinako, and Kunaru all prepare to help, but they're stopped when Mira blocks them with a ki wave.

"Guys, hold on…" says Xokhan, "I can get out of this…" he bursts his aura, which vaguely hides under the black and violet. "Tch… Ha…! Ah…!" he stutters, but gains more control over his body. "Haa…!" The tension finally releases and he breaks free of Towa's spell. "Hmph…" he bends his arms back and forth, then stretches his neck. "Hurt me once, shame on you. Hurt me twice, shame on me for not beating your ass the first time!" He straightens out and returns to his Super Saiyan Blue form.

They continue their exchange of blows to the point of reaching a speed a nobody can keep up with. Their clashes look like shockwaves in the sky, rippling the space around them. Xokhan eventually gains the lead and hits Mira with a ki thrust, stopping him in his tracks. He follows up with an upside down axe kick that nearly knocks Mira to the ground. He resists the blow then grabs Xokhan by the ankle and throws him across the sky. There's a great distance between them until they both charge at each other, clashing momentarily as they pass each other. Mira turns around and points his hand at Xokhan, firing a large violet ki wave at him. Xokhan stops it with a wave of his own, creating a second clash. The intensity grows greatly as the blasts increase in size, eventually creating an explosion that leaves a crater digging deep into the cliff. Both winded, they slowly lower to the ground to catch their breath. "That's more like it…" pants Xokhan.

"There's a lot more where that came from." replies Mira.

"Then why don't you show it? I know you're holding back. I am too."

"You've been holding back? What are you saying? That I can't handle your full power?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying."

"Grr… Alright, fine! No more holding back!"

"Deal!" Xokhan increases his power to nearly double, but doesn't appear to be finished.

He tilts his head back and looks to the sky. He twitches rhythmically as if his heart is pumping enough blood to force him to pulsate. A greenish orb forms around him and tears into the earth. The terrifying sounds of irate ki slice through the air like a knife until he finally completes his transformation. "Taryaaaaa!" Xokhan's twofold toned voice shatters the edge of the cliff and forms a crater beneath him. Now aqua with green flecks surging throughout, Xokhan's intense and visually spectacular aura billows into the sky like an explosion of fire. He slowly lowers his head down to eye level with Mira, revealing his vanished pupils and irises.

"What… are you!?"

"Good question. I don't have a name for this form yet. I'll tell you one thing though. I'm going to break you beyond repair." Without batting an eye, without any distinct motions for that matter, Xokhan is back to back with Mira. He looks over his shoulder to see Xokhan casually standing behind him. Upon turning around, Mira is struck from behind by a punch to the neck, knocking him to his hands and knees. "Afterimage."

"Phantom Fis- shut up!" Mira scrambles back on his feet.

"Ready for more? Or do you need a breather?"

"Graah!" Mira fires a point blank ki blast at Xokhan.

"Ready it is!" shouts Xokhan from the smoke. He dashes to Mira and knee strikes him then hammer fist strikes him to the ground. He takes a step back and makes a rectangle with his fingers, capturing Mira in it like a picture frame. "Just stay right there." Xokhan jogs up to him then kicks him in the stomach, sending him flying. Xokhan catches up to him and puts him in a choke hold. "Tap out! Tap out!" Mira ignores Xokhan and tries to break free. Xokhan proceeds to do a backflip with Mira locked in his arms, releasing him once he's facing down. He then launches him with a ki blast, smashing him deep into the ground. Xokhan lands at the edge of the shallow crater, looking down at Mira. "Not quite..." He lifts his foot with an upswinging sound. He stomps on the ground next to the Mira and sends him deeper underground. "There. Six feet under."

"I will not… be made a fool of…!" the ground begins to shake as the crater caves in on Mira. He skyrockets out of the dirt and rock. Covered in scratches, his eyes are bloodshot and his forehead is covered in veins. "I will not lose to you!" he growls.

"You already have. Why don't you just give up?"

"I will never!"

"Fine, it's your funeral."

"Mira, enough of this!" shouts Towa. "You're not yet able to handle that kind of strength, let's leave for now."

"I'm not surrendering to him! I'd rather die!"

"I can oblige." interrupts Xokhan. "I have this really cool move that I almost forgot about. Wanna see it?"

"Mira, we're leaving now!"

"No! Either stay or leave without me, I will not succumb to him!"

Xokhan's aura disappears and his hair turns black; his pupils return. A red glow begins to radiate off his skin; eventually gold and amber streaks of light begin to cloak him, slowly rising into the air like feathers on a windy day. Without flinching, he rises into his Super Saiyan Blue form once again, further igniting the aura, giving it an aqua hue. "Katsuryoku…" he clasps his hands together and locks them tight. Electricity begins to form around them as the ki surrounding him begins to gather, spinning around his hands like a whirlpool. The amber separates from the aqua, collecting and condensing between his palms. Once the ground begins to shake, Xokhan separates his hands and points them at Mira and Towa, unleashing an immense amount of ki. However, it does not fire immediately, it expands in front of Xokhan, winding up like a massive ball of flaming yarn.

Finally, the raucous sound of it charging ends when it's launched; it's traveling at a speed too great for Mira & Towa to evade, but slow enough for Mira to react. He gets in front of Towa and stops the Katsuryoku in its path. He digs his fingers into it to get a grip, but it doesn't slow the blast. "Mira!" gasps Towa.

"Get out of here, now!" Towa slowly backs away as the blast surges more intensely.

Mira gathers every last ounce of strength he possesses to force the blast away by creating one of his own. From between his hands and the blast emits a violet light. Mira forces out powerful ki and creates a clash with Xokhan. It evens out for a moment before Mira completes his attack, doubling the size of it and creating a massive explosion that engulfs the Katsuryoku. Nearly hundreds of ki blasts rain down like a meteor shower on Xokhan and the land surrounding him. Some blasts crash down on the Capsule houses in the campsite and even set fire to the forest behind it. Xokhan remains unharmed. "Nice try Mira, but it's over. Say goodbye!" he teleports to the Katsuryoku and rests his hand on it.

With the force of a point blank ki wave, the blast erupts like a water balloon and consumes Mira & Towa. Towa clasps her staff and is cloaked in red, vanishing and barely escaping. The explosion fills the valley with light, blanketing over the city and bursting through the planet's atmosphere. It slowly dissipates into a scintillate of residual energy, shimmering in the sun's rays that beam through the void in the clouds made by the Katsuryoku. Mira is nowhere to be found, nor is Towa. "Whew, it's been a while since I got to use the Katsuryoku. That was quite a show, huh fellas?" directing his attention to Pato, Kinako and Kunaru. However, what he finds is unexpected and terrifying. Surrounded by craters from Mira's attack, a bloodied and beaten Pato is hanging by his head in a skeleton's grasp: Horrigull's bony fingers puncture the back of Pato's neck as his eyes begin to glow. Kinako and Kunaru are under Horrigull's paralysis spell and cannot help. Without a second thought, Xokhan winds up a punch and charges at Horrigull. "Stop!" The shockwave of the punch shatters Horrigull's skull and throws it into the wind carried by Xokhan's blow. He catches Pato before he hits the ground and holds him in his arms; Kinako and Kunaru are freed from the spell and run to Xokhan and their dying friend. "Someone go get the Senzu beans! Hurry!" Kinako flees to their ruined camp and tears apart what remains to find the beans. He quickly returns with them, opens the bag and hands a bean to Xokhan. "He's not breathing," his fingers are pressed against his jugular, desperately trying to find a pulse, "he can't swallow a Senzu!" Xokhan lets go of Pato's neck wounds, blood dripping off his finger tips. He places one hand on top of the other and locks his fingers, then pushes down on Pato's chest. He sends a thrust of energy onto him, sending a gasp of air through his mouth, but the breathing doesn't persist. He sends a second thrust and discovers a pulse; Pato's closed eyes close tighter as he weakly inhales. Xokhan places the bean in his mouth and tells him to bite down. He does, and the crushed bean revitalizes him in seconds, closing his wounds and giving him the strength to stand up. "Xokhan, I… I'm sorry."

"Why would you apologize?" asks Xokhan.

"I wasn't prepared for any of this. I've gotten weak over the years. I can't even become a Super Saiyan God anymore."

"You remind me of my d- half my… Gokhan's dad. After he became a father, he stopped training and was barely able to become even a Super Saiyan. He trained harder than ever before and now he's back in his prime. You just need to focus on getting stronger if you want to reach your potential again. I think if you stick around in the Time Patrol, you'll definitely get your work in."

"Think so?"

"Of course. Gokhan and Xander will be here for a while. You three should too."

"I want payback on those Time Breakers." says Kinako.

"Me too." continues Kunaru.

"Well then, let's head back to Toki Toki and see what we can do."

They all board the time machine and slowly rise into the white portal above them. During the trip home, Xokhan removes an earring, ending the fusion. The separation makes Gokhan headbutt the dashboard and Xander fall out of his chair. "Ow! That stung… glad to be back, I guess." says Gokhan.

"Yeah, I like not having to share my body with another man." replies Xander.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" Gokhan asks sarcastically, chuckling.

Their conversation makes the time fly; before they know it, they're back in Toki Toki City. They immediately leave the time machine and head to the Time Nest where Trunks and the Supreme Kai wait. Trunks is busy tinkering with some Capsule Corp equipment the Supreme Kai has neglected and left in a heap behind her home. The Supreme Kai has just finished cooking a feast for everyone. "You're back! And just in time too, I made a huge buffet for all of us!"

"That's so generous, thank you!" says Gokhan.

"Welcome back guys!" calls out Trunks. He huddles them together after the Supreme Kai goes back inside. "Listen up guys, this will be the toughest assignment yet." his tone gets very serious. "The Supreme Kai of Time's meals may have come from a God, but they are... very rich."

"Rich?" asks Xander.

"You will need days of recovery after this feast, assuming you make it out." They break and face the door to her house.

"It was an honor knowing you gentlemen." says Gokhan.

"Seconded." says Xander.

The six walk into the Supreme Kai's house together, prepared for the worst. The worst had inevitably arrived.

 **つづきます**

To be continued


	18. Chapter 14: Harbinger of Cataclysm

**Chapter XIII**

 **Age 815**

Staring beyond the cage-like structure above, into a deep, clear, jade colored sky, Gokhan lays in the lush green grass. His shoes lay beside him, as well as his belt. His mind is racing—his wife, his son, his parents—he can't seem to get them out of his head. He sits up and rubs the bags out from under his eyes and looks around. Nobody is in sight. He stands up and looks down at the long blades of grass contrasting off his feet and white pants. Before his absent mindedness gets the best of him, he rubs his tired eyes again and slowly makes his way to the Time Vault, where he discovers the wide open doors. He stumbles up the stairs trying to put his shoes back on and tighten his belt. When he enters, the Supreme Kai of Time is frantically reading through scrolls, tossing one after the other across the center table. "Supreme Kai? What are you doing?"

"Gokhan, this is bad. I've never seen this before." Her hair is wiry and skin pale.

"Seen what?"

"There are only eleven universes now, one has completely disappeared!"

"What? But how?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to look for a distortion, but there are thousands of scrolls."

"I can help." he sits down at the table next to Supreme Kai, "What should I look for?"

"A scroll that has a very faint black mist coming off of it."

He begins the search with her; and hours into the day through to the evening, even with the help of the rest, the scroll with the answer cannot be found.

"I can't believe we just searched through all those scrolls." sighs Trunks. "How many more do we have to go?"

"There are scrolls for every event in history for the past hundred million years, you tell me."

"Holy hell…" murmurs Xander.

"There has to be an easier way to find a distorted scroll." says Pato.

"The only way to tell is by that tiny bit of black smoke that comes off of it."

"Wait, what?" Kinako asks, confused.

"Yeah, I told you guys to look for that scroll."

After that brief moment of revelation and realization of stupidity, Kinako turns to his pile of scrolls and throws them aside, digging deeper into the stack. He pulls out a scroll with a black stain on it, but no smoke. He tosses it to Supreme Kai. "Like this?" he asks embarrassingly.

"Kunaru, I've a good mind to drop you off the edge of Toki Toki." She opens the scroll. A small plume of black dust rises off the page. "This is it…" she coughs. She reads into it and skims through the depictions, finding beings foreign to the universe they reside in. She then finds that there are only eleven universes, and one of them looks oddly distorted.

"What is it?" asks Trunks.

"Look here," pointing at a map of the universes, "each of the universes are labeled with kanjis representing one of the three parts of a universe: the Living World, Otherworld, and the Demon Realm."

"The Demon Realm?" interrupts Pato. Everyone else gathers around.

"It's located at the very bottom of each universe." She points at Universe One's Demon Realm. "It's a physical world, but on a plane opposite of the known universe for that particular dimension." she then points at the distorted universe. "The realm is typically really small, but this one is taking up nearly half of Universe Six, as if it spread into the known part of the universe."

"Wait, look at the kanji below Universe Six," says Trunks, "I've never seen that one before, I can't even tell what it says."

"Can I see it?" asks Gokhan. Supreme Kai hands it to him. He closely examines it for a few seconds." Is there something I can write on?" Trunks pulls out a notepad and pen from his coat pocket and sets it on the table. Gokhan sits down and begins sketching out the kanji. He begins to write parts of the kanji, separating the lines. "Roku… Shichi..." whispers Gokhan, "Oh wow…" everyone gathers around Gokhan. "It was two kanjis overlapping each other. They say six and seven."

"That means there isn't a missing universe. Universe Six and Seven are overlapping."

"How's that possible?" asks Kunaru.

"I'm not sure, but considering the Demon Realm is covering almost half of the universe, I'd say someone evil is involved."

"Well we have to do something," says Gokhan, "let's get conditioned right now!"

"Alright, let's go!" continues Xander.

Gokhan, Xander, Pato, Kinako, and Kunaru all leave the Time Nest and make their way to the training station in the Time Machine Sector. They are escorted by a robot to a doorway that opens to a massive room. When the door is closed behind them, the echo resonates endlessly as if it can't find a wall to bounce off of. "This place doesn't scream Hyperbolic Time Chamber." says Xander sarcastically.

"At least here, time isn't accelerated. We can leave whenever we want too, which makes me a lot less anxious," says Kinako.

"Is this where you guys trained right before we met?" asks Xander.

"Yeah, there was a bunch of other people here getting trained too." replies Kunaru.

As they all condition for the tremendous task ahead, a dark force festers elsewhere. Within the transmogrified Demon Realm of Universe Six and Seven, Towa sits upon a throne in a dark room lit by the amber flames of candles mounted on the wall. Sitting before a table full of flasks, beakers, and a variety of mechanical parts, she turns to a large cylindrical tank full of a green fluid. Residing inside the tank is a head and torso, but no limbs, only shreds of flesh. The shreds sporadically grow, giving the shape of a deformed arm or leg. Eventually, a fully formed body is created. The fluid drains and Towa slides the door open. She detaches the wires and straps that held him up as he slowly steps out, eyes still closed. "Mira?" she asks. He slowly opens his eyes to see her. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." He grabs the back of his neck. "What happened?"

"You were nearly killed by that Xokhan man. Luckily, I found a remnant of your body to bring you back."

"I was defeated? Why?"

"You're hard-headed, that's why. You were already on the brink of death, yet you insisted on fighting. Retreating would've been smarter."

"What do you mean _smarter_? What good would retreating have done?"

"We would've had more time to take care of other affairs." She says, turning her back on him.

"Other tasks?"

"While you were incapacitated, Mira, a tremendous feat transpired." She leans on a windowsill, looking out at the dark red skies and blackened soil of the demon world. "An army of Time Breakers including myself went to a recent event involving a being from the Fifth Universe. This being had amazing capabilities, so of course, we harnessed his power. As a result, we fused Universes Six and Seven."

"He _combined_ universes? Well, how does it benefit us?"

"This being is a very rare form of demon: an Evil Incarnate. His flesh is literally made of evil souls. By fusing the universes, his close connection with the Demon Realm caused an overrun of the mortal world, creating a universe almost entirely for demons to thrive in." Towa projects a map of the fused universes with her staff.

"I see..." says Mira, hiding his amazement, "I must see him."

"When he was possessed, he went feral and escaped. We're trying to find him."

"Yes, let's find him. I must get revenge on those Saiyans." His excitement turns to question. "How much stronger will I become once we find this man?"

"I'll tell you this: you'll dwarf Xokhan. However, this won't be easy. Even with your newfound powers, it won't be enough to bring all Demon Realms together."

"Wait, bring them together?"

"Yes. During our search, there were some captivating discoveries: three Dragon Balls—each as large as a planet—were found. If we can find the other five, combining the realms will be quick and easy. The 6th and 7th Universe will cease, and from its remains, the Demon Universe will rise!"

 **つづきます**

To be continued


	19. Chapter 15: Rise of the Demon Universe

**Chapter XV**

 **Age 825**

"Ten years have passed since the apocalypse. Now begins the armageddon. It will be a brutal war. It will be a bitter war. But most of all, it will be a triumphant war." Bellows a deep, powerful voice among a sea of warriors. "We are the saved: the few pure of heart beings that remain in all of existence. We must unite as one to avenge the fallen, and restore order to our universes. Those who stand in our path will be destroyed. To those who truly believe that good can and _will_ conquer evil, raise your fist!"

"Haaa!" Hundreds of fists jolt into the air alongside the battle cries that loudly resonate through the desolate land around them.

"We go forth! And we put an end to the Demon Universe once and for all!" The voice of dominance is Vegeta, who is accompanied by Goku. On behalf of his announcement, they are cloaked in white aura, and slowly rise into the air to face a large red ball of light in the sky. The two take off at immense speed as the insurgent army follow close behind. They burst through the thin atmosphere into a dark violet void with a faint grid pattern. The red orb in the sky nears closer; and as it does, many small bodies near as well. People billow out from small planets that surround the largest of the cluster, charging towards the rebels. Clashes from every angle incur. Many die quickly, others live to kill many more. Goku and Vegeta, followed by the Saiyan Z-Warriors, evade all confrontation as they near closer to the prime target. Landing before a castle standing atop a mountain, Goku lifts his hand and sends a blast at the vastly tall doors, slamming them open. Three more doors stand in their path before reaching a dark, column-lined hall lit by torches. "Demigra! Show yourself!" Shouts Goku. From the shadows at the other end of the room a pair of sinful red eyes pry open. They emerge from the darkness and reveal to be part of a slender, white-skinned man with red hair and a blue robe embellished with gold. "It's over. Your reign, your world, the distraught; We're putting a stop to it all!" His hair turns blue as his aura intensely flares a mix of aqua and gold. Vegeta transforms with him as the rest power up. From behind Demigra, Mira, as well as three other white-haired, blue skinned men, emerge and collide with the Z-Warriors.

They both power up to their very limit, laser-focused on an indiscernible target in deep space. "Fuu… sion… haa!" From the blinding light that came from the callout of a four-toned voice, a massive blast stampedes through the void of space, slamming into an invisible wall. It glides through white nothingness before entering the violet grid patterned space. All that stands in its path is a demonic monster.

 **Age 815**

Pato's hair slowly grows down to his knees; his tattered shirt disintegrates from the finale of his transformation. "Darn it!" His hair shortens and turns brown. "Why can't I use my god powers anymore?"

"We stopped training," says Kinako, "we didn't maintain that form, so now it's gone."

"Forever?" Asks Pato.

"No," interrupts Gokhan, "you guys can get it back, you just have to keep training."

"Why are you guys complaining? At least you _are_ a Saiyan God." says Xander.

"I've wondered that, why haven't we made you a god yet?"

"I'd like to be. If this Demon Realm thing gets out of hand, it would be best."

Gokhan responds with an eager smile. "Let's go find our sixth Saiyan!"

They leave the training chamber in their ruined clothes in search for Saiyans. Kunaru spots one with a tail and a brown goatee. "Hey you! Can you help?" He stops the man and explains the situation.

"You're making someone a Super Saiyan God? I'm a god!"

"Really? That's perfect! We could use your help."

"Let's do it, lead the way."

Kunaru takes him to the group where the Saiyan introduces himself. They all go to the Time Nest as Gokhan finds Trunks. They all stand in a circle and join hands in the field near the pond. "If I remember right, you must focus your ki on one person, so try to encompass it into Xander." Instructs Gokhan.

Everyone is slowly enveloped in a thin blue ki that touches the sky. A yellow whirlpool of clouds meet with the beam of energy towering up beyond the Time Nest's trusses. The beam sinks to the ground, forming a blinding light that cloaks the Saiyans. The light disappears for a moment before reappearing. The beam shoots back up and expands to a massive size, covering the entire Time Nest. It fades away, leaving a cutout in the clouds and revealing a starry void. The sun rises and sets rapidly as weather transitions even faster. One second, it's snowing; the next, it's storming torrentially. Though at the end, it seems as though the sun fills in the opening, leaving a yellow tint on everything below it. Finally, Xander is enveloped in a golden light that eventually turns to red as he rises into the air. The red then turns to bright blue, shaping into a ball of ki that breaks apart like a flame in the wind. When it's all gone, Xander, red-haired and red-eyed, slowly descends. "Wow… your transformation was a lot cooler than mine." Says Gokhan.

"Probably because others involved are gods too." Says Trunks. "Well, how do you feel?"

"I feel like I lost a few pounds," murmurs Xander, "But other than that, pretty good."

"Let's go break it in." replies Gokhan. "Also, thanks, mister…" directed at the volunteer Saiyan.

"Lotuce," continues the Saiyan, "Glad I could help."

"Thank you Lotuce, I owe you one for sure!" Says Xander.

All but the Supreme Kai and Trunks leave the Time Nest. Lotuce wave goodbye as he goes a different direction. The rest go to the training chamber. Xander's still red and ready to fight. Gokhan powers up to Super Saiyan Blue and charges at him without warning, but Xander blocks it effortlessly. "Not bad, but how about…" Gokhan winds up his arm, "this!?" He throws his arm aside and straight kicks Xander in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Guah!" Xander slides across the ground and nearly falls to his knees. "Th-that's nothing." He powers up and returns with a crescent kick followed by a palm strike to the face, rattling Gokhan.

They exchange a great deal of kicks and punches, each missing and taking blows. Xander's hair and eyes reverts to black, but doesn't let up. "Hey, you're back in your base form, wanna stop?"

"No way, I don't feel different!" Shouts Xander as he throws another punch. However, his oblivion eventually puts an end to the fight.

Gokhan teleports behind Xander and dead-legs him, followed by a light kick to the chest, putting Xander on the ground. He attempts to get back up, but Gokhan has him forced down with a ki ball to him. "What are you gonna do?" Asks Gokhan devilishly. Xander grits his teeth, trying to gain energy. He pushes into Legendary Super Saiyan and rises off the ground, pushing Gokhan away. However short lived, everyone is shocked by his spurt of immense strength. "Xander, that was amazing." Gokhan says, reverting to his base form.

"Huff… that was…" Xander is completely out of breath, "I'm a Super Saiyan God…"

"Lucky Saiyans," says Kunaru, disgruntled, "Well I have a cooler tail than you guys will ever have!"

Everyone cracks up at Kunaru's faux frustration. Xander goes to the hub of the chamber to rejuvenate. "I want to reach blue form as soon as possible."

"I agree," responds Gokhan, "the sooner we're all maxed out, the sooner we can stop whatever's happening with those demons."

Their training session is interrupted by the Supreme Kai, whom of which sounds like she's speaking over an intercom. "All of you, Time Nest, hurry!" The five all rush to her. They find her and Trunks in the Time Vault, concerningly looking at a scroll. "This is bad guys," murmurs the Supreme Kai, "someone in the Demon Realm is collecting the Super Dragon Balls."

"Super Dragon Balls?" Asks Gokhan.

"They're a type of Dragon Ball created by Zalama: God of Dragons," explains the Supreme Kai, "They've been around since nearly the beginning of the Divine Calendar, which is way longer than you'd understand. They can grant any one wish; there's no limit to their power. They were spread out between Universe Six and Seven, but now it looks like they're being collected for the first time in a very long time."

"How many are there?" Asks Pato.

"Seven, just like the others. Right now, they have five, and are really close to finding the sixth and seventh."

"What can we do?" Asks Kunaru.

"We have to stop them from getting all seven," answers Trunks, "We're going into the Demon Realm to stop whoever's behind this. You and a dozen other Time Patrol soldiers are going in there tomorrow. We'll help you pack everything you need."

A day passes dreadfully slow for the seventeen warriors. Among them are Saiyans, Namekians, and other unknown races. They board one of several time machines lined up on the landing pads. "We could be walking into a death trap," says Xander, grasping Gokhan's shoulder, "Yeah, who know's what's in there waiting for us? I hope all these other guys are really strong." The two join Pato, Kinako, and Kunaru in a time machine and liftoff.

Theirs and two other time machines appear on a desolate planet. The ground is a pale grey; frail tree branches sprout from the ground, desperate for water and light. Above them is a dark violet sky. There are few stars, but the most eye-catching phenomenon is the thin white grid pattern that spans across the void. Gokhan places his hand on the ground and shoots a small hole into the ground, dropping a blinking metal device into it. "This is a tracker so we know where all of our supplies are. We can't take them with us." Announces Gokhan to a portion of the group.

Lotuce is part of the squadron, and he is reading into a scroll. Xander approaches him in curiosity, "Is that you Lotuce?"

"Xander, you're here too? That's great! I'm looking at a map of this place, come look."

He sees a cluster of small dots surrounding a slightly larger one nearing the center of the map. Xander points at the outlier, "I'm guessing that's our target?" Asks Xander.

"You guessed it. That place is mostly a kingdom, holding the highest powers of the Demon Realm. I don't know how safe it is, though."

Their conversation continues as a Namekian gathers everyone's attention. "Attention! My name is Larinet, I was put in charge of this operation! Does everybody see that big red dot in the sky?" He points behind him at exactly that. "That is our prime target," His drill instructor-like voice sends the thought of war and earnest through everyone's minds, "We have no clue what resides on that planet, but whoever it is won't have us dead without a fight!" He shoots a ki wave at everyone, forming a ball of air around each. "Do not let that pop before we reach the planet! Unless you can breathe in a vacuum, you will suffocate! Now let's move out!" Everyone dashes into the sky at high speed. As they cannonade through space, they dodge asteroids and dwarf planets, eventually gaining sight of what resides on the planet of interest. However, just before they reach it, they are halted by a shower of lasers and asteroids. Most are hit by something, and some fall. Three of the seventeen warriors are killed by the attacks. Several massive asteroids are launched at them, one of which is directed at Gokhan. He pushes straight to Super Saiyan Blue and drills through the rock, slicing it in two. Lotuce transforms with him as the rest power up to their limits. Xander's Legendary form is far stronger than before now that he's a god. Larinet grows to an immense size, gaining amazing strength. The asteroids and lasers bounce off his armor as he slowly approaches the surface of the planet. He slams onto the ground and fires a breath cannon, killing several demons. He makes his way to the castle in the distance on foot as the others stay in the sky. Gokhan and Xander hover beside Larinet, shooting ki waves at any demon in sight. The others fend off defenses further ahead. However, their advancement is stagnated when a large wave of dark violet ki impales Larinet's chest. He coughs up blood and takes a knee. A light forms from his eyes and behind his teeth. Upon his roar, a massive triple beam ki blast stampedes across the land to the source of the fatal blow to Larinet. It ignites the horizon, consuming a castle and sending several demon bodies flying through the air. From the smoke and ruin reveals a single man's silhouette. As he nears closer, his pale blue skin, his white hair, and his red skintight suit shows. "Mira!" Shouts Gokhan.

Xander stops his fight to look at him. Mira cloaks in aura and raises off the ground, taking off immediately after. He floors Gokhan with a single punch to the gut, then Xander with a knife hand strike to the neck. Lotuce tries to intervene, but he too is knocked unconscious. "You're useless without those earrings," growls Mira, "I'm getting my revenge." However, he turns away from them and focuses on Larinet, whom is slowly reverting to his base form.

He is now nearly face down on the ground, yet unwilling to accept defeat. Mira pushes him onto his back to look him in the eyes. "What are you waiting for? I came here willing to die, you might as well do it now."

"Oh trust me, I'll end it quickly for you. You're more fortunate than your friends." He shoots a small beam through Larinet's heart, killing him.

The warriors are scattered across the battlefield; some have certainly died. Gokhan gets back up and powers up, along with Xander and Lotuce. "You're going to pay for that!" Barks Lotuce. He returns to his Blue form and continues pushing. Eventually, his blue aura becomes electrified, and his hair stands up even more. "Let's go!" Mira and Lotuce clash and create an earthquake with their blows. Gokhan and Xander step away to help the others. As the battle rages on, a gigantic shadow covers the field. Eclipsing in front of the sun is an enormous orange globe. Another materializes next to it. They gravitate over the horizon, and Gokhan and Xander follow it. They find five more above a large dark castle far away. "The Super Dragon Balls…" murmurs Gokhan.

"They have all seven." Says Xander. Chills are sent down their spines.

Towa stands atop the castle, accompanied by several guards. "Come forth, God of Dragons, and grant my wish!" she calls out, looking at the reflective orange planets above her. They begin to glow, so bright that there seems to be seven suns above her. Their lights fuse and burst, releasing a beam that wraps around the planet several times. Eventually, the head of the dragon appears. The head alone is nearly the size of the planet. It's red eyes illuminate like giant shooting stars frozen in time. His exhale sends a strong wind gust across the planet, and his voice is deafening. "I am the God of Dragons: Creation of Zalama. I shall grant you any one wish of your wildest desires."

"God of Dragons," hollers Towa, "Among the twelve universes lay the Demon Realms for each. I want bring these realms together into one, creating a universe for demons to live and thrive in. This wish I ask of you!"

The dragon remains silent for a short time, trying to process her request. "Let me see if I understand. There are currently twelve Demon Realms, two of which have fused together, which is the one I currently reside in. You wish to fuse the other ten with this one to create a single universe consisting entirely of the world of demons?"

"Yes, God of Dragons!"

"This request of yours will create a severe imbalance within the other universes, causing apocalyptic events. You understand this, correct?"

"I don't care, just grant my wish already!"

"Your motives are sinful, and you are an immoral and wicked creature, but your wish shall be granted."

"His eyes glow brighter as the ground begins to shake and the sky begins to deform and warp. The grid pattern shrinks as if it's getting farther away. Thousands of stars appear, and planets materialize close by. The heart of the Demon Realm expands and increases in size tenfold. It is now significantly larger than a Super Dragon Ball.

"Your wish has been granted. Be weary, for your malevolence may incur divine retribution." Without giving her a chance to respond, he dissolves and shoots into the sky as a ball of golden light, then disappears when the Super Dragon Balls zoom across the sky in all different directions.

"No… it actually happened," says Lotuce. His distraction gives Mira a window to attack. He impales his chest and sends a ki blast out his back. Lotuce falls to the ground where demons wait to finish him. Though, just before they can get ahold of him, Xander appears and picks him up. He sends a shockwave into a group of demons to fend them off, then vanishes with Lotuce. He, Gokhan, and nine other warriors retreat to their base camp. Thousands upon thousands of demons seem to come from out of nowhere. Some try to chase them down and one succeeds; he sends a death beam through the chest of one of the warriors, critically injuring him. Gokhan tries to help, but the warrior flies to the demon and grabs ahold of him. He takes a nosedive, ki blast in hand. When he impales the ground, he releases the ki blast, creating a vast explosion that ruins several miles of land, forcing the remaining demons to retreat. The remaining eleven warriors reach the camp and immediately board their ships, returning to Toki Toki City. Trunks and a healer Namekian is waiting for them as they get out of the ship. Lotuce is laid down as the Namekian works to heal him. Gokhan, Xander, Pato, Kinako, and Kunaru go to the Supreme Kai. They are scolded as soon as they enter the Time Nest. "What the hell did you guys do!?"

"We didn't do anything!" Replies Kinako.

"Someone summoned the dragon and we heard him say something about the demons realms of other universes, then everything started changing!" Continues Pato.

"What do you mean changing?" She asks.

"Everything seemed to be getting bigger. The planet we were on got insanely big, then a bunch more planets and stars appeared, and a lot more," explains Pato, "We left when a ton more demons started showing up."

"That seems fitting..." murmurs the Supreme Kai.

"What does?" Asks Gokhan.

"Come see for yourself." She leads them into the Time Vault where several scrolls are laid out on the table. "Look at the universes."

They observe the fused Universe Six and Seven as it grows, slowly being enveloped in a thin layer of red and dark orange. The other universes are slowly deteriorating. "What the hell is happening?" Asks Xander.

"Somebody fused the Demon Realms of all the universes together. The absence of part of each universe is causing them all to destroy themselves!"

Meanwhile in Universe Six and Seven, the effects of Towa's wish have begun to fall upon Earth. The sky is blackened as the leaves fall from every tree and the grass dies. The oceans recede from the shores and evaporate into the dark clouds filled with lightning. The Z-Warriors are scattered across the planet; Goku is at his home, looking at the peaks of Mount Paozu as they crumble. The beams of the sunlight pass through the quickly passing clouds and shatter over the ruined mountains. Gohan is in Satan City; the streets crack like glass, eventually forming an abyss that tears through the city. Vegeta is in West City with his family watching the ocean rise into the sky like reversed rain. The hilly outskirts of the city look like the aftermath of a forest fire: dead and desolate. Piccolo is looking out beyond the western shores. Near him is the city of Yahhoy, where a nearby volcanic eruption floods into its streets. Ahead of him in the distance is Yunzabit Heights. The tundra climate of the island suffers from the immense heat of the waters. Its icy top layer is melting rapidly, stripping it down to its bedrock core. All the Z-Warriors can do it watch, feeling helpless as their world falls apart. After an avalanche buries Goku in his home, Goku digs his way out and teleports to Vegeta. He takes his hand and teleports again. Collecting the Z-Warriors one by one, he takes them all to refuge from the apocalypse. "All of you wait here. I'll be right back." He vanishes once more, to King Kai's planet. "King Kai, what's happening!?"

"The universes are crumbling, Goku. All of them." His voice is full of distraught. "The only one that's left is overrun by the Demon Realm."

"The Demon Realm… it's been forever since I've heard of that place. Well, what is it doing?"

"It's enveloping this universe, which will be the only stable realm left in a matter of time. You may not have known this, but Universe Six and Seven have been fused together for several weeks now."

"How is that even possible?"

"How is any of this possible? First, Universe Six and Seven are fused together by some unknown source, then someone from the Demon Realm uses planet sized dragon balls to combine all twelve Demon Realms to make one gigantic world. I've never seen anything like this, and I've been alive for so long, I saw the invention of the clock."

"This is unreal… but why isn't this place being affected?"

"Heaven is a divine world, it's invincible. No outside force can harm it."

"Really? So can I bring some people here so they're safe?"

"Are they dead?"

"N-no."

"Then no. They're not allowed here, you should know that, Goku."

"But I'm alive and here right now."

"You're also a huge rule breaker."

"Well, where else can we go?"

"Why don't you call your grandson in the Toki Toki World? That place is divine."

"Oh yeah! Can I call them?"

He nods; Goku puts his hand on his back as King Kai tries to contact him. "Gokhan? Can you hear me?" he asks.

His voice resonates through Gokhan's mind. "Hello?"

"Gokhan, this is King Kai. I'm with your Grandpa Goku."

"Gokhan!" interrupts Goku. "Max out your power, I need to get to you with everyone else, hurry! Earth is being torn apart!" He puts his fingers on his forehead and prepares to head back to Earth.

"Best of luck, Goku." says King Kai.

He gives him a thumbs up and vanishes back to Earth to collect everyone. They all join hands as Goku searches the vast universe for Gokhan.

"Haaaaa…!" Gokhan sends a powerful wind storm through the Time Nest. The wind gets stronger each second, finally ending when Goku arrives with everyone: Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan, Amaya, Gosun, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Master Roshi, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and even Korin.

"Oh, wow, you brought just about everyone." Says Xander as Bulma pulls him in for a hug.

"Not everyone..." thinks Goku to himself, looking to the sky.

"Are those all your friends from your universe?" asks Kinako.

"Yeah." Murmurs Gokhan before speed walking to Amaya.

He grabs ahold of her and kisses her. The rest of the Son family gathers to greet Gokhan. Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma's parents all trail behind Bulma to catch up with Xander. The others look in awe at the unique world around them. "Where are we?" asks Piccolo.

"This is the Toki Toki World. And what the hell is this!?" Screams the Supreme Kai from the top of the Time Vault's stairs.

"Uh oh…" says Kunaru in the silence brought by her.

"What is this? You aren't all Time Patrol! Where did you come from?"

"I brought them here," says Goku, "Please, let me explain."

"This ought to be good," she mutters, "who are you anyway?"

"I'm Goku: Gokhan's grandfather. I brought all of my loved ones here because otherwise, we'd all die on our home planet. That planet is Earth from Universe Seven."

"Oh, I see…" she says discouragingly, "I'm sorry for coming across as rude. Please excuse me." She goes back into the Time Vault and looks into Universe Seven's scroll. She narrows in on Earth to see what its condition is. The planet itself isn't even spherical anymore; its surface is rough and blackened. No water remains on it, only molten rock. Explosions tear more and more away from it, but that's not what destroys it. The sun in the distance becomes extremely bright, completely screening the depiction. She zooms out to see a larger portion of the universe. The solar system Earth once resided in is now engulfed in a fiery explosion.

The sun of the solar system has collided with a small star, causing it to collapse on its own gravitational pull, ultimately creating a condensed bomb that detonated strong enough to eradicate everything as far as Pluto, and even beyond that.

She slowly steps out of the Time Vault and approaches Goku. "There's nothing left of your solar system. It's all gone." she announces sorrowfully.

Shock ignites their faces. Her report freezes them like statues, so much so that they can't even develop words to react. In the midst of the silence, a white beam darts down from the sky into the Time Nest. Whis emerges from the fading beam and confronts the Supreme Kai. "I'm going to need some explanation," he says sternly, "as to why the universes are falling apart."

"Whis?" She asks. "Where's Lord Beerus?"

"He didn't wake up in time. Now he'll never wake up."

"Wait, someone as powerful as Beerus was killed?" Asks Vegeta. He and Goku join in on the dispute.

"Wait, what? Can't you revive him?" Adds on Goku.

"Not without a remnant of him, but going back into the mortal world is suicide."

"No, Beerus is dead?" Cries Bulma. "I'm actually gonna miss him, a lot."

"Yeah, think about it. He's had our backs for a long time." says Goku. "It's a shame he's gone."

"Look at this. A single wish killed one and probably many more gods, the universes are all up in flames, and all that remains of the living is in this very space?" Queries Vegeta.

"That about sums it up." says the Supreme Kai.

"I'm going to find the bastard responsible. And when I do, there will be a shitstorm like no other."

"I agree." continues Whis. "They will get retribution of the highest degree."

"They aren't getting away with this." says Gokhan.

"We have to fix this, we're the only ones who can." says Goku.

Their spirits are lifted for the first time since their arrival, but yet another detriment falls on them. In the heart of Toki Toki City, the cogs that rotate around the large hourglass cease movement, and the hourglass' walls begin to crack. The shadows emitting from it all warp and smear, and appear to float in mid air before the hourglass shatters and rains down shards of glass onto the sectors of the city. Arising from the smoke, a pair of sinful red eyes ascend above the ruins. The gold embellishment on the blue robe shines like chunks of gold in a blazing fire. The man's stiff red hair doesn't flinch in the wind. He shares the same qualities of a statue: still, chiseled, and pale. He finally moves by waving the scepter in his hand. When he releases it, it multiplies, and hundreds more surround him. They all rain down across the city, piercing many people. He then holds his hands out in front of him and begins forming a ball of black and blue ki. It expands to an immense size, so large that nobody from the ground can see him. It slowly descends to the ground as he disappears through a portal with an evil cackle. Vegeta has a knee-jerk reaction and dashes to the portal, flying through it before it closes. Most of the Z-Warriors try to hold back the blast, but it's no use. However, just before all hope is lost, some sense a powerful energy: Vegeta's energy. "Is that Vegeta's ki?" Goku jumps away to lock onto it. "Guys! Grab on, take anyone's hand you can reach!" A web of many people are formed by the joined hands. They all disappear and the blast drops, crushing the ground. When Goku arrives with everyone, they find themselves in a pale grey field. Vegeta, in his Super Saiyan Blue Two form, takes off after the villain as Goku returns to Toki Toki City to gather more people. Xander and Gokhan follow Vegeta. Goku collects everyone in the Time Nest and takes them to the unknown land of refuge. He takes a final trip back to the city. The blast has now blanketed the entire Plaza of Time. He searches the Industrial Sector and and Time Machine Station. He manages to collect the few that still remain just before the entire destruction of the Toki Toki World. The blast explodes and leaves nothing behind of the floating world. Even the small cities that surround it are consumed by the blast. Now on the dead planet in the mysterious space, Vegeta and his followers return. "He disappeared into thin air," he returns to his base form and lands, "I don't know where he is."

"I can't believe this," mumbles Goku, "all of existence," he speaks up, "It's gone. This is all that remains."

 **つづきます**

To be continued


	20. Chapter 16: Hell is Empty

**Age 825**

"Hell is empty, it isn't real anymore. Nothing is real anymore, only this place. All the devils are in this place." the sharp, quiet whisper slices through the humid air of a dark hallway.

 **Age 815**

"What is this place?" Goten asks.

"This is the Demon Realm," replies Gokhan, "The only tangible place we can go to. We can find somewhere on the edge of the universe to live for now."

"Wait, we have to stay here!?" Cries Chi-Chi. Concern grows with others too.

"Where else can we go? Heaven is the only other place that exists, but none of us are dead." Explains Goku.

"This can't be happening." She moans dreadfully.

"We're going to fix all of this," says Goku, "In the meantime, we're just going to have to make a living here."

"But there's nothing to eat, and nothing to build any kind of civilization with." Says Trunks.

"I got some Senzu Beans we can grow," announces Korin, "With these, we don't even need water."

"That's great, but we need water to actually grow them." interjects Piccolo.

"People living in this universe can't just be surviving off of one thing," says Vegeta, "they have to have water, and actual food."

"Well then, let's go find out." says Goku.

Goku uses Chi-Chi's bonnet as a bandana to hide his face and Vegeta uses Bulma's scarf. Piccolo uses magic materialization to give Gokhan and Xander a cowl and a bandana. "We'll be back soon," announces Vegeta, "In the meantime, why don't some of you go see how far away the edge of the universe is?" Whis cloaks the four in oxygen bubbles; they power up and travel to the heart of the Demon Universe. The universe is large, but not as large as one of the twelve universes; the trip is shorter than expected despite travelling at nearly light speed. Gokhan and Xander recognize the same planet as before: the small gleam of pale red light way out in the distance. It's surrounded by many more, smaller planets. "There it is." says Gokhan.

"How do you know?" asks Goku.

"Xander and I was here at one point, during a mission."

"What about the ones around it? Do you think they're inhabited?"

"Let's go find out. We can split up, these guys are strong, but most won't stand a chance against our full power."

"Most?" questions Vegeta.

"Yeah, just be careful."

The four disperse and land on separate planets. Each of them are similar: they're small. So small, one can almost see the curve of the planet on the horizon. There are large civilizations, however. They could almost be considered cities with the lack of skyscrapers. They all keep quiet and search for water. Goku finds a lake on his planet. He tests it to ensure that it's water; he even tastes it. Concluding that it's safe, he dives to the bottom and drains the entire lake by filling his oxygen ball with the water. Once the ball has expanded to the point of nearly popping, he uses Instant Transmission to take the water to the rest. In the time it took to find water, the group had found a cluster of tiny planets on the outskirts of the universe. "Guys!" shouts Goku through the water. He points at the ground, and Piccolo is the first to understand him. He makes a crater for Goku to drain the water into, filling it to the brim. "Thanks, Piccolo."

"Sure. Where are the others?"

"They're still out there. I need to get back out there just in case they run into trouble."

Without another word, he takes off. Vegeta has found a garden full of odd plants that appear to be edible. He collects a handful of it, but before he can get away, a vicious bark snaps in his direction. A pack of wolf-like animals charge at him, ready to kill. Vegeta jumps into the air, out of their reach, but is seen by people at a nearby house. They start to holler in what sounds like a foreign language. Vegeta teleports to them and covers their mouths. His other hand is buried into their gut. The man falls to the ground with a thud. Before Vegeta leaps off the balcony to retreat, the man grabs his ankle and charges a ki blast. Vegeta throws a blast into the house and fills the area with fire, giving him a chance to get away. He returns to his group with food to grow; Gokhan and Xander return shortly after with more plants and seeds. Their clothes are covered in burn marks. "What happened to you guys?" asks Goku.

"We ran into some trouble," says Gokhan, "but we made sure that we weren't followed back here."

"Really? So we shouldn't be having any trouble because of you two for as long as we're here?"

"Guarantee it!" Says Gokhan with the highest confidence.

 **Age 817**

"Vegeta, honey, don't be so on edge." Says Bulma, massaging Vegeta's shoulders. "We've gone this far without any trouble, what makes you think we're going to get caught now?"

He remains silent.

Tien overhears them and joins in. "Vegeta, honey, why don't you tell us what's got you so tense?" he asks sarcastically.

"I have half a mind to punch you in the eye."

"Half a mind is right." He scoffs.

Vegeta jumps out of his seat and gets in Tien's face. "Say it again, I dare you!"

"Vegeta, stop!" She gets in-between them and tries pushing Vegeta away. Tien slowly backs away. "Geez, why can't you two ever seem to get along?"

"Am I the only one who sees this!? By some miracle, we have gone this long without getting caught. It's only a matter of time before somebody finds us!"

"Every inhabitant of this place is near the center of the universe," explains Bulma, "we are as far as we can possibly get from them, nobody has explored this far because it's desolate out here."

"It still doesn't seem right. With the abilities they have, they should have seen this place by now. It sticks out like a sore thumb in this hell."

Elsewhere in the neighborhood of planets, Gohan and Goku enjoy the view of what has become of these once dead planets. "We should really name this place." says Gohan as they gaze out at their world. "Look at how much it's evolved." The planets are lush with green and orange grass. Some have trees and housing.

"Hmmm… how about Chikyū, for Earth?" queries Goku.

"The Chikyū Realm… that sounds really cool!"

"Let's spread the word and see what people think." The two go to a planet with a single house on it where Chi-Chi is grilling fish with Bulma. Meanwhile, others go about their daily routine; Vegeta, Trunks, and others are hard at work building more houses on the largest planet, which is barely smaller than Earth's moon. Gokhan and Xander are training with Time Patrol members. The rest are living life as if this place is home.

Their presence in the Demon Realm has gone unheard of for long enough without becoming suspicious. The days until they're found are being numbered. A place such as the Chikyū Realm can't hide in a universe full of of evil and darkness.

 **Age 823**

Gokhan and Xander are training more intensely than ever with Pato, Kinako, and Kunaru. Pato and Kinako have regained their once-lost powers, and Xander has tapped into an amazing form of his own. Goku and Vegeta sometimes go off to train together elsewhere. They travel very far away, at least a few thousand miles. Sometimes, they won't return for days at a time. What they have accomplished is unknown, for they're hiding their progress.

Yet another uneventful few years have passed, until today. The residents of the Chikyū Realm receive a visit from Old Kai, Eastern Supreme Kai, and Kibito Kai. They arrived on the capital: the largest planet. Most of the Z-Warriors gather to hear their word. "Hello everyone! I come with a premonition!" announces Old Kai. "I have seen the future of the saved ones that reside in the Chikyū Realm, and it is not bright." His tone goes from indifferent to stern. "How do I put this bluntly? Most of you die. Just about all of you die."

Shock strikes their faces. "Who are you talking about!?" shouts Pato.

"Well, anybody beneath the power of a Saiyan God is most likely going to die, according to my prediction. I'm here to prevent that. I will grant those of proper strength my unlock ability. You will be conditioned, then the ritual to unleashing your latent abilities will be done."

"Who all will get that?" asks Piccolo.

"Funny you of all people should ask. You, Tien Shinhan, Krillin…" he continues to list off a couple dozen more names. "All of you meet the prerequisite for getting my training, which starts today. Follow me. He, Eastern Supreme Kai, and Kibito Kai are followed by the group of trainees to a nearby grassy planet.

The rest of the audience go back to their previous activity. Vegeta follows the Old Kai down for a question. "When will the Demons find us?"

"Soon. But trust me, there's enough time to prepare everyone."

Not all of the Old Kai's pupils were granted their full potential, but those who were beheld a power beyond their wildest imagination.

"Now then, I'll perform a technique I like to call Rō Kaiōshin no Senzai Nōryoku Kaihō."

"Rō…r... what?" asks Krillin.

"Rō Kaiōshin no Senzai Nōryoku Kaihō," he repeats," it should just roll off the tongue."

"Okay." says Krillin in monotone.

"It will take twenty-five hours," everyone's eyes widen, "per person." Jaws drop.

"Are you for real?" Asks Tien.

"I _am_ for real. Great things come from great patience. Now, who wants to go first?"

Among the small group of warriors wearing the same gi as the Kais, Tien doesn't hesitate to be the first to step up. Old Kai places him in the middle of a field on the same planet from which they started training. He performs an odd dance, circling Tien and humming a tune to himself. The painstakingly long process finally ends at the second sunrise Tien had been forced to look into.

"Alright, Tien Shinhan, why don't you go ahead and power up? Let's see what you can do."

"Okay…" he takes a power stance. Upon tightly clenching his fists, the wind uproots the grass from below him. His purple themed gi blows frightfully in the powerful gusts that emanate from his electric white aura. His face reddens and veins in his forehead pop, "Haaaaah!" His shout shudders the planet and pushes his audience away. The intense power-up could be felt from a solar system away. The quaking sound of rocks crumbling in the crater he's created is muffled by the piercing clap of the electricity that runs along his body.

Everyone gathers back around to see the new Tien. "This power… it's amazing…" says Piccolo in awe.

"Humans have more latent power than you may think." Explains Old Kai.

"What about Namekians?"

"Namekians have, in a way, evolved backwards. Re-reversing the evolution may be tough, but I'll manage."

"I want to go next!" says Piccolo in haste.

"Come with me." He leads Piccolo to another part of the field and begins his ritual. Piccolo stands as still as a statue for yet another twenty-five hours.

Elsewhere, a solar system away, suspicion is growing in the heart of the Demon Universe.

"Did you sense that, Towa?" asks Mira. He and her are on a tall castle balcony perched atop a cliff, looking at the red sunset reflect off the dark waters as the base of the mountain.

"Yes, that's not a demon's energy. It seems we have some unwanted guests."

"I'll search for the source."

"No. If they want to cause trouble, they can come to us."

Piccolo has finished his transformation. It and the power increase was equally as spectacular as Tien's. "This is amazing…" his white and pale blue aura simmers down and eventually disappears.

"Next!" shouts Old Kai.

Krillin darts over to him, eager for his turn. He is placed in yet another part of the field and Old Kai starts dancing and humming. Six hundred consecutive hours—almost a month—of dancing have passed, and yet, Old Kai has lost no stamina. He is just as perky the twenty-fourth time as he was the first time. He is looking into a glass ball with the other Kais; his eyes light up before standing up before his pupils. "Twenty-four of you have had your latent energies unlocked. You will use your newfound powers for the sake of humanity. Hopefully what I have done for you will give you a fighting chance at victory. I now see many futures holding a victory, but there are still many holding a loss. So, do not hesitate to hold back, push yourself to the very limit and use every ounce of will and power you behold."

"Good luck to you all. From the Sacred World of the Kais, we'll be praying for your swift and illustrious victory." says Eastern Supreme Kai.

The group bows and waves goodbye as the Kais vanish back to their world.

 **Age 825**

"Goku, Vegeta, can I speak with you?" asks Supreme Kai of Time. She secludes them in her quarters. "I know who is responsible for all of this, the brains behind this master plan."

"Who is it?" Asks Goku.

"His name is Demigra: the Demon God. I sealed him away in the Crack of Time millions of years ago, but now it looks like he's escaped."

"How are you so sure it's him?" Questions Vegeta.

"I sensed his energy. Plus, the Time Patrol has been putting up with Time Breakers that have created so many distortions, that Demigra was eventually allowed to leave to the Demon Realm. He arrived a couple years ago, but I found out just a couple days ago when I realized that the Crack of Time was empty."

"Well I guess we have our prime target." Says Goku.

"He's gonna pay." Says Vegeta.

The three fly to the main planet where a crowd of a hundred warriors wait in the field in front of a stage.

Vegeta steps forward and waits for the crowd to silence. "Ten years have passed since the apocalypse. Now begins the armageddon." Bellows Vegeta. "It will be a brutal war. It will be a bitter war. But most of all, it will be a triumphant war. We are the saved: the few pure-hearted beings that remain in all of existence. We must unite as one to avenge the fallen, and restore order to our universes. Those who stand in our path will be destroyed. To those who truly believe that good can and _will_ conquer evil, raise your fist!"

"Haaa!"

 **つづきます**

To be continued


End file.
